


Klub Wyrzutków

by Alys27



Series: Klub Wyrzutków [1]
Category: Klub Wyrzutków, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dom - Freeform, F/M, Liv Tyler - Freeform, Magiczne stworzenia, Matka Demonów prezentuje..., Shinigami, Trickster - Freeform, Ziemia, aidan turner - Freeform, anioły, archanioł, czyli anielsko-demoniczne dylematy, demony, dżinn, gobliny, karzeł, klub, kotołak, mam takie szczęście w kartach jak Alys, rusałka, skrzydła, strzyga, studio tatuażu, sukkub, wampir, wyrzutki, życie na Ziemi, żywiołak
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/pseuds/Alys27
Summary: Oto początek historii o Alys, Nadeemie i pozostałych Wyrzutkach. Mam nadzieję, że pokochacie ich równie mocno ja ja! Nie spodziewałam się, że ich losy tak bardzo rozrosną się w mojej głowie, także szykujcie się na więcej :D





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oto początek historii o Alys, Nadeemie i pozostałych Wyrzutkach. Mam nadzieję, że pokochacie ich równie mocno ja ja! Nie spodziewałam się, że ich losy tak bardzo rozrosną się w mojej głowie, także szykujcie się na więcej :D

Stara brama skrzypiała cicho. Coraz silniejsze podmuchy wiatru wdzierały się między ściany zniszczonej kamienicy zwiastując burzę, a na chodniku pojawiały się pierwsze krople deszczu. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna stała jeszcze przez chwilę, przytrzymując się kurczowo żelaznych prętów bramy, po czym z bolesnym jękiem osunęła się na ziemię. Oddychała szybko i płytko, a niesforne kosmyki włosów przyklejały się do wilgotnej, pobladłej twarzy. W pewnym momencie wyciągnęła rękę i drżącą dłonią dotknęła pleców na wysokości łopatki. Z jej ust wydobyło się kolejne pełne bólu syknięcie. Zagryzając wargi, spojrzała na zakrwawioną dłoń. Tyle krwi… tyle krwi… Czuła ją spływającą ciepłą strużką wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Czuła jej słodkawy, metaliczny zapach. Czuła też przyklejającą się do skóry przesiąkniętą koszulę.

Dziewczyna zadrżała gwałtownie, kiedy błysnęło, a chwilę potem rozległ się głośny grzmot. Wtuliła głowę w złożone na podciągniętych kolanach ramiona, z całej siły starając się nie rozpłakać. Dlaczego ona tu jest? Dlaczego ją tak okaleczyli...? Wymierzyli bezlitosną karę za coś, czego nie zrobiła…

Nagle w jednostajny szum deszczu wdarł się inny dźwięk. Odgłos szybkich kroków i wesołego pogwizdywania, a może raczej nucenia, dochodzący z klatki schodowej kamienicy. Dziewczyna zamarła, zastygając w bezruchu niczym przerażone zwierzątko. Nasłuchiwała w napięciu, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej pod obrypaną, „upiększoną” amatorskimi graffiti ścianą. Kroki zbliżały się coraz bardziej i po chwili z cienia wyłoniła się wysoka, szczupła postać. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się gwałtownie, wpatrując się w dziewczynę z zaskoczeniem.

\- Ej, nic ci nie jest? – zapytał, a jego głos poniósł się echem. Kiedy nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi, podszedł kilka kroków bliżej. – Coś się stało? Jesteś ranna? – Powiódł wzrokiem po skulonej sylwetce, dostrzegając powiększającą się czerwoną plamę na plecach. – Jesteś… Niemożliwe. – Aż westchnął ze zdumienia i znów zrobił krok do przodu.

\- Nie podchodź – powiedziała dziewczyna, patrząc na niego czujnie. – Wiem, kim jesteś.

\- Ja też wiem, kim jesteś. – Wzruszył ramionami. – I widzę, że jesteś ranna. Potrzebujesz pomocy…

\- I ty miałbyś mi jej udzielić...? – zapytała, parskając gorzkim śmiechem, ale zaraz ponownie skrzywiła się z bólu.

\- No, może nie konkretnie ja, nie znam się na tym. Ale na pierwszym piętrze… - Machnął ręką w stronę, z której przyszedł. - … jest osoba, która na pewno potrafi ci pomóc. Nie jednego już zszywała, wierz mi. Chodź – powiedział, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny.

\- Nie – syknęła.

Pokręcił głową i jakby w zamyśleniu spojrzał na ulewę po drugiej stronie bramy.

\- W takim stanie wykrwawisz się w przeciągu jakichś… dwunastu godzin… Pod warunkiem, oczywiście, że nikt cię nie szuka i nie chce dokończyć dzieła. A zakładając, że twoja… - Zerknął przelotnie na jej plecy. - … rana nie została zadana przypadkiem, wnioskuję, że jest to forma kary lub zemsty. Ponadto, sądząc po ubiorze, nie jesteś stąd. Zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że nigdy na Ziemi nie byłaś. A zatem… - powiedział swobodnym tonem. – Albo pozwolisz sobie pomóc, albo nie przeżyjesz.

Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy i oparła głowę o żelazną kratę, oddychając płytko. Zaraz jednak zwilżyła wargi i zapytała cicho:

\- Też jest demonem...?

\- Nie – odpowiedział mężczyzna z nikłym uśmiechem, którego nie mogła zauważyć.

Skinęła głową i chwytając się prętów bramy, podniosła się z wyraźnym wysiłkiem.

\- Pomogę ci – zaofiarował nieznajomy, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Nie! Nie dotykaj mnie – syknęła ze złością.

\- Jak chcesz. – Uniósł ręce do góry w obronnym geście, ale nie wyglądał na urażonego. – Chodź za mną.

I ruszył powoli w stronę klatki schodowej, oglądając się co chwilę za siebie. Dziewczyna szła za nim, podpierając się obiema rękami o poręcz schodów, zostawiając na niej krwawe smugi. Co kilka stopni przystawała, łapiąc spazmatycznie oddech. W pewnym momencie zachwiała się lekko, ale gdy tylko idący przed nią mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń, by ją podtrzymać, znów syknęła:

\- Mówiłam, żebyś mnie nie dotykał.

Kiedy już weszli na pierwsze piętro, nieznajomy otworzył drzwi do jednego z mieszkań. Ich oczom ukazał się jasny pokój, wyglądem przypominający studio tatuażu. Ściany były obwieszone różnego rodzaju obrazami i symbolami. Na półkach piętrzyły się stosy ksiąg i podręczników, niektóre zakurzone, inne znów widać, że często używane. Pod oknem stał szeroki stół, na którym leżały otwarte katalogi i jakieś niedokończone szkice. Na środku zaś stało łóżko, a może raczej leżanka, obita bordową skórą. Obok niej znajdowała się spora szafka z ceramicznym blatem i z wysuniętymi szufladami, w których znajdowały się różnego rodzaju igły, strzykawki, nożyczki, barwniki w małych buteleczkach, gaziki, wata, środki dezynfekujące. I właśnie ten blat czyściła niska kobieta o dość kanciastej sylwetce. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, odwróciła się i zawołała:

\- Nadeem? Czego tym razem zapomnia… - urwała w połowie zdania, kiedy zobaczyła, kto stoi obok mężczyzny. A właściwie ledwo stoi, bo dziewczyna całym ciężarem ciała opierała się o framugę drzwi i sprawiała wrażenie jakby miała zaraz zemdleć. – Kogo ty mi tu tym razem sprowadziłeś, co? – zapytała, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Dorti, zajmij się nią – poprosił cicho, wpatrując się w kobietę uważnie.

\- Jak zwykle to samo… Nie jestem medykiem, chłopcze. Nie wymagaj ode mnie nie wiadomo czego.

Mimo tych słów, chwyciła dziewczynę za rękę i nie zważając na jej słaby opór, pociągnęła w stronę leżanki.

\- Chodź, skarbie, zobaczymy, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić – powiedziała łagodnie.

Dziewczyna opadła na kozetkę prawie bez sił i patrzyła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, jak Dorti krząta się po pokoju, przygotowując środki odkażające i narzędzia chirurgiczne. W końcu podeszła do niej ze szklanką pełną parującego płynu.

\- Jak masz na imię, kotku? – zapytała, wpatrując się w nią uważnie.

\- Alys… - szepnęła, zwilżając wargi.

\- A więc słuchaj uważnie, Alys. Wypij to. To środek przeciwbólowy, na pewno ci nie zaszkodzi. – Kobieta mówiła powoli i cierpliwie, jakby dając chorej czas na przetrawienie jej słów. – Poczujesz się po nim senna. W tym czasie zobaczę, co ci się stało. Dobrze?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, wzięła w drżące dłonie szklankę i piła drobnymi łykami.

\- A ty… - Dorti zwróciła się do stojącego za nią w milczeniu Nadeema. – Leć, przynieś mi pajęcze nici. W moim pokoju, szafka po prawej od okna, trzecia szuflada od dołu, czarne pudełko ze srebrnym krzyżem.

Widząc, że mężczyzna się waha, zerkając na siedzącą na leżance dziewczynę, pacnęła go lekko w ramię.

\- No idź już, nie stercz tu jak kołek. I tak mi się w tej chwili nie przydasz. Już, już…

Nadeem westchnął teatralnie i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

Dorti podeszła do chorej i zabrała jej pusty kubek.

\- Połóż się na brzuchu, dobrze?

Alys spełniła polecenie, przymykając oczy i oddychając płytko. W tym momencie ponownie rozległo się pyknięcie i pojawił się Nadeem, trzymając w dłoni czarne pudełeczko.

\- I co jej jest? – zapytał, przystając obok kobiety, która wprawnym ruchem rozcięła nożyczkami poplamioną koszulę dziewczyny. Oboje jak na zawołanie syknęli z niedowierzaniem. Z pleców rannej, w okolicy między łopatkami, wystawały dwa skrzydła. Niewielkie, delikatne, z piórami sprawiającymi wrażenie nieco przezroczystych, zwykle o białym zabarwieniu, teraz przesiąkniętymi krwią. W dodatku lewe skrzydło było naderwane tuż przy samej nasadzie. A może właściwsze byłoby stwierdzenie, że było niemal całkowicie odcięte. I to na tyle niewprawnie, że skóra wokół była również mocno pokaleczona i obtarta.

\- Cholera – mruknęła Dorti, kręcąc głową. – Pierzaste sukinsyny…

\- Skąd wiesz, że to oni?

\- Anioły rozkładają swoje skrzydła tylko między sobą. Nikomu innemu nigdy ich nie pokazują, uważając je za swój największy skarb i zaletę. Wniosek jest prosty: tylko anioł może zrobić coś takiego drugiemu aniołowi. – Kobieta dotknęła delikatnie mokrych piór. – Pytanie brzmi, co ta dziewczyna takiego zrobiła, że ktoś ją tak okaleczył?

\- Wydawało mi się, że oni nie krzywdzą swoich… - powiedział cicho Nadeem, obserwując, jak Dorti sprawnie dezynfekuje i oczyszcza ranę.

\- Kto ich tam wie – burknęła. – Albo ktoś chciał ją zabić i zrobił to bardzo nieporządnie, albo…

\- Chciał ją ukarać – dokończył za nią. – I liczył na to, że bez skrzydła nie wróci do Nieba.

\- Bo nie wróci… - mruknęła kobieta, nawlekając na igłę ledwo widoczną, bardzo cienką, pajęczą nić. – Utknęła na Ziemi.

Nagle nad ich głowami rozległ się głośny huk, jakby coś ciężkiego zwaliło się na podłogę piętro wyżej. Oboje spojrzeli wymownie w sufit.

\- Idź ich uspokój – westchnęła Dorti. – Niech mi nie rozniosą chałupy. Ja muszę się teraz skupić.

\- To pewnie znowu bliźniaki – powiedział Nadeem, marszcząc brwi.

\- Tym bardziej tam idź. Tylko ty nad nimi panujesz. Ja już nie mam do nich nerwów…

Mężczyzna skinął głową, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na nieprzytomną dziewczynę.

\- Jest w dobrych rękach. Nie musisz się martwić – zadrwiła Dorti.

\- Wiem. – Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

 

***

Alys obudziła się dziwnie odrętwiała. Leżała na kozetce przykryta jakimś miękkim kocem. Spróbowała się poruszyć, ale miała wrażenie, że każdy gest wymaga od niej ogromnego wysiłku. Otworzyła więc oczy i natychmiast napotkała wzrok siedzącej w fotelu naprzeciwko kobiety.

\- Obudziłaś się – stwierdziła cicho, podnosząc się i podchodząc bliżej.

Dopiero wtedy dziewczyna mogła się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Kobieta była ubrana w dziwną, wielobarwną suknię, spiętą szerokim pasem w orientalne wzory, co miało dawać złudzenie, że ma jakiekolwiek wcięcie w talii. Na szyi i w uszach miała równie orientalną biżuterię, niekoniecznie stanowiącą jeden komplet. Mocno pomalowane oczy i usta przyciągnęłyby skutecznie uwagę anielicy, gdyby nie fakt, iż z pomiędzy burzy rudych, kręconych włosów, spiętych w kok na czubku głowy, wystawały dwa małe, zakrzywione rogi.

\- Co, diabła nie widziałaś? – zachichotała kobieta. – Jestem Dorti, nawiasem mówiąc.

Alys usiadła i skinęła powoli głową, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od rogów. Tymczasem kobieta niespiesznie podała jej szklankę pełną zielonkawego napoju.

\- Tym razem na wzmocnienie. Straciłaś wczoraj dużo krwi. – Widząc wahanie w oczach dziewczyny, powiedziała: - Nie chcę cię przecież otruć. Łatwiej byłoby cię po prostu nie ratować.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? – zapytała Alys, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i upijając łyk płynu.

\- Na Ziemi, oczywiście. W Los Angeles, jeśli mam być dokładniejsza.

\- Los Angeles… - parsknęła anielica z gorzkim rozbawieniem. – No, tak… A to miejsce?

\- To mój dom. Cała kamienica należy do mnie. Tu, na pierwszym piętrze, urządziłam salon tatuażu, ale to tylko przykrywka. To znaczy właściwie to salon funkcjonuje, czasem przychodzą tu jacyś ludzie. Potrzebuję go jednak tylko, żeby móc wynajmować cały budynek. Wyżej są pokoje i klub. Przychodzą tu tacy jak ty…

\- Tacy jak ja...? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

\- Tacy, którzy nie mają dokąd pójść – mruknęła cicho Dorti. – Którzy nie mają dokąd wracać – dodała, spoglądając na nią z uwagą.

Alys przymknęła oczy, krzywiąc się z bólem. Próbowała odetchnąć głębiej, ale uniemożliwił jej to ciasny opatrunek wokół jej klatki piersiowej i ramion.

\- Mogę sprawdzić...? – zapytała kobieta, wskazując na bandaż. – Zobaczę, czy wszystko jest w porządku.

Powoli rozwinęła opatrunek i delikatnie dotknęła zranionej skóry na plecach.

\- To cudowne, że możesz tak rozwijać i zwijać skrzydła – powiedziała cicho, przesuwając palcami po wystającej teraz tylko cienkiej stosinie. – Bardzo ułatwiło mi to opatrzenie cię. Nie wdała się na szczęście żadna infekcja, ale minie sporo czasu, zanim się to zagoi. I zanim będziesz mogła latać…

\- Nie mam już dokąd latać… - szepnęła Alys z rozpaczą, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

\- Więc możesz zostać tutaj, jeśli chcesz. Nie zmuszam cię, ale wiedz, że nigdy nie wyrzuciłam stąd nikogo w potrzebie. – Dorti kończyła zawiązywać bandaż i podała jej wiszącą na oparciu fotela czystą, białą koszulę. – Załóż ją. Teraz odpocznij, a jak będziesz chciała, to przyjdź piętro wyżej.

Już kierowała się ku wyjściu, kiedy zatrzymał ją głos dziewczyny.

\- Dorti… Nie zapytasz, czemu tu jestem?

Kobieta milczała przez chwilę, a potem odrzekła powoli.

\- Nie… Tu każdy ma swoją historię i nie każdy chce się nią chwalić. Nie wymagam tego od nich, od ciebie też nie będę, kotku. – Uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko. – Aha, zapomniałabym… Ten dom nie jest oznakowany, więc nie zdziw się, że spotkasz tu przedstawicieli wielu ras… Z którymi anioły nie zawsze są w najlepszych stosunkach. – Mrugnęła do niej z rozbawieniem. Otworzyła drzwi, kiedy jeszcze usłyszała za sobą ciche:

\- Dorti… Dziękuję.

 

***

Alys siedziała na niskim parapecie okna już od paru godzin. Plecy pulsowały tępym bólem, a bandaż krępował ruchy, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Wpatrywała się beznamiętnym wzrokiem w panujący na ulicy ruch. Co chwilę przejeżdżały samochody, po chodnikach niczym mrówki przewijali się ludzie. Na to również nie zwracała uwagi. Pierwszy raz w życiu była na Ziemi, a nie ciekawiło ją to w zupełności. Trafiła tu przez pomyłkę, przypadek, kompletne nieporozumienie. Została niesłusznie oskarżona i skrzywdzona, a teraz utknęła na zawsze w tym szarym, brzydkim świecie. Nawet nie spoglądała już w górę, w Niebo, na swój prawdziwy dom, do którego… do którego już chyba nigdy nie wróci. Chyba że uda jej się znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Tylko jak go szukać, skoro nie potrafi się tutaj odnaleźć? Skoro nie ma nikogo do pomocy?

Z rozmyślań wyrwały ją donośne głosy dochodzące z drugiego piętra. Nasłuchiwała przez chwilę, po czym zdecydowała się iść na górę. Wchodziła pogrążonymi w półmroku schodami, pokrytymi cienką warstwą kurzu, a może i czegoś jeszcze, a dźwięki stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. W końcu stanęła przez jedynymi drzwiami, wyciągnęła rękę i zapukała. Wszelkie głosy umilkły, a kilka sekund później drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypieniem.

Alys rozejrzała się dokoła ze zdumieniem chyba równym zdumieniu obecnych w pomieszczeniu osób. Pokój, w którym się znajdowali był dużo większy niż studio na dole, wypełniony przytłumionym światłem i dziwną mieszanką zapachów. Przy okrągłym stoliku przy ścianie siedziało czterech goblinów, grających w karty. Na szerokiej kanapie ustawionej pod zasłoniętym kotarą oknem leżał mężczyzna z ciałem w większości porośniętym gęstym futrem, którego miarowymi ruchami głaskała drobna dziewczynka ze zgniłozielonymi lokami. Nieco dalej na krześle siedziała ubrana na szaro kobieta, w obszarpanym kapeluszu, spod którego strąkami zwieszały się brudne włosy. Ona, jak i stojący przed nią karzeł o okrągłej jak jajko głowie, nastawiali właśnie płytę winylową w starym jak świat adapterze. Pod ścianą siedział po turecku, a raczej unosił się w powietrzu, dżinn, który teraz jednak nie medytował, tylko jak wszyscy inni wpatrywał się w nowoprzybyłą.

Jednak tym, który otworzył przed nią drzwi, był nie kto inny, jak spotkany poprzedniego dnia mężczyzna. Alys przyjrzała mu się uważniej. Teraz wydał jej się młodszy. Ciemne, lekko falujące włosy związane były z tyłu w krótką kitkę. Zbyt krótkie kosmyki wymsknęły się jednak i okalały jasną, przystojną twarz. Czarne oczy błysnęły czerwienią, kiedy demon uśmiechnął się lekko i gestem zaprosił dziewczynę do środka.

\- Wejdź, Alys – powiedział, kłaniając się teatralnie i dość zamaszyście. – Witaj w Klubie Wyrzutków.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dobrze, na specjalne życzenie dodaję "obsadę" xD Czyli to, jak mniej więcej dana postać wygląda w mojej głowie. Pod każdym rozdziałem czy one-shotem (w miarę publikowania) będę tę listę uzupełniać. Póki co:
> 
> Alys - Liv Tyler (delikatnie w stronę wyglądu Arweny z LoTR)  
> Nadeem - Aidan Turner (delikatnie w stronę Mitchella z brytyjskiej wersji Being human)


	2. Rozdział 2

\- Klubie Wyrzutków? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dokładnie. Na kamienicy nie ma wyrysowanych żadnych symboli ani pieczęci uniemożliwiających wstęp komukolwiek, więc teoretycznie każdy może tu przyjść – powiedział Nadeem, cofając się nieco i przepuszczając dziewczynę przez drzwi. – Oczywiście, jeśli ktoś stwarza problemy, to... hm… delikatnie mu sugerujemy, żeby opuścił to miejsce.

\- Dlaczego akurat wyrzutków...? – zapytała Alys, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i rozglądając się wokół.

\- Bo nikt z nas nie ma dokąd wrócić – mruknęła kobieta w szarej sukni, ustawiając szponiastymi palcami igłę gramofonu. Z ogromnej tuby rozległa się dość łzawa melodia. – Albo nie chce wrócić… - dodała nieco złośliwie, patrząc spod oka na demona.

\- Nie zaczynaj, Nielubo – rzekł pogodnie Nadeem.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – syknęła.

\- Nie kłóćcie się – odezwał się dżinn, podpływając w powietrzu w stronę Alys. – Nie często widzimy tu anioły – powiedział spokojnym, głębokim głosem, lustrując dziewczynę wzrokiem. – Choć przez nasz klub przewija się wiele osobliwych postaci. Część z nich faktycznie nie ma dokąd się udać. Część jest stałymi bywalcami, bo mają tu czym się zająć, mogą z kimś porozmawiać, zabawić się. W świecie ludzi w obecnych czasach wcale nie jest łatwo przeżyć takim istotom jak my. Już nikt o nas nie pamięta. Istniejemy tylko w legendach albo baśniach opowiadanych ludzkim dzieciom na dobranoc. Kto teraz wierzy, że z magicznej lampy, kiedy się ją potrze, wyłoni się dżinn i spełni trzy życzenia? – zakończył gorzko.

\- Skoro kogoś tak zaszufladkowali, to nic dziwnego, Agni. – Od strony drzwi rozległ się rozbawiony głos. Należał on do kilkunastoletniego chłopca o jasnych włosach i szerokim uśmiechu. Nie zważając na pełne oburzenia spojrzenia strzygi i dżinna, podszedł do Alys i zawirował wokół niej w powietrzu, lekko niczym piórko. – Niektórzy są tutaj przypadkiem, jako pewien etap podróży. Zatrzymują się jeden dzień i idą dalej. Jak ja – dodał wesoło i zaraz zniknął niczym podmuch wiatru, pozostawiając po sobie cichnący chichot.

\- Kto to był? – zapytała dziewczyna, spoglądając na Nadeema.

\- Sylfek. Żywiołak powietrza – wyjaśnił, widząc jej pełną niezrozumienia minę. – Pojawia się i znika…

\- Nie lubię go – odezwała się siedząca na kanapie mała rusałka, wciąż przeczesując palcami długie futro leżącego mężczyzny. – Śmieje się z Neko. Prawda, Neko?

Kotołak, nie otwierając oczu, zamruczał donośnie.

Alys poczuła nagłą dezorientację. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spotkała tylu mitycznych istot. W Niebie przebywała tylko wśród swych braci i sióstr. Co jakiś czas spotykała dusze ludzi, którzy po śmierci tam trafiali, ale byli oni czyści, pozbawieni jakichkolwiek ziemskich zobowiązań i naleciałości. Tylko z opowieści znała demony i diabły, wiedziała, że ma ich się wystrzegać, jako że są podstępnymi i pełnymi zła kreaturami. Najwyraźniej pobyt na Ziemi wymuszał na niej nagłą weryfikację własnych przekonań. Wszystko to wywoływało zamęt w głowie dziewczyny. W uporządkowaniu myśli nie pomagał fakt, że obecne w pokoju osoby i stworzenia zaczęły przekrzykiwać się nawzajem, czyniąc nieznośny hałas.

\- Mówiłem wam już, że powinniśmy zmienić nazwę! – huknął ni z tego ni z owego karzeł, stając w buńczucznej pozie na środku wzorzystego dywanu.

\- Fistaszku, a co ci w niej przeszkadza...? – zapytał znudzonym głosem dżinn, robiąc salto w powietrzu.

\- Jest nieadekwatna. Żadne z nas wyrzutki…

\- Ja się czuję wyrzutkiem, mój drogi! – syknęła strzyga, by zaraz znacząco spojrzeć na anielicę. – Na pewno nie tylko ja…

\- Powinniśmy się nazwać… Klub u Neko! – wykrzyknęła rusałka. – Prawda, Neko?

Kotołak znowu zamruczał donośnie w odpowiedzi.

\- Maid, ogłupiałaś! To Dorti założyła klub i jeśli zmieniać nazwę, to na klub u Dorti! – Fistaszek nadął policzki, sprawiając, że jego głowa wyglądała jak guzowate jajko.

\- Ale to o nas nic nie mówi – mruknęła posępnie strzyga, przyglądając się swoim długim, brudnym paznokciom. – Nazwa powinna nas określać.

\- To wymyśl coś, jak jesteś taka mądra – wtrącił się w końcu jeden z goblinów. Wszyscy czterej odłożyli karty na stole, ewidentnie rezygnując z dalszej rozgrywki. Teraz przypatrywali się ciekawie pozostałym, nie mrugając nawet powiekami. – Ja bym proponował Klub Umarłych za Życia.

\- Ale my żyjemy! – zaprotestowała strzyga, po czym rozejrzała się uważnie po ścianach i suficie. – Z małymi wyjątkami, ale wszyscy żyjemy.

\- Ale umarliśmy dla świata – podsumował ponuro goblin, kręcąc młynka palcami.

\- Beznadzieja. Mój pomysł to Klub Straszliwców! – Karzeł wypiął pierś, wyraźnie dumny z siebie.

\- Ja nie jestem straszliwa – chlipnęła Maid i wtuliła się w futro kotołaka. – Neko też nie.

Dżinn zawirował, wciąż siedząc po turecku w powietrzu, i potarł palcami skronie.

\- Słuchajcie, nie ma sensu się dołować – rzekł głębokim głosem. – Może spróbujmy w drugą stronę… Klub Obrońców Pamięci o Stworzeniach Nie z Tego Świata?

Odpowiedziało mu pełne pogardy parsknięcie goblinów i grobowe miny pozostałych.

\- Świetnie – westchnął z rezygnacją Agni i pełnym wdzięku ruchem obrócił się w stronę demona, opierającego się nonszalancko ramieniem o murowaną obudowę wygasłego kominka. – Nadeem, a ty co powiesz? Nie przeszkadza ci miano wyrzutka? Nie uczestniczysz w ogóle w dyskusji…

I rzeczywiście, mężczyzna przez całą burzliwą rozmowę magicznych istot stał w milczeniu pod ścianą, słuchając oczywiście uważnie wymiany zdań towarzyszy, ale wzrok miał utkwiony w oniemiałej, zastygłej w bezruchu dziewczynie. Tym razem również nie odpowiedział na pytanie dżinna, tylko uśmiechnął się lekko, ale i tak uwaga zebranych w pokoju osób skierowała się nagle na Alys.

\- A nasz nowy członek? – zapytał goblin z siwą, związaną w warkoczyk brodą. – Może anioł ma dla nas jakąś ciekawą propozycję?

\- Ja… - wydukała z siebie Alys, która od pewnego czasu zastanawiała się, za jakie grzechy znalazła się w takim miejscu i czy przypadkiem nie traci już zmysłów. Ciągły hałas i przekrzykiwanie oraz chaotyczne zachowania niektórych istot zachwiały jej kruchą w ostatnich dniach równowagą. I miała już tego wszystkiego zdecydowanie dość. – Ja… nie wiem. Źle się czuję. Pójdę do siebie… - Ostatnie zdanie wyszeptała ledwo zrozumiale, czując niespodziewane zwroty głowy. I już odwróciła się, wyciągając dłoń, by otworzyć drzwi, gdy… drzwi otworzyły się same, wymuszając na niej gwałtowne cofnięcie się.

No, może nie same, bo zaraz wszedł przez nie niziutki człowieczek, ukryty prawie całkowicie za wysoką stertą trzymanych w rękach płyt winylowych. Zza nich rozległ się chichot, a potem słowa:

\- Przynieśliśmy z piwnicy Dorti trochę płyt! Będziemy mieć w końcu czego słuchać!

Człowieczek zdążył jednak zrobić zaledwie krok do środka, gdy zatoczył się nagle i wszystkie płyty wypadły mu z rąk z i z hukiem upadły na podłogę, rozsypując się we wszystkie strony. Alys wpatrywała się spłoszona w nowoprzybyłego, który okazał się wcale nie być miniaturowym człowiekiem, bowiem z nagiego, pękatego tułowia wyrastały dwie długie, cienkie szyje, na których kiwały się dwie nieproporcjonalnie małe głowy z odstającymi uszami, paciorkowatymi oczkami i ustami rozciągniętymi w nieustającym uśmiechu. Stworzenie padło w tym momencie na kolana wśród rozsypanych winyli i wyciągając ręce w stronę Nadeema, zaskomlało żałośnie:

\- Ooo, panie! Panie, wybacz nam, nie chcieliśmy… - jęczało, uderzając głowami w ziemię.

\- Wystarczy. Wstańcie… - Demon westchnął i podszedł bliżej.

\- Ale, panie…

\- Naprawdę wystarczy. Nic się takiego nie stało, po prostu to pozbierajcie. – Wskazał na podłogę, potem zwrócił się do stojącej przy drzwiach dziewczyny: - Alys, to bliźniaki, Donatello i Leonardo. Moi…

-… wierni, oddani i zaufani słudzy! – Stworzenie przerwało zbieranie płyt i pokłoniło się głęboko, chichocząc raz po raz. Potem jednak wyprostowało się i spojrzało bystro na dziewczynę. – Ooooch, panie! To ktoś nowy! – Ponownie się pokłoniło, a paciorkowate oczy obu głów rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. – To przecież… - Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie i skinęli zgodnie. - … anioł! Panie, to anioł! Prawdziwy anioł!

\- Don! Leo! Zachowujcie się przyzwoicie! – ofuknął ich ostro Nadeem, ale oni już podeszli bliżej, przypatrując się z ciekawością dziewczynie.

Tego dla Alys już było za wiele. Okręciła się na pięcie i wyszła, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Stała przez chwilę obok, opierając się o ścianę i oddychając głęboko. W pokoju panowała cisza, którą jednak zaraz przerwał głos strzygi:

\- Nooo, to nie było miłe. Tak wyjść bez słowa.

\- Nie dziwię się jej. Chyba ją nieco przestraszyliśmy – skwitował dżinn.

\- Czyli jednak jesteśmy straszliwi...? – zapytała płaczliwie Maid, a towarzyszył temu pełen dezaprobaty pomruk kotołaka.

\- Nie jesteśmy – zaprzeczył karzeł. – Po prostu jesteśmy wyrzutkami, których nikt nie rozumie, zwłaszcza anioły.

\- Dość! – Rozległ się ostry głos demona, skutecznie uciszając pozostałych. – Zachowaliście się jak banda dzikusów. Gratuluję.

Tym razem nikt już nic nie powiedział, a cisza, jaka zapanowała po drugiej stronie drzwi, była ciężka jak ołów.

Nie czekając na dalsze słowa, Alys wbiegła lekko po schodach na trzecie piętro, wślizgnęła się do swojego pokoju i rzuciła na miękkie łóżko. Wtulając twarz w puchową poduszkę, płakała cicho z tęsknoty za domem.

 

***

To był kolejny słotny dzień. Alys stała przed oknem w pustym o tej porze pokoju klubu i patrzyła na zalaną deszczem ulicę przed kamienicą. Krople wody siekły natarczywie w szybę, spływając strugami i zamazując obraz. Odganiając natrętne i pełne niechęci myśli o brzydocie tego świata, dziewczyna przyłożyła palec wskazujący i środkowy prawej dłoni najpierw do czoła, potem do ust, a na końcu do piersi na wysokości serca. Pochylając głowę, czekała chwilę w pełnej napięcia ciszy. Kiedy jednak nic się nie wydarzyło, zagryzła wargi i wciągnęła przez nos powietrze. Potem otworzyła oczy i unosząc je w stronę zachmurzonego nieboskłonu za oknem, zaczęła ledwo słyszalnie szeptać:

\- Ojcze… Błagam, usłysz moje wołanie. Pozwól mi wrócić do domu. Pozwól mi wyjaśnić całą sytuację. Wiem, że to nie ja zawiniłam, nawet jeśli... nawet jeśli pewne moje… słowa bądź czyny zostały źle odebrane. Musiałam zostać źle zrozumiana. – Zamilkła na chwilę, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Dobry Ojcze, przecież wiesz, że jestem twoją wierną córką i… nigdy nie chciałam… zrobić niczego, co… mogłoby Cię obrazić… albo narazić moich braci lub siostry na hańbę czy jakieś… szkody moralne. – Przełknęła ślinę i oblizała wyschnięte nagle wargi. – Dziękuję ci za to, że poprowadziłeś moje kroki do tego miejsca, gdzie mi pomogli, kiedy byłam… kiedy nie mogłam… kiedy nie miałam już sił. – Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła dłonią zimnej szyby, która wokół natychmiast lekko zaparowała. Drugą dłoń wciąż przyciskała do serca, a przez cienki materiał białej, luźnej koszuli czuła ciągle opasujący jej klatkę piersiową i ramię bandaż. – Tylko że ja już nie wytrzymuję… Nie wiem, co się dzieje w domu. Nie odnajduję się tutaj. Ojcze...? Czy to jakaś kara...? Czy to próba...? – rzuciła szeptem w przestrzeń. – Ojcze...? Panie...?

Jej cichą modlitwę przerwało nagłe otwarcie drzwi i głosy. Do pokoju energicznym krokiem weszła Dorti, trzymając w rękach małą miotełkę i od razu zabierając się do sprzątania. Zaraz za nią wszedł Nadeem i to on zauważył Alys, patrzącą na nich przez ramię bez słowa.

\- Dzień dobry – rzekł, uśmiechając się i skłaniając lekko.

\- Dobry… - mruknęła, z powrotem spoglądając w okno.

Dopiero wtedy Dorti zauważyła jej obecność i wciąż zamaszyście machając zmiotką po stole i meblach, powiedziała:

\- Witaj, kotku. Jak ci dzień mija? Ale mamy paskudną pogodę, prawda? Aż nie chce się z domu wychodzić. A ty wysłałeś bliźniaków na ten deszcz… - Spojrzała z wyrzutem na demona.

\- Ważna sprawa do załatwienia – wyjaśnił wymijająco, a czarne oczy zamigotały czerwienią.

\- Jak zawsze. Kiedyś cię to zgubi i nawet ojciec ci nie pomoże…

\- I tak by nie pomógł…

\- Dziecinko, a jak twoje plecy? – zwróciła się do Alys, ignorując ostatnią wypowiedź demona.

\- W porządku. Już tak nie bolą.

\- Ale wciąż jeszcze trochę tak?

\- Gdy się ruszam jakoś gwałtowniej. W tym momencie na przykład nie, ale mam dość tego bandaża – powiedziała Alys, opierając się o parapet i wzdychając ciężko. W towarzystwie Dorti czuła się dużo pewniej niż wśród pozostałych, ba, nawet zapominała czasem, że ma do czynienia z diabłem. Natomiast Nadeema nie potrafiła rozgryźć. Mężczyzna niewiele mówił, ale gdy już się odezwał, zawsze robił to w wyważonych, spokojnych słowach. Czy za tą pełną kultury kurtuazją mógł kryć się fałsz? Obłuda, znana jej tylko z opowieści najstarszych aniołów, pamiętających czasy stworzenia? Zło, właściwe tylko wysłannikom piekielnych pustkowi? Nie wiedziała, póki co.

Z uwagą obserwowała więc krzątającą się dwójkę. Stanowili zgrany duet, uzupełniając swoje działania, sprawnie i szybko przygotowując pomieszczenie na przyjście późniejszych gości.

Po niedługim czasie Dorti rozejrzała się wokół z zadowoleniem i wygładziła kwiecistą sukienkę, opinającą się jej na brzuchu.

\- No, to chyba wszystko. Zawsze trzeba po nich tyle sprzątać. – Pokręciła głową z niesmakiem, ale widać było, że nie jest zdenerwowana. – Ach, kotku… - zwróciła się ponownie do anielicy. – Jeśli nie chcesz przychodzić do klubu, to nie musisz. To żaden obowiązek i nie musisz się z tego nikomu tłumaczyć.

\- Ja… - zaczęła Alys, rumieniąc się nieznacznie. To prawda, minęło kilka dni, odkąd pierwszy raz tu przyszła, by zaraz uciec, i więcej się nie pojawiła. Za każdym razem, gdy myślała, że da radę i zejdzie na dół ze swojego pokoju, ogarniała ją niewytłumaczalna panika. I siedziała wtedy na parapecie okna, wpatrując się w horyzont i szepcząc niewysłuchane modlitwy. – To znaczy… Źle się czułam – wyjaśniła, wybierając najbezpieczniejszą opcję, która też nie do końca rozmijała się z prawdą.

\- Jakby było gorzej, to daj znać. – Dorti uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko i wyszła, zabierając ze sobą miotełkę. Na korytarzu rozległo się jej cichnące coraz bardziej pogwizdywanie jakiejś wesołej melodii.

Alys odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę okna, zakładając ręce na piersi. W pokoju panowała niezmącona cisza, a mimo to wiedziała, że Nadeem nie wyszedł. Czuła jego spojrzenie na plecach. Po kilku minutach skapitulowała i zapytała pozornie bezbarwnym głosem:

\- Jeszcze tu jesteś?

\- Moja obecność ci przeszkadza? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. W niewinnie brzmiącym głosie można było się jednak doszukać lekkiej drwiny.

\- Nadeem… - zaczęła Alys, kiedy demon podszedł kilka kroków bliżej i stanął obok niej, wpatrując się z nieodgadnioną miną w zalane deszczem okno. – Wierzysz w Boga? – Nie wiedziała, jak się zachowywać w towarzystwie tego mężczyzny. Ani o czym ma z nim rozmawiać, jeśli w końcu zdecydowała, że nie stchórzy i nie zamknie się w swoim pokoju na resztę dnia. No bo o czym ma rozmawiać strącony z Nieba anioł z zadomowionym na Ziemi demonem?

\- Czy wierzę...? – powtórzył Nadeem, pierwszy raz wyraźnie przez nią zaskoczony. – Nie. Nie wierzę. Wierzę, że istnieje. To oczywiste. Ale w samego Boga nie wierzę. Bo czym byłby Bóg, jeśli nie ludzie? Nie byłby bogiem, gdyby nie miał wyznawców, nie sądzisz?

Popatrzyła na niego uważnie. Słabe, szare światło dnia ledwo przedzierało się przez mokre szyby, co sprawiało, że w pokoju panował półmrok.

\- Nie… - powiedziała cicho. – Mój Ojciec nawet bez ludzi byłby Bogiem. To nie te ziemskie stworzenia dają Mu wszechmoc i potęgę. On _jest_ wszechmocą i potęgą. Dlatego mógł w swej mądrości i dobroci dać im życie. Na początku przecież był sam, jedyny w Trójcy Świętej. Trwający w niej w doskonałej miłości. Poza tym ma nas, zastępy aniołów, które go wielbią dniem i nocą, przez całą wieczność. Nie kwestionuj tego.

Nadeem uśmiechnął się lekko, opierając się o parapet. Zaintrygowany i ciekawy dalszego rozwoju tej rozmowy, odparł pogodnie:

\- Nie mam zamiaru kwestionować istnienia was i waszej niezmierzonej wprost wiary i oddania. Przecież właśnie na tym to polega. Jesteście wy, jesteśmy i my. My, o odmiennych poglądach. Wspaniały kontrast.

\- Nie widzę tu nic wspaniałego – mruknęła.

\- Jak to? – Zaśmiał się. – Właśnie to jest najlepsze! Najlepsze, co mogło trafić się ludziom na Ziemi. – Widząc jej uniesioną sceptycznie brew, kontynuował: - Dzięki temu, choćby pozornie, mają wybór. Niebo a piekło.

\- Dobro a zło – wtrąciła znacząco.

\- To już wcale nie jest takie oczywiste. Przynajmniej tu na Ziemi. Ale moim zdaniem to Bóg wyrządza ludziom większą krzywdę niż my…

\- Słucham?! – Odwróciła się do niego, wpatrując szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- To, co słyszałaś. Demony tak naprawdę nikogo nie sprowadzają na złą ścieżkę. Po prostu dajemy ludziom możliwość wyboru. Pokazujemy wiele opcji, a co dany człowiek wybierze… Cóż, na to już mamy mniejszy wpływ. – Parsknął rozbawiony, widząc rosnące zdenerwowanie dziewczyny. – Ale nie zniekształcamy obrazu świata, nie wmawiamy im, że istnieje tylko dobro i miłość, a wiara w Stwórcę to wszystko, co nadaje sens ich życiu.

\- Sam sobie przeczysz! Nazywasz Boga Stwórcą, a najwyraźniej jakoś nie myślisz o tym, że gdyby nie on, nie byłoby was! – Alys usilnie starała nie dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale ten cholerny demon chyba robił co mógł, żeby do tego doprowadzić. Stanęła na wprost niego, wsparła dłonie na biodrach i patrzyła na niego z wyzwaniem.

\- No, jasne. Ale prędzej czy później _On_ stworzyłby anioły i prędzej czy później wśród aniołów znalazłby się taki, który mógłby zakwestionować niektóre Jego decyzje. Ach, nie, przepraszam, przecież już tak się stało! – Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, a jego oczy zalśniły intensywną czerwienią.

\- Właśnie! Stało się! Najgorsze, co mogło się przydarzyć. Zarówno dla aniołów, jak i dla ludzi…

\- Najgorsze? Żartujesz. Chyba najlepsze. W końcu ktoś zaczął myśleć w tym tłumie takich samych, bezwolnych, poddańczych istot, które bezrefleksyjnie spełniały każdą Jego zachciankę czy rozkaz.

\- I ty uważasz, że akt buntu, na jaki zdecydował się na początku istnienia Ziemi jeden z najukochańszych i najpotężniejszych aniołów Pana, był czymś właściwym? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem. – Sądzisz, że taka zdrada i podeptanie lojalności wobec najlepszego Ojca, to jest czyn godny pochwały? Naśladownictwa? Myślisz, że ludzie są tak ślepi, że mając wybór, zgodzą się na pogwałcenie wszelkich zasad, nie mówiąc już o Przykazaniach danych im przez Pana?

Nadeem pokręcił głową, ale uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Już dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił. Co prawda, jeszcze zabawniej by było, gdyby nie podejrzenie, iż stojąca przed nim anielica chce mu wydrapać w tym momencie oczy, no ale…

\- Alys, po pierwsze, nie nazwałbym tego zdradą. Anioł, o którym mówimy, owszem, sprzeciwił się Bogu, nie mówię, że nie, ale nigdy się Go nie wyrzekł. Być może postąpił pochopnie, ludzie nie są tacy beznadziejni jak myślał na początku. Ale wtedy… wtedy w głowie mu się nie mieściło, żeby miał poddać się jakimś słabym istotom. Po drugie, ludzie… - Zamyślił się na moment, na tyle krótki, by nie dać dojść do głosu zdenerwowanej dziewczynie. – Ludzie nie wiedzą, że mają wybór. A w zasadzie nie. Ludzie nie mają wyboru. Z góry jest im narzucone działanie. Ich życie, w większości przypadków, jest ograniczone do Bożego planu. Od A do Z. Zwykle nie ma miejsca na zmiany. Dopiero my im pokazujemy, że da się inaczej…

\- Bzdura. Niczego nie zmieniacie, mieszacie im tylko w głowach, prowadząc ich na zatracenie. Ale nie przypisuj sobie wszystkich zasług – syknęła, mrużąc zielone oczy, teraz niemal płonące jakimś wewnętrznym płomieniem. – Bo takim sposobem kwestionujesz największy boski dar dla ludzkości. Wolną wolę!

\- Ależ właśnie wolna wola nie istnieje – odparł łagodnie. – Nie ma czegoś takiego. To tylko pseudo-wyobrażenie o tym, że mogą kierować własnym życiem. Tak naprawdę od nich nic nie zależy. Albo w naprawdę niewielkim stopniu. Cóż im po tej rzekomo wolnej woli, skoro wszystkim sterują geny? Poza tym nikt nigdy nie jest na tyle samowystarczalny, na tyle odizolowany od całego świata, żeby liczyły się tylko jego decyzje i jego wybory. Wierz mi, mieszkam na Ziemi już od wielu lat, wiele miejsc widziałem, wielu ludzi zdążyłem poobserwować i _każdy_ z nich _zawsze_ był uwikłany w mniejszą lub większą sieć zależności, nakazów i zakazów, delikatnych sugestii i ukrytych motywów. Wolna wola jest mrzonką, o której śnicie, a nawet sami nie wiecie, czym jest.

\- Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz – powiedziała cicho, zaciskając pięści. – Wolna wola jest darem Najwyższego. Mają ją ludzie, dlatego są zdolni wybrać przede wszystkim, czy chcą podążać ścieżką zbawienia i dostać się do Niebieskiego Królestwa, by stanąć kiedyś twarzą w twarz z Panem, czy chcą zatracić siebie i żyć w wiecznym potępieniu – dodała nie ukrywając pogardy. – Wolną wolę mamy i my, aniołowie pańscy, tylko jest ona skupiona w jednym celu: by służyć naszemu Ojcu oraz ludziom przez pryzmat Bożej miłości, do czego zostaliśmy powołani.

\- Czy to się nie wyklucza? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem. – Gdzie w tym wszystkim jest wolność? Bezmyślne podążanie za rozkazami? Służenie istotom niższym od siebie? Nie macie wolności myślenia. Nie macie wolnej woli. Ślepo podążacie za rozkazami. Mój ojciec by się uśmiał, gdyby usłyszał, co nazywasz wolnością. Bo co jak co, ale Otchłań, Piekło, zwał jak zwał, ma jej aż w nadmiarze. Tam możesz robić co chcesz, bo absolutnie nikt… nie jest w stanie ci tego zakłócić… - zakończył jakimś zmienionym tonem.

Alys jakby wyczuła tę lekką zmianę i natychmiast powiedziała:

\- Więc dlaczego nie korzystasz z tej wolności tam? Co robisz tutaj, na Ziemi?!

Nadeem spojrzał na nią poważnie. Ciemne oczy o czerwonawym połysku wwiercały się w jasną twarz dziewczyny, kiedy podszedł blisko, tak, że ich napięte sylwetki dzieliło może niecałe pół metra.

\- A ty, Alys, dlaczego tu jesteś? – zapytał cicho, patrząc jak anielica blednie od razu. – Dlaczego trafiłaś na ten świat, skoro, wbrew boskim nakazom, nie cierpisz ludzi? Nie możesz znieść tego, że tu jesteś, a wszystko, co związane z ziemskim życiem cię brzydzi i odstrasza? Nie wmówisz mi, że przez przypadek zostałaś strącona z Nieba, w dodatku z przetrąconym skrzydłem. Myślisz, że nie widzę, jak bacznie się pilnujesz, żeby czasem nie użyć swoich mocy, bo ktoś z twoich mógłby cię zlokalizować...? Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Nie mogła tego słuchać. Wystarczająco dużo energii poświęciła, by z całej siły bronić swoich przekonań w rozmowie z demonem, by nie zatracić tego, w co wierzyła. Ale przypomnienie faktu, że znalazła się w tym miejscu, bo tak w zasadzie złamała swoje przekonania, przyprawiało ją o zawrót głowy. A co jeśli naprawdę była taka sama, jak tamten upadły anioł? Co jeśli nieopatrznie wypowiedzianymi kiedyś słowami zaprzeczyła wszystkim własnym argumentom, których dopiero użyła? Czy jej ewentualny błąd ma taką samą skalę, jak ten sprzed wielu wieków?

Myślenie o tym sprawiało jej niemal fizyczny ból. Ból zupełnie inny niż ten ze zranionych pleców i złamanego skrzydła. Ból, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się jej doświadczyć w swym anielskim życiu, pochodzący gdzieś ze środka, z głębi serca.

Zachwiała się niebezpiecznie i musiała przytrzymać się ściany. Jednak gdy tylko Nadeem wyciągnął rękę, by ją podtrzymać, cofnęła się i syknęła:

\- Mówiłam ci, żebyś mnie nie dotykał…

Mężczyzna westchnął nieco zniecierpliwiony.

\- Och, darowałabyś sobie już te stereotypy i przesądy! Myślałem, że ktoś tak rozsądny jak ty nie wierzy w bajki. Naprawdę nic by ci się nie stało, gdybyś mnie dotknęła, nawet przypadkiem. Sprawdzałem – dodał już pogodnym tonem.

Alys stanęła ponownie przy parapecie i uchyliła okno, przez które natychmiast wpadł chłodny, wilgotny podmuch wiatru. Odetchnęła głęboko, uspokajając się powoli.

\- Czy moglibyśmy skończyć już tę rozmowę? – zapytała cicho. – Chcę zostać przez chwilę sama. Zresztą i tak nie ma ta dyskusja sensu. Nigdy nie dojdziemy do porozumienia.

\- Ale tu nie chodzi o porozumienie, tylko właśnie o dyskusję! – Nadeem przysiadł obok niej na parapecie, nie zważając na krzywe spojrzenie, jakie mu posłała. – Nawet nie wiesz, jaką mi sprawiłaś tym przyjemność. Już dawno nie miałem okazji z nikim tak porozmawiać. – Uśmiechnął się do niej, widząc niedowierzanie goszczące na jej twarzy. – Dziękuję, naprawdę. Liczę na powtórkę. A i tak w ogóle… to... hm… nie chciałem cię urazić, w żaden sposób. Wiesz, tym pytaniem, co tu robisz. W sumie nie moja sprawa. Nikt ci nie każe się spowiadać… - Zaśmiał się cicho z doboru słów. – Ale jeśli mogę ci jakoś pomóc, to wiesz…

Alys westchnęła i potarła dłonią czoło, odgarniając niesforne kosmyki.

\- Jeśli wiesz, jak mogę wrócić do Nieba, to powiedz – odparła patrząc smutno w zachlapane deszczem okno.

\- A wiesz, że… - zawahał się przez moment. - … chyba mam pewien pomysł?

Spojrzała na niego z napięciem.

\- Jaki...?

Uśmiechnął się przekornie, a czarne tęczówki znów błysnęły szkarłatem.

\- Powiem ci, jeśli odpowiesz mi na jedno pytanie.

Wstrzymała oddech, a potem przymknęła na chwilę oczy, jakby modląc się o cierpliwość.

\- Dobrze… - szepnęła i wyglądała jakby czekała na wyrok.

\- A więc… - zaczął, przekrzywiając z ciekawością głowę i przypatrując się z bliska jej pobladłej twarzy. – Powiedz mi, czy widziałaś _Go_? Widziałaś waszego Pana, Stwórcę?

Alys zamrugała kilkukrotnie, spoglądając z niedowierzaniem na demona, a potem spuściła wstydliwie wzrok.

\- Nie… Nie widziałam. Jest zbyt daleko – dodała z bólem i tęsknotą w głosie. – Mało który anioł go widział choćby raz w swoim życiu. Tylko ci najwyżsi, trony, cherubini, serafini… Archaniołowie chyba też rzadko… - Zagryzła wargę, by po chwili milczenia zapytać z niedającą się ukryć nadzieją: - Więc… wiesz, jak mogę wrócić do domu?

Nadeem wstał i miarowym krokiem począł przechadzać się po pokoju. Miękki dywan tłumił jego kroki.

\- Jeśli to funkcjonuje na tej samej zasadzie, jak w Otchłani, to do Nieba też powinny prowadzić… hm, nazwijmy to: portale. – Kiedy spojrzała na niego bez zrozumienia, wyjaśnił: - Coś jak boczne, a może raczej tylne drzwi. Takie przez które można wejść i wyjść, właściwie nie niepokojonym, jeśli nie robi się zbyt dużo hałasu. Zwykle nie są pilnowane, a nawet jeśli są, to nie tak dokładnie, dzięki czemu da się coś przemycić. Coś lub kogoś – dodał znacząco.

\- I myślisz, że takie... portale też prowadzą do Nieba?

\- Dokładnie tak. W dodatku wydaje mi się, że mają one na tyle prostą konstrukcję, że nie będziesz potrzebowała skrzydeł, tak jak normalnie, żeby się dostać tam na górę.

\- Skąd wiesz, że one w ogóle istnieją...? – zapytała jakby jeszcze nie do końca mu wierząc.

\- Daj spokój! Do Otchłani są, to i do Nieba muszą być! Niby jak docierają tam wszelkiego rodzaju żniwiarze i kosiarze, nie licząc oficjalnych dróg transportu dusz? Jakoś muszą, a przecież nie mają skrzydeł, nie? Teraz tylko pozostaje kwestia tego, gdzie są te przejścia… Ale o nic się nie martw, zasięgnę informacji i wszystkiego się dowiemy.

\- Ja tylko chcę… wrócić do domu… - powiedziała cicho, trąc palcami skronie.

\- Wrócisz. Masz na to słowo demona. – Uśmiechnął się do niej bezczelnie i już miał zniknąć, gdy zatrzymał go głos dziewczyny.

\- Nadeem! A… - zawahała się wyraźnie, ale dokończyła już pewniejszym głosem. – A gdzie jest na przykład wejście do Piekła? Tu, w Los Angeles?

\- A co, chcesz nas odwiedzić? – Spojrzał na anielicę z rozbawieniem. – Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Z ciekawości.

\- Ludzie mawiają, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, czyli jednak _chcesz_ nas odwiedzić. Tylko powiedz wcześniej, uprzedzę ojca. Na pewno się ucieszy.

\- Nie żartuj. Więc gdzie?

\- Podobno w ludzkich sercach – rzekł metaforycznie.

\- A tak serio?

\- Zgadnij.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- W burdelu, moja droga. W burdelu – powiedział, skłonił się teatralnie i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.


	3. Rozdział 3

Minęło kilka dni od tej rozmowy i Alys coraz bardziej traciła nadzieję, że demonowi uda się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć. Co prawda, znikał na długie godziny bez słowa wyjaśnienia, a jeśli już się pojawiał, to tylko na chwilę. Parę razy widziała Nadeema, jak ściszonym głosem wydawał rozkazy Bliźniakom, albo jak rozmawiał z nieznanymi jej członkami Klubu.

Czasem, podczas długich wieczorów, które spędzała w otoczeniu pozostałych Wyrzutków, zastanawiała się, czy właśnie nie popełnia największego, no może drugiego w kolei, błędu w swoim życiu, pokładając zaufanie w istocie z Piekła rodem. Zaraz jednak ganiła się za podobne myśli, stwierdzając, że skoro i tak utknęła na Ziemi, której kompletnie nie zna, może, a raczej musi, sobie pozwolić na ten akt dobrej woli.

Największą jej pociechą i wsparciem w ciągu tych dni wypełnionych oczekiwaniem była Dorti. Wyraźnie starała się odciągnąć uwagę dziewczyny od trapiących ją myśli, angażując ją w drobne prace w starej kamienicy. We dwie już zdążyły przeszukać i uprzątnąć zaniedbany stryszek, mieszczący się nad pokojami mieszkalnymi, a także piwnicę, w której znalazły, oprócz czarnej jak sadza kotki z małymi kociętami, ukrytą w kartonowych pudłach stertę książek z lat 20. poprzedniego wieku.

Teraz zaś obie pracowały w kuchni, w której już roznosił się orzeźwiający zapach cytryn obranych starannie przez Alys. Anielica przysiadła na jednej z kuchennych szafek, przypatrując się z ciekawością, jak Dorti z wprawą miesza, a potem zagniata surowe ciasto.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytała, przechylając zabawnie głowę.

Diablica spojrzała na nią bez zrozumienia, dosypując mąki.

\- Pieczesz. Gotujesz. Smażysz. Robisz obiady i kolacje. Przygotowujesz herbatę, a jak Maid sobie zażyczy, to i kakao. Dlaczego? Przecież wszyscy, którzy tu mieszkają albo są tylko przejazdem, to istoty… - Wzruszyła ramionami, nie potrafiąc dokładnie wyjaśnić, co ma na myśli. - … istoty magiczne. Nie z tego świata. Które po prostu… nie muszą jeść ani pić.

Dorti zaśmiała się cicho, formując ciasto w kulkę i odkładając je na talerzyk.

\- Poniekąd masz rację, kotku. Ty nie musisz, bo twoje ciało utrzymuje twoja moc. Daje ci siłę, jaką do normalnego funkcjonowania ludzie czerpią z jedzenia. Ale reszta? Na przykład ja. Nadeem już powoli też. Tak długo przebywamy na Ziemi, że zaczynamy przejmować ludzkie zwyczaje i zachowania. Zaczynamy się uczłowieczać. Jeśli pozwalamy, żeby ludzie nas widzieli, jeśli wtapiamy się w ich towarzystwo i chcemy wmieszać się w tłum, musimy się dostosować. Nasze ciała... – Machnęła ubrudzoną dłonią, wskazując na siebie. - … nie potrzebują pożywienia, nie jesteśmy głodni, no, w każdym razie w taki fizjologiczny sposób, ale jemy. Nie odczuwamy pragnienia, ale pijemy. Nie śpimy, a mimo to możemy przymknąć oczy i wpaść w coś w rodzaju snu, transu, medytacji. Jest to na swój sposób przyjemne. Urozmaicające codzienną egzystencję. Ciekawe. Rozwijające. Ja na przykład dopiero niedawno odkryłam swoje zamiłowanie do gotowania. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że chociażby upieczenie cytrynowego ciasta może być tak przyjemne. Jak zresztą wiele innych rzeczy na tym pokręconym świecie… - Dokończyła z figlarnym uśmiechem i odgarnęła nadgarstkiem kosmyk kręconych włosów, który opadł jej na czoło.

Alys również uśmiechnęła się do niej i już miała zapytać, co dokładnie oznaczają te „inne” przyjemne rzeczy, ale w tym momencie z głośnym pyknięciem w kuchni pojawili się Bliźniacy. Za nimi, a raczej nad nimi pojawiły się dziwne stworzonka, latające tuż pod sufitem i rozbijające się o szafki i lampę. Wyglądały trochę jak bezwłose, czarne świnki morskie o gładkiej skórze; z grubych tułowi wystawały równie czarne, choć lekko przezroczyste, nietoperze skrzydła. Miotając się wściekle po pomieszczeniu, piszczały cieniutkimi głosikami, a ich rozwidlone na końcu ogonki wirowały we wszystkie strony.

\- Leo! Don! Uspokójcie je natychmiast! – fuknęła Dorti ze złością łypiąc na skrzydlate potworki. – Zaraz zdemolują mi kuchnię!

\- Wybacz! – krzyknęli chórem bliźniacy, zachichotali cicho i klasnęli w dłonie. Potworki znikły od razu. – Wybacz, Dorti! One ostatnio ciągle za nami latają. Nie możemy ich oduczyć.

\- To lepiej się postarajcie, bo jak Nadeem się dowie, to się ich pozbędzie na dobre – mruknęła diablica, wracając do przygotowywania ciasta.

\- Nie dowie. Nie dowie! – powtórzyli obaj po sobie i zachichotali ponownie. – A propos naszego pana… - Spojrzeli na Alys, która natychmiast cała spięła się w sobie i zeskoczyła z szafki na ziemię. – Panienko, nasz pan właśnie wrócił i pragnie się z tobą widzieć. Tak, tak. Ma dla ciebie informacje. Tak… - mówili jeden przez drugiego, a potem ukłonili się głęboko, niemal dotykając głowami kościstych kolan, w czym jednak nieco przeszkadzał im pękaty brzuch. – Chodź z nami, panienko, chodź!

Więcej nie trzeba było jej powtarzać. Niemal wybiegła z kuchni odprowadzana zatroskanym spojrzeniem Dorti. Z bijącym sercem podeszła do drzwi Klubu, gdzie zaprowadzili ją bliźniacy. Nacisnęła klamkę i zaraz otoczyło ją ciepło bijące od rozpalonego kominka, żywiczny zapach sosnowego drewna i jasne światło z niepasującego do wystroju, za to bardzo efektownego żyrandola.

Na podłodze przed kominkiem siedziała po turecku mała rusałka i wrzucała do ognia trzymane w rączce szyszki, które zaraz spalały się z cichym sykiem i fontanną złotych iskier. Obok niej leżał Neko w postaci kotołaka i leniwie bawił się kłębkiem białej włóczki.

\- Cześć, Alys – zanuciła, ledwo rzucając okiem na nowoprzybyłą.

\- Cześć, Maid – odrzekła anielica i rozejrzała się po pokoju.

Na starej kanapie drzemała strzyga, pochrapując cicho. Poza nią w pomieszczeniu były jeszcze cztery osoby. Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole karcianym zwykle zajmowanym przez mało rozmownych goblinów.

\- Alys! – Nadeem zerwał się z krzesełka z szerokim uśmiechem i podszedł do niej. Jak zwykle ubrany był dość skromnie, w czarną koszulę z rozpiętymi dwoma ostatnimi od góry guzikami, a także w czarne, skórzane spodnie, które opinały się na jego szczupłej sylwetce. I wbrew pozorom ten strój wyróżniał go też spośród pozostałej trójki.

Dziewczyna przyjrzała się im równie uważnie, co oni jej.

Najbliżej okna siedział mężczyzna w idealnie skrojonym, dwurzędowym garniturze, spod którego niemal jaśniała bielą nieskazitelna koszula. Zza rogowych oprawek okularów jaskrawozielone oczy patrzyły na nią tyle przenikliwie, co wręcz w pewien sposób obłąkańczo. Przed nieznajomym stała owinięta w papier butelka, z której co i rusz popijał. Jedną ręką zaś podtrzymywał opartą o podłogę długą kosę o połyskującym, śmiertelnie ostrym ostrzu.

\- Żniwiarz – szepnęła Alys, kiedy zauważyła ten niezwykły atrybut.

\- Nie taki zwykły żniwiarz. Shinigami – poprawił ją Nadeem. – Cloud pochodzi z Japonii, ale akurat przebywał w okolicy, więc poprosiłem go o pomoc.

Pozostała dwójka parsknęła śmiechem, co demon dyplomatycznie zignorował.

\- A to są Aerith i Vincent. Oni również wykazali się niezwykłym oddaniem naszej sprawie i nieocenioną pomocą.

Alys, której nie umknęło określenie „naszej sprawy”, nie zdążyła nawet odpowiednio na to zareagować, bo przedstawiona dwójka zerwała się z miejsca. A może raczej to mężczyzna zerwał się z miejsca, zmuszając kobietę do zejścia z jego kolan. Teraz jednak oboje podeszli bliżej, przypatrując się dziewczynie z rosnącą ciekawością i czymś na kształt niezdrowego zainteresowania.

\- Proszę, proszę, to naprawdę anioł – powiedziała Aerith. Błękitne oczy dziecka lustrowały postać anielicy od stóp do głów. – Śliczna. Delikatna. Byłaby piękna, gdyby tylko ją ubrać w coś odpowiedniego. – Wydęła umalowane krwistoczerwoną pomadką usta, spoglądając z politowaniem na zwykłą koszulkę i sprane jeansy. Obeszła ją dokoła jak jakiś eksponat w muzeum lub niespotykany okaz w zoo. Wyciągnęła dłoń, by odgarnąć jej włosy, ale Alys cofnęła się natychmiastowo. – I nietykalska. – Parsknęła śmiechem, wracając do swojego partnera, który przyglądał się im z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Aerith, ty i ta twoja bezpośredniość – mruknął Vincent, wygładzając kolorową, przesadnie upstrzoną drogimi kamieniami marynarkę. – Nie miej jej tego za złe, słonko – zwrócił się do anielicy, choć w kącikach jego ust czaił się złośliwy uśmieszek. – Tak jak w mojej naturze leży kłamstwo, oszustwo, robienie żartów i różnego rodzaju psikusów, w jej naturze sukkuba leży… hm… uwodzenie.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, Aerith przywarła całym ciałem do Nadeema. Objęła go rękami za szyję, jedną nogę obutą w niebotycznie wysokie, czerwone szpilki również okręciła wokół jego nóg. Wygięła się seksownie, a materiał jej kusej, obcisłej i (a jakże!) krwistoczerwonej sukienki napiął się jeszcze bardziej w strategicznych miejscach. Wyglądała wręcz jak uosobienie pokusy i pożądania. Upragnionej zmysłowości. Ucieleśnienie grzechu. Czarująca, ponętna, choć ocierająca się o wyuzdanie. Uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie, odgarnęła jasne loki i przyciągając Nadeema w swoją stronę, szepnęła mu do ucha wcale nie na tyle cicho, żeby pozostali nie usłyszeli jej słów:

\- Nadeem, kochany, od kiedy zacząłeś gustować w takich niewiniątkach? Kiedyś byłeś inny…

Demon również uśmiechnął się lekko, a jego oczy płonęły podejrzanie. Nachylił się nad sukkubem, szepnął jej coś niezrozumiale dla innych, a potem wyplątał się z jej ramion i podszedł do stołu. Wziął z niego leżący gruby, pergaminowy zwój i podał go Alys.

Dziewczyna z pewnym trudem oderwała wzrok od Aerith, czując po raz pierwszy w życiu specyficzny, nieprzyjemny ucisk w okolicy serca, mający wiele wspólnego z frustracją.

\- „Każdemu ktoś czegoś zazdrości i każdy komuś” – mruknął sentencjonalnie Cloud, patrząc obojętnie gdzieś w róg pokoju i popijając z butelki.

\- Słucham? – zapytały jednocześnie anielica i sukkub.

\- Nic, nic – zareagował błyskawicznie Nadeem. – Nie słuchajcie go. Jest nie do końca… zdrowy na umyśle – dokończył gładko.

\- Za dużo sake… - rzucił Vincent złośliwym tonem, przeczesując palcami włosy. – No, proszę państwa, przejdźmy do rzeczy. Nie mam całego dnia.

\- Nie gorączkuj się, kochanie. – Aerith ponownie przykleiła się do ramienia trickstera, gładząc go po policzku. – Dawno już nie odwiedzaliśmy naszych przyjaciół. Możemy zostać dłużej.

\- Vinc ma rację. Poza tym nie mogę tak nadużywać waszej dobrej woli i chęci pomocy – powiedział demon, chociaż wyglądał jakby chciał zaraz dodać „Najlepiej by było, gdybyście wyszli już w tym momencie.” – Alys, otóż trzymasz właśnie w rękach spis wszystkich wejść czy portali do Nieba, których istnienie udało nam się we czwórkę ustalić…

Dziewczyna powoli rozwinęła zwój. Koniec pergaminu opadł na podłogę. Rozbudzony hałasem Neko podbiegł miękko na łapkach i zaczął się łasić do jej nóg, mrucząc donośnie i domagając się pieszczot.

\- Jak widzisz, jest ich ponad trzysta na całej Ziemi. Podobno wszystkie są czynne i można nimi dotrzeć głównie na obrzeża Królestwa…

\- Zwykle na teren ogrodów – dodał nieco nieprzytomnym głosem Shinigami. – Albo tam, gdzie się segreguje dusze…

\- Segreguje dusze… - powtórzyła zaskoczona Alys. – Chwila, ty je dostarczasz tam, tak? Więc… więc byłeś ostatnio w Niebie?

Cloud przeciągnął się na krześle. Stalowa kosa, potrącona nieopatrznie, upadła z brzękiem na podłogę.

\- Może i byłem…

Anielica podeszła do niego szybko i wpatrywała się w niego z napięciem.

\- Co tam się teraz dzieje? Kto zarządza?

\- Anioły spadają z nieba – powiedział po chwili milczenia, choć równie obojętnie jak poprzednio. – Na początku był chaos… „A chaos rodzi więcej chaosu” – znów dodał sentencjonalnie.

\- Nie rozumiem go – jęknęła Alys niemal z rozpaczą, ściskając w dłoniach spis portali.

\- Nie martw się, nikt go nie rozumie – mruknął Vincent. – Ale ja też słyszałem, że tam na górze nie dzieje się ostatnio najlepiej. Ktoś chyba zabrał się za zaprowadzanie porządku, ale nie za bardzo mu to wychodzi. W każdym razie my się w to nie mieszamy, dobrze nam tu na Ziemi. Byleby tylko te pierzaste dupki, bez urazy, skarbie, nie mieszały się do naszych spraw.

\- Gdzie jest najbliższe wejście? – zapytała anielica, przeglądając na chybił trafił wypisane na pergaminie adresy.

\- Na obrzeżach L.A. – powiedział Nadeem, patrząc na nią uważnie.

\- Wiesz, gdzie to jest?

Skinął głową.

\- Idziemy – zarządziła natychmiast.

\- Ej, ej, ej, Alys! Powoli. Powoli. Jest już późno i ciemno. Poczekaj z tym do rana, dobrze? Będzie łatwiej nam znaleźć to konkretne miejsce.

\- On ma rację, kotku – rozległ się od strony drzwi głos Dorti. Nie wiadomo, jak długo już tam stała niezauważona i słuchała ich rozmowy. – Dziś już na to za późno. Tyle czekałaś, to i parę godzin cię nie zbawi.

Alys spojrzała przez okno, za którym królowała już noc, a drzewa gięły się ku ziemi pod silnymi podmuchami wiatru, wróżącymi zmianę pogody. Potem opadła zrezygnowana na jedno z krzesełek i zwinęła pergamin w ciasny rulonik.

\- Dobrze, niech będzie – mruknęła bez przekonania. Najchętniej wyruszyłaby już, teraz! Ale bez przewodnika zgubiłaby się i pewnie przez te parę godzin błąkałaby się bezużytecznie po mieście, bojąc się użyć swojej mocy.

\- Rozsądna dziewczyna! Pozwól, że ci naleję… - Demon machnął dłonią i na stole pojawiły się czyste szklanki i karafka wypełniona bursztynowym płynem. Nalał do każdej mnie więcej po dwa palce i podał wszystkim oprócz Clouda, który wciąż raczył się sake. – Ej, rusałko, ty też chcesz? – zawołał, wykrzywiając twarz w niby to zachęcającym grymasie. Dziewczynka go jednak zignorowała, a Dorti zdzieliła go w ramię, wyczarowując sobie krzesło i siadając obok.

\- Bój się Boga, dziecko będziesz rozpijał!

\- Och, cały drżę przed Jego gniewem – zadrwił, zerkając spod oka na anielicę.

\- Moi kochani. – Trickster wzniósł toast. – Wypijmy za naszą… hm… międzyrasową?

\- … może międzygatunkową? – podrzuciła Aerith, siadając mu na kolanach.

\- Może. Nieważne. Za współpracę. Owocną i bezkonfliktową.

Alys ledwo umoczyła wargi w alkoholu. Zaszczypał w koniuszek języka, pozostawiając gorzki posmak.

\- Mmm… studwudziestoletnia whiskey… - mruknął Vinc ze znawstwem. – No, Nadeem, twój ojciec byłby z ciebie dumny…

\- … jak zawsze…

\- Pomagasz aniołowi, zadajesz się z najgorszym tałatajstwem na Ziemi, a jego kompletnie olewasz. Gratuluję odwagi.

Demon uśmiechnął się lekko, choć daleko mu było do rozbawienia, ale stuknął szklaneczką w szklaneczkę trickstera.

\- Masz rację, Vinc. Granie mu na nosie zawsze mnie kręciło.

\- Ktoś tu lubi sporty ekstremalne – zagruchała Aerith, wyginając się kusząco i eksponując swój okazały, choć bardzo ładny biust.

Alys przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie w milczeniu i ze zmarszczonymi  brwiami.

\- Coś nie tak? – zapytał Nadeem, widząc jej wahanie.

\- Chodzi o to… że już po raz kolejny wspominasz o swoim ojcu i… No, to znaczy, kim on jest?

Dorti, Vincent i Aerith wybuchnęli śmiechem tak głośnym, że śpiąca strzyga poderwała się na równe nogi, a kotołak zjeżył sierść.

Demon uśmiechnął się zagadkowo, wstał i wziął do ręki jedną ze stojących na kominku świec.

\- Nie dość, że niewinna, to i nieuświadomiona – szepnęła Aerith, wciąż chichocząc. – Słodkie.

Tymczasem Nadeem podszedł powoli do Alys. Jednym gestem dłoni zgasił wszystkie światła w pokoju. Nawet ogień w kominku jakby przygasł, przytłumiony panującym nagle mrokiem. W ciszy, jaka zapadła, bierwiona trzaskały zaskakująco głośno.

Nadeem ujął świecę w dwa palce, a drugą dłonią przesunął nad knotem, zapalając ją.

\- Jak myślisz, kto jest moim ojcem? – zapytał cicho, zbliżając świeczkę ku twarzy dziewczyny, a jasny płomyk odbijał się w ich oczach: u niej podkreślając zielone tęczówki, u niego wydobywając szkarłatny połysk.

Alys patrzyła na niego zdumiona, wstrzymując oddech.

\- Niosący Światło… - szepnęła. – Jesteś jego synem…

\- Jestem – potwierdził. – Ale naszych stosunków nie nazwałbym zbyt… zażyłymi.

\- Oj, tam, stosunki stosunkami. – Machnął ręką Vinc. – Ważne, że możesz się tym pochwalić. To ułatwia rozwiązywanie problemów…

\- … albo wręcz przeciwnie…

\- … i nawiązywanie pożytecznych kontaktów. Dobra, nie będę tu wspominał, ale niejedno ci zawdzięczam. Z paru bagienek już mnie wyciągałeś. – W jego głosie zadźwięczała zaskakująca nuta szacunku.

\- Dobra, dobra, wszyscy znamy te historie – odezwała się zrzędliwie strzyga, usiłując przeczesać splątane włosy. – A ty, Nadeem, mógłbyś…

Ale nie dane było jej skończyć, co takiego mógłby robić bądź nie robić demon, gdyż spod przygasłego kominka rozległ się pełen dezaprobaty wrzask małej rusałki:

\- Czy moglibyście przestać już gadać?! I czy ktoś mógłby w końcu zapalić światło?! Jest strasznie ciemno!


	4. Rozdział 4

\- Czy moglibyśmy się trochę pospieszyć? – Po raz kolejny Alys spojrzała na Nadeema z niecierpliwością i ponagliła go ręką.

Odkąd przyznała, że nie chce używać swojej mocy i niestety będą musieli na miejsce dotrzeć pieszo, demon mniej więcej nakreślał jej drogę z kilkuset metrowym wyprzedzeniem, ostrzegał, gdzie skręcić albo gdzie można pójść skrótem. Irytowała ją jej zależność od tych wskazówek. Irytowało ją także, że mężczyzna zostawał nieco w tyle, jakby specjalnie ją opóźniał.

\- Pali się gdzieś? – zapytał z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. – Naprawdę, jeśli ten portal istnieje, to pewnie od wielu lat, więc nie zniknie w przeciągu godziny.

Alys westchnęła z rezygnacją, pozwalając mu zrównać się ze sobą krokiem.

\- Niech ci będzie. Choć dla ciebie ta godzina pewnie nie znaczy tyle, co dla mnie…

Nadeem zerknął na nią przelotnie, a potem utkwił wzrok gdzieś w nieokreślonym punkcie na horyzoncie.

\- Tak, pewnie masz rację – mruknął, przygryzając wargę, ale zaraz potem się rozchmurzył. – Skoro jednak masz trochę czasu, to rozkoszuj się pobytem na Ziemi. Jak ci się podoba Los Angeles?

\- Jak mi się... – zaczęła i chyba dopiero pierwszy raz odkąd została strącona na ten świat rozejrzała się uważnie wokół siebie.

Dzień był wyjątkowo piękny, pewnie jeden z ostatnich tak ciepłych w tym roku. Po niedawnych ulewach zostały tylko niewielkie ślady w postaci kałuż na chodnikach. Słońce zbliżało się do zenitu, prażąc z intensywnością godną upalnych popołudni minionego już lata.

W miarę jak oddalali się od centrum miasta, zostawiali za sobą gwar, zatłoczone ulice pełne spalin i pyłu, wysokie wieżowce i ogromne centra handlowe. Dzielnice stawały się spokojniejsze, choć niemniej bogate, pełne równo ułożonych willi czy starannie wykończonych domów. Krajobraz zyskiwał na przestrzeni i w oddali majaczyły się na horyzoncie góry, których czubki ukryte były teraz w nisko wiszących chmurach.

Ale nie to najbardziej absorbowało uwagę Alys. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w mijanych ludzi. Znikła niechęć, którą nieco bezpodstawnie żywiła do tych istot zaraz po tym, jak z okaleczonym skrzydłem trafiła pod kamienicę Dorti. Została ona zastąpiona przez swoistą ciekawość i po raz pierwszy przyglądała się mieszkańcom miasta z tak bliska.

\- Ludzie są… - zaczęła z namysłem, obserwując mężczyzn odzianych w drogie garnitury, trzymających równie drogie teczki w dłoniach, jak z nieobecnymi minami spieszyli do swoich zajęć, kobiety o urodzie poprawionej wprawnymi dłońmi chirurgów plastycznych, młodych ludzi o idealnych fryzurach i szerokich uśmiechach wybielonych starannie u najlepszych stomatologów, czekających na swoją szansę w wielkiej machinie show-biznesu. Gdzieś między tymi sztucznie szczęśliwymi postaciami przewijali się ci, którym się nie poszczęściło w życiu; przygarbieni, zatroskani, z wiecznym pragnieniem zapełnienia pustki w sercach. Stanowili jaskrawy kontrast dla tych rajskich ptaków, byli tłem, szarością Miasta Aniołów. – Ludzie są smutni.

Smutni… jedyne słowo, które przyszło jej do głowy jako podsumowanie wszystkich swoich obserwacji. Mogłaby po kolei nazywać każdą cechę, każde spostrzeżenie ich dotyczące, ale to właśnie smutek, według niej, oddawał to, co łączyło bogatych i biednych.

\- Smutni? – powtórzył w zamyśleniu Nadeem. – Może masz rację. Ale moim zdaniem są głupi. Zwyczajnie głupi. – Kiedy rzuciła mu oburzone spojrzenie, wzruszył ramionami. – Tak, wiem, zaraz powiesz, że nie mogą być głupi, bo są stworzeni na obraz i podobieństwo Boga, bla, bla… Co nie zmienia faktu, że powątpiewam w mądrość czy inteligencję znacznej większości z nich. Spójrz na nią… - Wskazał dłonią młodą dziewczynę, która stała pod jednym ze sklepów, opierając się ramieniem o ścianę i wypalając zachłannie jednego papierosa za drugim. – Jest ładna, owszem. Z taką urodą mogłaby nieźle zarabiać. Z tą nadzieją tu przyjechała, ale takich jak ona jest wiele. Nie ma zbyt dużego talentu, więc nie robi kariery. No, przynajmniej w przemyśle filmowym. – Uśmiechnął się dość znacząco i złośliwie. – Uparcie stara się znaleźć tu pracę, więc nie wraca do rodzinnego domu, gdzie spokojnie mogłaby się wybić, jeśli jest zdolna lub pracowita. Ale nie. Przecież tu jest L.A.! Czeka na odmianę losu. A nuż ktoś z Fabryki Snów ją zauważy i doceni. Póki co jednak brakuje jej pieniędzy. Śpi gdzieś po kątach z resztą biednych marzycieli. Niedojada. Dorywczo zatrudnia się jako kelnerka, ale przecież to nie dla niej, nie będzie się marnować, podając fast-foody tłustym, podstarzałym facetom. Pieniędzy jednak coraz mniej… I co robić? Wtedy sprzedaje się tym tłustym, podstarzałym facetom. W końcu ma pieniądze! I to ile! Przecież jest śliczna i młoda, kto by jej nie chciał. Tyle że robi się tym wszystkim zmęczona i zestresowana. Co wtedy? – Zerknął na mijaną dziewczynę, która śledziła ich lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. - Trzeba sobie pomóc. Kupuje chrzczony towar. Łyka białe pastylki. Wciąga kreski białego, gorzkawego proszku. I już jest lepiej. Jest pięknie! Świat jest cudowny, a ludzie przemili. I nic, tylko patrzeć, aż telefon zadzwoni i zaproszą ją do wytwórni na przesłuchanie. W tym oczekiwaniu stoi właśnie pod sklepem, z poszarzałą twarzą, zniszczoną cerą, pustym żołądkiem, przekrwionymi śluzówkami i niesmakiem do samej siebie. I czeka. Tak naprawdę jednak tylko czeka na następnego niewyżytego gościa, który da jej kasę na kolejną działkę. I to wszystko w imię czego...?

Alys patrzyła na niego w osłupieniu.

\- Nie wierzę. Aleś ty cyniczny!

\- Ależ to cała prawda… Gdybyś tyle lat tu mieszkała, co ja…

\- Za bardzo to upraszczasz! Myślisz, że wszyscy tak żyją?

\- W tym mieście na pewno większość przyjezdnych. Podałem ci tylko jeden przykład z wielu tego typu historii. Naiwni głupcy.

\- To, że chcą spełnić swoje marzenia, nie czyni ich jeszcze głupcami. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Dla mnie ani ci, którzy osiągnęli sukces, ani ci, którym się nie udało, nie są do końca szczęśliwi.

\- Zabawne. Masz tendencje do bronienia ludzi tylko dla zasady, nic o nich nie wiedząc. Ba! Nawet broniłaś ich, czując do nich niechęć i niemal zaprzeczając sensowi swego istnienia. To chyba jakieś anielskie zboczenie…

Alys, nieco wbrew sobie, nie mogła powstrzymać cichego parsknięcia.

\- Po prostu… Po prostu jak już wrócę do domu, to będę musiała to komuś zgłosić. Trzeba im pomóc.

Nadeem przewrócił oczami.

\- No, jasne. Anielski Program Pomocy Socjalnej dla Nieszczęśliwych Mieszkańców Planety Ziemia.

\- Kpij sobie. – Posłała mu ostre spojrzenie. – Ale czego ja  się spodziewałam po demonie...? – Zastanowiła się głośno. – Że nagle znajdzie w sobie tyle współczucia? Tyle zrozumienia? Phie!

\- Wbrew pozorom, ja ich bardzo dobrze rozumiem – powiedział spokojnie Nadeem, rozglądając się dokoła i wybierając, która drogą mają iść teraz. Wzdłuż ulicy rosły wysokie palmy, kołyszące się na wietrze. W oddali było słychać dziecięce śmiechy, których nie zagłuszał nawet szum samochodów, przejeżdżających od czasu do czasu obok nich. – Ludzie są ciekawi. Interesujący. Na tyle, że skłonili mnie poniekąd do zamieszkania tutaj. Ile czasu bym jednak nie spędził w tym czy innym mieście, zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto mnie czymś zaskoczy. Aczkolwiek są to wyjątki. Wybitne jednostki…

\- Wybitne? – powtórzyła, wymijając starszą panią z pieskiem.

\- No, wiesz, wynalazcy, naukowcy, artyści z prawdziwego zdarzenia, niektórzy władcy, myśliciele, dowódcy. Wszyscy oni mieli rzadki dar. Dar, który podziwiam. Ja, demon! – Stuknął się palcem w pierś, uśmiechając się lekko. – Potrafili wybić się ponad tłum, ponad przeciętność, stworzyć coś niezapomnianego, wspaniałego. Coś, co przetrwa wieki. Tacy, jak oni, wznosili cywilizacje. Niektóre z nich upadały, ale pamięć o nich przetrwała. Nawet tutaj… – Machnął dłonią w kierunku wschodnim, gdzie na horyzoncie majaczył się masyw górski, na którym z bliższej odległości z pewnością zobaczyliby ogromny, biały napis z nazwą najsłynniejszej dzielnicy L.A. - … o nich pamiętają i robią filmy. A pozostali ludzie? Cóż, ich życia w porównaniu z naszymi są krótkie i kruche. Większość z nich to pył na wietrze. – Parsknął śmiechem, jakby coś mu się nagle skojarzyło. – Przeminą i nie ma po nich śladu na Ziemi. A to, co później, to już inna sprawa.

Alys milczała, rozmyślając nad słowami Nadeema. Było w tym, co mówił, trochę racji, ale dla niej ziemskie życie ludzi nie miało takiego znaczenia. Ważniejsze było to, by po śmierci trafiali do Nieba. Rolą aniołów było, by ich wspomagać w tej drodze. Tylko… co ona jak do tej pory zrobiła w tej sprawie?

Potrząsnęła głową i skierowała myśli na inny tor.

\- Dorti mówiła wczoraj, że przebywając tyle z ludźmi nabiera się ich przyzwyczajeń, nawyków…

\- To prawda – powiedział pogodnie Nadeem. – Zaczyna odczuwać się pragnienia typowe dla tych istot, choć nie są to pragnienia ciała, a raczej… ducha, jeśli można tak to określić w stosunku do na przykład diabła czy demona. – Zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Zaczyna się czuć, do głosu dochodzą typowo ludzkie emocje: radość, złość, czasem nienawiść… Zresztą… Ja chyba też czuję się nieco bardziej…

\- Ludzki? – podsunęła, unosząc jedną brew w geście zdziwienia.

\- Tak, ludzki – mruknął.

\- Czy przez to nie czujesz się mniej… czy ja wiem? Demoniczny?

Nadeem zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.

\- Sądzisz, że jestem zbyt mało demoniczny?

\- Nie wiem. A ty jak sądzisz?

\- Cholera. Trzeba coś z tym zrobić! – Podjął marsz i zaczął się rozglądać z namysłem. – Trzeba być trochę… bardziej… mrocznym… - dokończył powoli i z ze złośliwym uśmiechem wpełzającym na usta, wypatrzył kilkuletniego chłopca jadącego na czterokołowym rowerku naprzeciwko nich. Gdy dziecko zbliżyło się i już miało ich wyminąć drugą stroną szerokiego chodnika, demon zagwizdał cicho. Nagły powiew wiatru zaczął szarpać ich ubraniami i włosami, powietrze wyraźnie zgęstniało, a słońce jakby zblakło. Chłopiec zatrzymał się obok i wpatrywał się w Nadeema szeroko otwartymi oczami, ukrytymi za szkłami okularków, z rosnącym przerażeniem. Kiedy jednak demon zrobił krok do przodu, a jego tęczówki zapłonęły szkarłatem, dzieciak spadł z rowerka z głośnym jęknięciem.

\- Czy on nas widzi? – zapytała Alys, z niepokojem obserwując całą sytuację.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odparł spokojnie Nadeem, wciąż wpatrując się w małego człowieka.

\- Mój Boże! – westchnęła i podbiegła do chłopca, pomagając mu się podnieść, otrzepując spodenki i sadzając z powrotem na rowerku. Odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła i pogłaskała po policzku, widząc, że mały ma ochotę się rozpłakać. – Już, ciii… Nic się nie stało. Jedź do mamy.

Dwa razy nie trzeba było mu powtarzać i chłopiec nie oglądając się za siebie, wypruł do przodu.

Alys odwróciła się do Nadeema i z pełną oburzenia miną rzuciła gniewnie:

\- To było głupie. Okrutne i głupie! Jesteś okropny!

\- Och, jak dobrze. Co za ulga… Wreszcie czuję się sobą! – Demon uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

Anielica parsknęła ze złością i ruszyła dalej, nie zwracając na niego więcej uwagi. Szybko ją dogonił i bez zbytniej skruchy powiedział:

\- Ej, Alys, nie złość się. Nic mu nie będzie.

Nadal na niego nie patrzyła, zadzierając dumnie podbródek.

\- Naprawdę nic mu nie będzie. Dzieci często nas widzą i jakoś żyją.

Zerknęła na niego przelotnie, ale wciąż bez słowa.

\- Znajdę go później i sprawię, że nie będzie pamiętał, jeśli tak bardzo to przeżywasz.

Kolejne zerknięcie. I po chwili namysłu:

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Masz słowo demona. – Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

Skinęła głową na znak akceptacji.

\- Więc… więc mówisz, że dzieci nas widzą, tak?

\- Dzieci, owszem. Takie do kilku, góra kilkunastu lat, ale i tak nie wszystkie.

\- A dorośli nie?

\- Nie, chyba że się specjalnie ujawnisz. Zobacz. – Powiedział i pomachał energicznie dłonią praktycznie tuż przed samym nosem przechodzącej obok kobiety w eleganckiej sukience i z telefonem w ręku. Bez najmniejszej reakcji poszła dalej, trajkocząc do swojego rozmówcy. – Nie widziała nas. Nawet nie wyczuła. Nic, żadnej obecności kogoś obok, żadnych ciarek po plecach, jak to zwykle opisują w książkach. Absolutnie nic.

\- Dlaczego?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Taki świat. Takie czasy. Ludzie już nie wierzą. W nic. Nawet w Boga, o czym się zresztą sama niedługo przekonasz… A tym bardziej nie wierzą w magiczne, ziemskie lub pozaziemskie istoty. Przyzwyczaili się do nas. Mają nas wszędzie. W bajkach, w książkach, w filmach. I przez to nie zauważają, że gdzieś obok żyją te prawdziwe. Agni miał rację, mówiąc, że już nikt nie wierzy w magiczną lampę i trzy życzenia.

\- A dzieci nas widzą, bo...?

\- Bo w większości są nieskażone. I potrafią patrzeć. Dostrzegają więcej niż ich rodzice i dziadkowie i nie negują tego. Nie roztrząsają w kategoriach prawda-fałsz. Nie racjonalizują. I przede wszystkim nie próbują wyciągnąć z tego dla siebie korzyści – dodał, nie ukrywając ironii. – Co prawda, to jeszcze sto lat temu było dużo lepiej. Teraz niestety coraz młodszych dotyka znieczulica i mają klapki na oczach.

\- A wy nie macie już nic do roboty i wtedy powstaje taki klub jak wasz, tak?

\- Dokładnie. Nikt, nawet magiczna istota, nie chce żyć samemu i szuka towarzystwa takich jak ona sama. – Wzruszył ramionami, choć widać było, że dotyka to go głębiej niż chciałby to okazać. – Dla pocieszenia dodam, że czasami nie tylko dzieci nas widzą.

\- Nie tylko? – zdziwiła się Alys. – Mówiłeś, że dorośli nie.

\- Dorośli w stanie… yyy… szczególnym. Na przykład tamta dziewczyna spod sklepu.

\- Widziała nas, racja…

\- Tylko dlatego, że była naćpana. A teraz zobacz… - Wskazał ręką na leżącego na parkowej ławce pijaczka. Obok niego na ziemi leżała puszka po konserwie, w której leżało już kilka monet. Nadeem wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni banknot, złożył go na pół i wrzucił do puszki. Pijaczyna podniósł chwiejnie głowę, spojrzał na nich mętnym wzrokiem i rzucił bełkotliwie, choć z niezaprzeczalną pasją: „Niech wam Bóg błogosławi!”. Nadeem uśmiechnął się drwiąco i kontynuował: - On też nas widział. To wszystko zależy od, nazwijmy to, odmiennego stanu świadomości. Oni po prostu mają inne spojrzenie na rzeczywistość.

\- Dzieci, alkoholicy, narkomani… - wyliczyła Alys, próbując to wszystko jakoś ogarnąć.

\- Chorzy umysłowo… - dodał demon, który najwyraźniej bawił się znakomicie. – Chociaż w zasadzie kiedyś widziałem taki przypadek, że facet nie był obłąkany, tylko miał prawdziwy dar widzenia, dostrzegania więcej niż reszta społeczeństwa. Niestety, mówił o tym za dużo, a lekarze w psychiatryku jakoś nie bardzo chcieli mu uwierzyć, no i go zamknęli. - Zaśmiał się pogodnie. - Sama widzisz, jak tu jest ciekawie. Nadal chcesz wracać?

Alys nie odezwała się, tylko spojrzała na niego uważnie.

W milczeniu wyszli z parku. Głosy dzieci przybrały na sile, kiedy okazało się, że mijają plac zabaw. Kilkoro z nich kręciło się na kolorowej karuzeli. Dwóch chłopców kołysało się na skrzypiącym „koniku”. A w najdalszej części placu jakaś kobieta w jasnej bluzce bujała małą dziewczynkę na huśtawce.

Alys zatrzymała się przy ogrodzeniu, zaciskając dłonie na siatce i wpatrując intensywnie w kobietę. Nadeem po chwili dołączył do niej.

\- Coś się stało?

Alys powoli pokręciła głową, niepewna.

\- Sama nie wiem…

Lecz w tym momencie kobieta zauważyła ich. Zamarła w bezruchu, wywołując tym głośny protest u dziewczynki. Przyglądała się tak im przez chwilę, sprawiając wrażenie, iż wstrzymuje oddech, a potem... znikła.

Anielica westchnęła cicho z rozczarowaniem.

\- Czy to był…

\- … anioł? – dokończył Nadeem, przypatrując się jej z uwagą. – Tak, to był anioł stróż.

\- Przeszliśmy całe miasto i do tej pory żadnego nie widzieliśmy!

\- Nie, nie, jest ich naprawdę wielu, ale trudno ich wyłapać. Stróże są nadzwyczaj dyskretni. Taka ich praca najwyraźniej, ale to ty powinnaś najlepiej to wiedzieć, prawda?

Przemilczała ten przytyk i ruszyła przodem.

\- Daleko jeszcze? – zapytała po chwili.

\- Nie, już prawie jesteśmy.

W rzeczy samej były to obrzeża miasta. Ulice stały się nieco bardziej zaniedbane, a domy już nie takie okazałe i bogate. Przejeżdżające samochody wznosiły tumany kurzu, które opadały na dzikie zarośla rosnące po drugiej stronie.

I właśnie wśród takich wysokich krzaków znaleźli swój cel.

Alys z pewnością przegapiłaby go, gdyby Nadeem nie oznajmił jakimś sztucznie obojętnym głosem:

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu.


	5. Rozdział 5

Był to mały, katolicki kościółek, tak stary, że okoliczni mieszkańcy nazywali go ruinami, a zaledwie kilku historyków odważnie próbowało go bezskutecznie ratować jako zabytek. Otwarte na zewnątrz drewniane okiennice były częściowo powyłamywane i zwisały smętnie na przerdzewiałych zawiasach. Kiedy Alys i Nadeem podeszli bliżej, ich oczom ukazała się przybita na drzwiach wejściowych czerwona tabliczka. Białe litery głosiły: „Nie wchodzić. Grozi zawaleniem.”.

\- Dlaczego on jest w takim stanie? – szepnęła ze zgrozą Alys, przypatrując się odrapanym ścianom, odłażącemu ze ścian tynkowi i wyrastającym spomiędzy głębokich szczelin źdźbłom trawy.

\- Mówiłem ci, tutaj Bóg odszedł w zapomnienie. Ludzie są coraz bogatsi, zdrowsi, dłużej żyją. Nie chcą interwencji sił nadprzyrodzonych w ich poukładane życie. Bóg stawał się coraz mniej potrzebny, choć niegdyś był ostatnią deską ratunku. A kościoły z roku na rok pustoszały, nie miał kto o nie dbać. W końcu wiele z nich zaczęło popadać w ruinę – odparł Nadeem z równą uwagą oglądając budynek.

Dziewczyna pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- To przerażające…

\- Taka kolej losu. Może kiedyś… - zaczął, ale nie potrafił sprecyzować, jak naprawdę chciał skończyć tę myśl. Powiódł wzrokiem po bocznej ścianie, gdzie wymalowany czarnym sprayem napis obwieszczał: _Niebo upadło._ Nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Po chwili wahania rzekł: - To co, wchodzimy?

\- Ty też? – zdziwiła się anielica.

\- Jasne, że tak. – Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Mam przepuścić taką okazję? Mowy nie ma. Zresztą nie widzę żadnych pieczęci, więc… dla demonów wstęp wolny! – Podszedł do drzwi, chwycił za mosiężną klamkę i pociągnął. Uchyliły się zaskakująco łatwo, choć z drażniącym uszy skrzypieniem, jakby ostatnio otwierane były co najmniej pół wieku temu. – Panie przodem. – Nadeem skłonił się lekko, wskazując dłonią wejście.

Alys weszła wobec tego pierwsza. Zamrugała kilkukrotnie, aż jej wzrok przystosował się do półmroku panującego w kościele. Przeszła powoli parę kroków, wyostrzając wszystkie zmysły. Serce biło jej bardzo szybko. Czuła, że to tutaj, że już niebawem odnajdzie ukryty portal i wróci do domu. Tymczasem musiała być bardzo dokładna i ostrożna, żeby niczego nie przegapić.

Nadeem wszedł zaraz za nią, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak pełne rozbawienia: „Demon w kościele”, i rozglądał się wokoło z dużo większą beztroską i nieukrywaną ciekawością. Pokruszone odłamki składającej się niegdyś z płyt posadzki chrzęściły cicho pod ich stopami. Kamienne misy, do których dawniej nalewano wodę święconą, straszyły wyszczerbionymi brzegami. Z wewnętrznych, przeszklonych drzwi ostało się tylko jedno skrzydło, a i w nim wszystkie szybki zostały stłuczone.

Anielica i demon szli dalej, mijając smugi światła padające na ziemię przez powybijane okna. Tylko w tych umieszczonych najwyżej, tuż pod samym dachem, tkwiły jeszcze kolorowe, misterne witraże z podobiznami świętych. Nieco poniżej nich pulchne, rzeźbione aniołki o alabastrowych twarzach i pustych oczach wpatrywały się obojętnie w przestrzeń.

W kościele panowała niezmącona cisza. Przesycone wilgocią ściany tchnęły przejmującym chłodem i zapachem zgnilizny. Alys zadrżała niepohamowanie. Pełnym smutku i rozżalenia wzrokiem powiodła po szczątkach ławek, walających się bezładnie po bokach, a także po podwyższeniu, gdzie kiedyś musiał stać ołtarz. Teraz z podłogi wystawały zaledwie dwa żelazne kikuty. Ze ścian w nawach bocznych sterczały przerdzewiałe gwoździe, na których zapewne dawniej wisiały obrazy przedstawiające Drogę Krzyżową, a pod nimi znajdowały się brudno-pomarańczowe zacieki.

\- Wszystko zostało rozkradzione lub zniszczone – szepnęła, nie chcąc zakłócić wszechobecnej ciszy.

\- Nie wszystko… - mruknął Nadeem, spoglądając w górę. Nad niegdysiejszym ołtarzem, lekko pochylony do przodu, zawieszony był ogromny krzyż z figurą Chrystusa. Zzieleniała nieco z upływem czasu postać wpatrywała się w przybyłą dwójkę z dobrotliwym spokojem, choć na ustach malował się bolesny grymas. – Chyba jest zbyt wysoko, żeby ktokolwiek mógł go ukraść. – Powiódł wzrokiem po nagim ciele, przepasanym jedynie skrawkiem materiału, oraz po przebitych dłoniach i stopach i uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Potem odwrócił się do Alys, która stała ze spuszczoną głową naprzeciw krzyża, przyciskając ręce do piersi i szepcząc coś bezgłośnie. – Pójdę sprawdzić, czy czegoś tam nie ma. – Wskazał na mieszczące się po prawej pomieszczenie, pogrążone w jeszcze większym mroku. – Jak coś znajdziesz, to mnie zawołaj.

Dziewczyna skinęła na potwierdzenie, że usłyszała jego słowa, ale nie przerwała modlitwy. Po chwili rozległo się skrzypienie zawilgoconych desek, kiedy Nadeem przeszedł do dawnej zakrystii.

Dopiero nagłe a donośne gruchanie dzikiego gołębia, który przysiadł na parapecie jednego z wybitych okien, wybudziło Alys z zamyślenia. Rozejrzała się dokoła. Demon zniknął z zasięgu jej wzroku, ale słyszała za ścianą jego kroki. Sama podeszła bliżej ołtarza. Jeśli gdzieś miał być ukryty portal, to tylko tam. A jako przejście łączące dwa światy – Ziemię i Niebo – musiał wydzielać coś w rodzaju swoistej energii. Musiał promieniować. Musiał wyglądać tak, by każda przypadkowa istota, która mogła się na niego natknąć, po prostu nie zwróciła na niego większej uwagi, a jednocześnie tak, by każda istota obdarzona mniejszą bądź większą mocą mogła go bez trudu rozpoznać.

Skupiając się na poszukiwaniu miejsca, które rezonowałoby łagodnie w jej duszy, Alys posuwała się krok za krokiem. Była już blisko tylnej ściany prezbiterium, gdzie dawniej mogło znajdować się tabernakulum… i wtedy to poczuła. Delikatne wibracje… Moc, która ją przyciągała. Anielica wyciągnęła drżącą dłoń. Tak, to tutaj! Wstrzymując oddech, podeszła do ściany i dotknęła ją lekko palcami. Wśród odłażącej, popękanej farby pojawiło się jasne, blade światło, które stopniowo rozszerzało się, układając się w niewyraźną elipsę. Powierzchnia lśniła, migotała niczym tafla oceanu w promieniach słońca.

Portal był otwarty.

Odwróciła się z radosnym uśmiechem, by zawołać Nadeema, gdy nagle cały kościół wypełnił charakterystyczny szum skrzydeł. Trzy świetliste postacie stały tuż przed podwyższeniem prezbiterium.

\- Erastiel? – zapytała ze zdumieniem Alys, wpatrując się w znajdującego się najbliżej wysokiego mężczyznę w szarym płaszczu, spod którego wyłaniała się śnieżnobiała koszula. – Co tu robisz?

\- Witaj, Alys – odparł anioł spokojnie, uśmiechając się lekko. Błękitne jak letnie niebo oczy uważnie lustrowały twarz dziewczyny. – Tak myślałem, że się tu spotkamy. – Rozłożył szeroko ręce, wskazując zarówno na miejsce, w którym się znajdowali, jak i na przybyłą z nim dwójkę aniołów. Oboje ubrani byli w szare, porządnie skrojone garnitury i gdyby nie różne fryzury, można by ich wziąć za bliźnięta, tak bardzo byli do siebie podobni. Z równą też czujnością obserwowali stojącą przy ścianie anielicę.

\- Jak to? – Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Dostaliśmy sygnał, że się zbliżasz. Jedynym wnioskiem było, że dowiedziałaś się o istnieniu portalu.

\- Sygnał...?

\- Tak – powiedział niespiesznie, spacerując w tę i z powrotem wzdłuż linii podwyższenia. – Mamy swoich informatorów na Ziemi, którzy nie wahają się spełniać rozkazów – dodał znaczącym tonem.

\- Strażniczka od tej dziewczynki na placu zabaw… - szepnęła Alys, nagle uświadamiając sobie o kogo chodziło.

\- Otóż to, otóż to, moja miła. – Erastiel ponownie uśmiechnął się lekko. Pozostała dwójka stała nieruchomo w milczeniu. – Pytałaś, co tu robimy… Wyobraź sobie, że monitorujemy wszystkich, którzy zostali z rozkazu Mahalkiela strąceni z Nieba za wszczynanie buntu – wciąż mówił spokojnym, łagodnym tonem, jakby anielica była nieco niespełna rozumu i wymagała specjalnego podejścia.

\- Jakiego buntu? O czym ty mówisz? – Alys spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Przecież dobrze wiesz, że żadnego buntu nie było. To tylko zwykłe nieporozumienie, które zaraz wyjaśnię! Muszę tylko porozmawiać z…

\- Nie rozumiesz. – Pokręcił głową z udawanym przygnębieniem. – Już nie masz o czym ani z kim rozmawiać. Nie masz prawa powrotu do Domu. Dlatego tu jesteśmy. – Spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem w błękitnych oczach. – Portal, owszem, działa, ale nie możesz przez niego przejść. Tam, u góry… - Uniósł dłoń ponad głowę i pomachał. - … stoją straże i od jakiegoś czasu nie przepuszczają nikogo.

\- Z czyjego rozkazu? – syknęła dziewczyna, wpatrując się w anioła ze złością, choć tak naprawdę doskonale znała prawdę.

Erastiel zaśmiał się cicho i założył za ucho kosmyk srebrnych włosów.

\- Przecież wiesz.

\- Mahalkiel! Oczywiście! Czy wy nie widzicie, co on robi? Jaki chaos wprowadza?!

Dwójka aniołów z tyłu poruszyła się niespokojnie, ale on nie wydawał się być wytrącony z równowagi.

\- Mahalkiel wprowadza porządek. Ład, którego nie było w Niebie już od tysięcy lat. W końcu ktoś rozsądny zabrał się za oczyszczenie Królestwa z plagi, jaką stanowią pełni zwątpienia skrzydlaci – anioł mówił z coraz większą pasją, a oczy rozbłysły gorączkowym blaskiem. – On jeden miał odwagę coś zmienić. On jeden widział potrzebę tych zmian. Nie tak jak ci wszyscy starzy, zmurszali aniołowie, którzy nie widzieli już nic poza Jasnością. Nie widzieli, że młode pokolenie naszych skrzydlatych braci i sióstr nie ma godnych wzorców do naśladowania, że nie ma ich kto poprowadzić właściwą ścieżką. I którzy potem błądzą tak jak ty, Alys – dodał już spokojnie, a na jego usta wpłynął łaskawy uśmiech.

\- Nie rozumiesz, że ja nic nie zrobiłam? – W głosie dziewczyny zabrzmiały błagalne tony. – Wysłuchaj mnie, daj mi wytł…

\- Za późno na tłumaczenia, siostro – przerwał jej stanowczo. – Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Za bezczelność, za niewykonywanie poleceń i niesubordynację będziesz teraz pokutować wraz z innymi skrzydlatymi tu, na Ziemi, aż do momentu, w którym, kiedy już zapanuje w Niebie pokój, dostaniesz możliwość odkupienia win i powrotu do Domu Ojca. Warunkiem będzie oczywiście szczera skrucha, postanowienie poprawy, hm, no i oczywiście… zadośćuczynienie. Nie wcześniej i nie później. Do tej pory wszystkie drogi do Nieba są dla ciebie zamknięte.

Alys patrzyła na niego z rosnącym niedowierzaniem i, nie da się ukryć, przestrachem. Od samego początku nie ufała Erastielowi jako podwładnemu Mahalkiela, ale co, jeśli w tej kwestii mówił prawdę?

\- Nie wierzę ci – rzuciła z udawaną odwagą. – Nie wierzę, że Gabriel albo Rafał pozwoliliby na samowolne zaprowadzanie nowego porządku. Nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek się na to zgodził!

\- Och, siostro, to nie jest dobra droga prowadząca do skruchy! – Uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem, załamując ręce. – A Gabriel, Rafał, nawet Michał.. cóż, są nieco zajęci innymi sprawami. Wyższej rangi. Boskiej rangi. Nie będą się przecież zajmować… sprzątaniem. – Zaśmiał się cicho. – Mahalkiel podjął się tego ważnego zadania, tak, przyznaję, bez ich wiedzy, ale czy to konieczne? Gdyby nie było to miłe naszemu Ojcu, to przecież już by o tym wiedział, nie sądzisz? Wystarczyłby jeden rozkaz, jedno słowo, a wszyscy byśmy ugięli przed Nim kolana, zarzucając wszelkie działanie. Jesteśmy żołnierzami! – Wskazał dłonią stojącą za nim dwójkę aniołów, nieruchomych niczym czujne posągi. – Wykonujemy rozkazy płynące z góry i nie nam jest dane je kwestionować. Niektórym jednak wydaje się, że wiedzą lepiej. – W jego głos wkradły się złośliwe nuty. – I niektórzy potem lądują na Ziemi, dostając właściwą nauczkę. Jedni lżejszą, inni nieco bardziej… bolesną. – Wykrzywił wargi w imitacji uśmiechu. – A plotki tak szybko się rozchodzą…

Alys przymknęła na chwilę oczy, kiedy poczuła dotkliwe ukłucie niesprawiedliwości. Nieświadomie poruszyła barkiem, czując pod bluzką na plecach pozostałości opatrunku założonego przez Dorti. Potem jednak powiedziała ze złością:

\- Takich jak ja, którzy zostali niesłusznie oskarżeni, a potem zesłani tutaj, na pewno jest wielu. I na pewno w Królestwie też znajdą się tacy, którzy uznają działania Mahalkiela za czyste szaleństwo. Nigdy się wam nie uda…

Nie dane było jej skończyć, bo oto w drugiej części starego kościółka rozległy się kroki i wesołe pogwizdywanie.

Nadeem…

Alys jęknęła w duchu. Dałaby wszystko, żeby demon w tej chwili nie ujawnił swojej obecności. Jego osoba mogła tylko zdecydowanie pogorszyć sytuację, w jakiej się znajdowała. Niestety, nie mogła go za to winić. Pewnie nie usłyszał ich rozmowy, zajęty poszukiwaniem portalu.

Mężczyzna wyszedł wolnym krokiem zza filaru i zawołał:

\- I co, Alys, znalazłaś c…? – i urwał w pół słowa, widząc niespodziewanych gości.

Troje aniołów jak na komendę odwróciło się w jego stronę, a na ich twarzach malowało się jawne obrzydzenie.

\- Nie dość, że buntowniczka, to jeszcze zadaje się z demonami – syknął Erastiel, a po jego opanowaniu nie został nawet ślad. – Plugastwo! – Splunął na ziemię.

\- Przepraszam, nie dosłyszałem! Możesz powtórzyć, jaśnie Świetlisty? – zapytał Nadeem, kłaniając się przesadnie z drwiącym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Wynoś się z tego świętego miejsca, pomiocie Szatana! – warknął srebrnowłosy anioł, schodząc z podwyższenia. Pozostała dwójka zrobiła to samo, wpatrując się w demona z odrazą.

\- Ależ naturalnie. Nie mam zamiaru zostać tu dłużej niż potrzeba. – Zerknął przelotnie na Alys, wciąż stojącą za szczątkami ołtarza. Potem znów skupił wzrok na trójce aniołów. – Widzicie, ani towarzystwo kamiennych kupidynków, ani tym bardziej wasze nie sprawia mi najmniejszej przyjemności.

Alys wykorzystała chwilę ich nieuwagi i zerknęła za siebie. Portal wciąż migotał łagodnym blaskiem. Wyciągnęła rękę i poczuła promieniujące z niego ciepło. Ciepło i moc. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Nadeem właśnie kupuje jej minimalną ilość czasu, by mogła wejść do portalu. Dał jej taką szansę, na moment odwracając uwagę skrzydlatych. Wsadziła dłoń w pulsujący światłem owal, potem zanurzyła ją głębiej i głębiej. Pochyliła się lekko, a jej twarz omiótł delikatny powiew suchego i ciepłego powietrza. To była jej droga do domu!

Przez głowę zdążyło jej tylko przemknąć, że nie podziękowała Nadeemowi za pomoc. I jeszcze, że tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia co lub kto ją czeka na drugim końcu przejścia. Wiedziała jednak, że sobie poradzi. Skoro dała jakoś radę na Ziemi, to będąc u siebie wykorzysta daną jej szansę i odzyska dobre imię.

Zanurzyła się już niemal do połowy, kiedy usłyszała za sobą pełen wściekłości krzyk.

\- Amhielu! Suriel! Zajmijcie się nim!

Odwróciła się gwałtownie i zobaczyła jak dwójka nieruchomych dotąd aniołów idzie szybkim krokiem w stronę stojącego spokojnie demona. W ich dłoniach jednocześnie pojawiły się srebrne sztylety z pięknie zdobionymi rękojeściami. Strach ścisnął jej serce i zawahała się tylko sekundę, po czym opuściła portal, w biegu wyminęła sterczące pręty dawnego ołtarza i zeskoczyła lekko z podwyższenia. Próbowała wyminąć też Erastiela, ale ten chwycił ją w żelazny uścisk, przytrzymując przy sobie.

\- Nie! Nadeem! Nie! – Szarpnęła się gwałtownie, ale bez skutku.

\- Spokojnie, mała – powiedział swobodnie, niemal z zachęcającym uśmiechem. – Będzie dobrze.

\- Nie rozumiesz… Nadeem, nie wiesz, co robisz! – wrzasnęła, widząc, że to do niego nie dociera.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – mruknął, a w jego głosie pojawiły się złowieszcze tony. Oczy płonęły szkarłatem, tym wyraźniej, że stał w półmroku. – Doskonale wiem, co robię.

Alys jęknęła cicho, kiedy srebrnowłosy anioł ścisnął boleśnie jej ramię. Erastiel uśmiechnął się również, tyle że jego wzrok wyrażał wyłącznie pogardę.

\- Powitajcie godnie księcia Piekieł!

\- Zostawcie go! – spróbowała po raz kolejny anielica, ale bez rezultatu.

Suriel zbliżała się do demona z prawej, powoli, uważnie śledząc jego ruchy i blokując mu możliwość ucieczki frontowymi drzwiami. Amhiel natomiast szedł środkiem z nieco większą pewnością siebie, ściskając mocno sztylet.

W ostatnim rozpaczliwym odruchu Alys wyszarpnęła rękę z silnego uchwytu Erastiela i wyciągnęła ją przed siebie, celując w odwrócone do niej plecami sylwetki oddalających się aniołów. Już czuła moc zbierającą się w czubkach palców, kiedy jej dłoń została gwałtownie wykręcona do tyłu. Zgięła się w pół z bólu promieniującego z wygiętego pod dziwnym kątem ramienia.

\- Chciałaś zaatakować własnych braci? – syknął jej do ucha Erastiel, pochylając się nad nią i mrużąc oczy. – Chciałaś użyć przeciwko nim swojej mocy? Myślałaś, że ci się to uda? – Jeszcze bardziej wygiął jej rękę, wpatrując się w pobladłą twarz dziewczyny z satysfakcją. – W imię czego...? Czyżbyś chciała… obronić tego demona...? – zapytał i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na przeciwny koniec kościoła. Alys podążyła za jego spojrzeniem i zamarła.

To, co się działo przy wejściu, przypominało dosłowne starcie jasności z ciemnością. Dnia z nocą. Bieli z czernią. Pozornego dobra z pozornym złem.

Nadeem, który z każdym krokiem był zmuszany do wycofywania się w stronę dawnej zakrystii, podniósł dłonie na wysokość barków, rozkładając szeroko ramiona, jakby chciał zagarnąć zbliżające się anioły w morderczy uścisk. Niby nic się nie działo, ale nagle powietrze wokół niego wyczuwalnie zgęstniało, a wszelkie światło dobywające się z wybitych okien pociemniało. Okiennice i drzwi wejściowe załopotały gwałtownie jak w podmuchach wiatru. Demon poruszył nieznacznie rękoma i z pokruszonej posadzki wraz z tumanami kurzu wyłoniły się cienie. Pełzły po podłodze, ciemne, półprzezroczyste niczym opar, zwiewne jak poranna mgła znad jeziora, a tym bardziej budzące grozę. Nadeem miał nad nimi pełną władzę, kiedy w skupieniu odgradzał się nimi od aniołów. Suriel zatrzymała się, zerkając niepewnie na Amhiela. Wtedy jednak cienie wykorzystały tę chwilę ich zawahania i sunąc bezgłośnie po posadzce, oplotły ich nogi, od kostek po uda. Uformowane z cienia dłonie o szponiastych palcach obłapiały ciała aniołów, a Alys mogłaby przysiąc, że słyszy ciche, złowieszcze  i pełne nienawiści szepty w nieznanym jej języku. Jednak Amhiel i Suriel szybko się otrząsnęli i jak na komendę wystrzelili smugami jasnego, niemal białego światła, niszcząc cienie i rozpraszając mrok. Mężczyzna strzelił ponownie, celując w Nadeema. Ten zdołał uchylić się w ostatniej chwili, tak że biała kula mocy rozbiła się na kamiennym filarze za nim, łamiąc go w pół.

\- Nadeem, uciekaj stąd! – wrzasnęła Alys, podejmując ostatnią próbę uwolnienia się z rąk Erastiela. – Nie dasz im rady!

\- Trochę więcej wiary, maleńka! – odkrzyknął, w pełni skupiony, odparowując kolejny strumień mocy. Mrok wokół niego zgęstniał już tak bardzo, że Alys widziała tylko niewyraźne, zamazane kontury jego sylwetki. – Nie ma ryzyka, nie ma…

Dziewczyna mogła się tylko domyślać, czego nie ma, bo w tym momencie Suriel i Amhiel postanowili zrobić użytek z trzymanych dłoniach sztyletach i zaatakowali jednocześnie, z mechaniczną precyzją zadając ciosy. Tak bezpośredni kontakt zmusił Nadeema do szybszej reakcji i już po chwili wszyscy troje zniknęli w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu ukryci za tumanami kurzu i wzniesionego pyłu. O zażartej walce świadczyły tylko rozlegające się co i rusz odgłosy pękających murów i rozbłyski jasnego światła.

\- Co do jednego miał rację… - mruknął łagodnie Erastiel, wykręcając rękę Alys z sadystycznym upodobaniem. Dziewczyna zawyła z bólu i runęła na kolana.  – Potrzeba ci więcej wiary, siostro.

\- Wyłamiesz… mi… rękę… - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, ledwo hamując zbierające się w oczach łzy.

\- Och, doprawdy? – Uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem jeszcze mocniej przycisnął jej nadgarstek do pleców. Potem przykucnął przy oddychającej spazmatycznie anielicy, pochylił się i zanurzył twarz w jej włosach. – Widzisz, siostro… - szepnął, a Alys poczuła jego ciepły oddech na uchu i policzku. – Z pewnymi faktami nie można dyskutować. A faktem jest, że nasz Ojciec zostawia nam wolną rękę w zarządzaniu Królestwem. A także to, że wszystkie portale są albo zamknięte, albo obstawione przez skrzydlatych braci. Głównym wejściem na pewno nie przejdziesz, nie ze złamanym skrzydłem. Nie wrócisz więc do Nieba. Nie masz co próbować. – Zaśmiał się cicho, gładząc policzek dziewczyny. – Chociaż… byłbym rozczarowany, gdybyś tego nie zrobiła. Dziwi mnie tylko towarzystwo, w jakim się zaczęłaś obracać. Demon? Naprawdę? Alys, Alys… Żeby upaść tak nisko…

Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej przykrego, bo nagle z półmroku panującego pod podwyższeniem dla chóru dał się słyszeć huk. Mury zadrgały w niemych dreszczach, a z sufitu posypał się tynk. Zaraz potem rozległ się pełen bólu, rozdzierający kobiecy krzyk.

Erastiel zamarł niczym czający się na ofiarę drapieżnik. Powoli odwrócił głowę, wpatrując się czujnie w miejsce pojedynku. Alys również podniosła wzrok. Oblizała spierzchnięte wargi i szepnęła:

\- Czyżby jakieś kłopoty?

Mężczyzna syknął ze złością, a srebrzyste włosy opadły mu na czoło.

\- Cholerny demon! Suriel?! Amhielu?!

Zza jednego z ocalałych, nienaruszonych filarów wyłoniły się oba anioły. Oboje utracili swoją broń, a ich eleganckie dotąd ubrania nosiły wyraźne ślady walki. W dodatku Amhiel podtrzymywał słaniającą się na nogach Suriel, która przyciskała kurczowo dłoń do brzucha i krzywiła się lekko.

Erastiel jednym spojrzeniem ogarnął swoich towarzyszy i puścił rękę dziewczyny, która z bolesnym jękiem opadła na podłogę.

\- Wracamy! – warknął i po chwili mały kościółek wypełnił łopot skrzydeł. Anioły zniknęły.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko dalekim gruchaniem gołębi.

\- Nadeem? – szepnęła Alys, rozcierając obolały nadgarstek. Odkaszlnęła. – Nadeem?! – podniosła głos.

Wstała z ziemi, otrzepała niedbale spodnie z pyłu i potykając się nieco, podbiegła w stronę wejścia. Serce podchodziło jej do gardła.

Nagle z mroku, wśród opadających miękko obłoków kurzu wynurzyła się wysoka, ciemna postać. Demon szedł wolnym krokiem, przyciskając wierzch dłoni do policzka. W ferworze walki zgubił tasiemkę wiążącą mu włosy na karku i teraz czarne kosmyki rozsypały się na ramionach i opadły na twarz. Szkarłatne oczy błyszczały gorączkowo, a usta wykrzywiał gniewny grymas.

\- Pierzaste sukinsyny – mruknął, gdy anielica zatrzymała się pół metra przed nim. Niemałą przyjemność sprawił mu widok ledwo ukrywanej ulgi na jej twarzy. – Bez urazy, oczywiście. Ale poważnie, nie potrafią walczyć uczciwie…

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś? – przerwała mu, nie mogąc sobie, a raczej jemu, darować odrobiny złośliwości.

\- No i po co ten sarkazm? – burknął niezadowolony, ocierając krew spływającą mu z rozbitej wargi. Spojrzał na zakrwawione palce z wyraźną zadumą.

Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho, po czym wyciągnęła do góry rękę, dotykając lekko czoła demona. Z czubków jej palców spłynęło blade światło niosące strumień energii. Rozchodziło się łagodnie po skórze, znacząc ją jasnym strużkami, niczym rozświetlonymi drobnymi żyłkami. Wszelkie obrażenia na twarzy Nadeema zniknęły bez śladu.

Demon wpatrywał się w anielicę z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem. Nie mógł ujść jego uwadze fakt, że Alys nie tylko  go uleczyła, ale był to pierwszy raz, kiedy w ogóle go dotknęła!   
I to jeszcze z własnej woli. Z własnej inicjatywy!

Nadeem stał bez ruchu, przykładając dłoń do gładkiego policzka i próbując otrząsnąć się z szoku, ale anielica chyba tego nie zauważyła albo nic sobie z tego nie robiła, bo odwróciła się od razu i omiotła smutnym wzrokiem miejsce, gdzie odbyła niezbyt przyjemną rozmowę z Erastielem. Potem spojrzała raz jeszcze na ścianę, gdzie wcześniej widniał portal i westchnęła ciężko.

\- Gdzie jest przejście? – zapytał demon, stając obok niej i zerkając na nią uważnie.

\- Zniknęło – mruknęła niechętnie.

\- Więc nie możesz… wrócić?

Pokręciła głową z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie… Wejścia są pilnowane. Nie wpuszczą mnie. – Zagryzła wargi. – Cholera! – syknęła i wczepiła palce we włosy. Zaczęła nerwowo krążyć po nawie głównej, wzniecając niewielkie obłoczki pyłu, które umykały zaraz spod jej butów.

Nadeem postanowił jej nie przeszkadzać w rozmyślaniach i pozwolił samej podjąć najlepszą dla niej w tej chwili decyzję. Podszedł do ławki leżącej pod ścianą, chyba jedynej w całym kościółku, która prawie w całości ocalała przed zniszczeniem. Podniósł ją, ustawił na ziemi, sprawdzając, czy stoi prosto, potem przysiadł ostrożnie. Obserwował jak Alys wpatruje się w wiszący na linach krzyż z figurą Chrystusa i szepcze cicho tylko dla niej zrozumiałe słowa. Zawsze chciał wiedzieć, o co modlą się ludzie. Jak się modlą, co mówią, o co proszą, za co dziękują, co jest dla nich ważne. A o co mógł się modlić anioł? Nadeem jako demon nie uznawał nad sobą prawie żadnego zwierzchnictwa, nigdy też nie uważał, by pokora mogła cokolwiek wyjednać, a uniżona postawa była godna naśladowania. Z tym większą więc fascynacją śledził sylwetkę dziewczyny. Wiele by dał, by usłyszeć, o czym teraz mówi do Jedynego, którego on sam nie znał i znać nie chciał. Odwrócił jednak szybko wzrok, gdy ramiona anielicy opadły w geście zniechęcenia, a ona sama podeszła do ławki, w której siedział, i przycupnęła na niej z westchnieniem.

Siedzieli w ciszy. Każde zatopione we własnych myślach. Czas jakby się zatrzymał. A może tak naprawdę nigdy ich nie dotyczył? Spokój tego miejsca studził emocje, łagodził rozczarowanie.

\- Alys – odezwał się w końcu Nadeem.

Dziewczyna drgnęła, jakby dopiero sobie przypomniała o jego obecności.

\- Hm?

\- Co teraz?

\- Sama nie wiem… - zaczęła cicho, wpatrując się w szczątki ołtarza. – Nie zrezygnuję, wiesz, z szukania portali. Może… może o którymś zapomną? Albo nie wiedzą o nim? Może taki znajdę… albo po prostu mnie wpuszczą. – Odkaszlnęła. – Zobaczymy. Na pewno nie odpuszczę. I na pewno nie daruję Erastielowi! Co to, to nie! Jeszcze tego pożałuje… - mruknęła jakby do siebie.

Nadeem uśmiechnął się ledwo zauważalnie. Tego się spodziewał. Od samego początku, od momentu, kiedy spotkali się w bramie kamienicy, czuł, że Alys nigdy nie odpuszcza, że jest typem wojownika. Niby nic o niej nie wiedział, ale dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że racja jest po stronie dziewczyny i tak naprawdę znalazła się ona na Ziemi nie przez przypadek.

\- Mogłaś przejść… - mruknął i przesunął palcem po oparciu ławki. Z uwagą przyjrzał się zebranej na opuszku warstwie kurzu, a potem otrzepał dłonie. – Miałaś chwilę, żeby wejść do portalu. Sam widziałem. A oni nie zauważyliby od razu. Mogłaś wrócić do domu.

\- Mogłam wrócić… - powtórzyła głucho, a potem zamilkła, nie kontynuując tematu.

Znów siedzieli w ciszy. Jedynymi dźwiękami, które teraz ją zakłócały, były ciche skrobanie gdzieś za ścianą i jeszcze cichsze piski małych, ciekawskich stworzonek.

Słońce, kończące powoli swą wędrówkę po niebie, chyliło się ku zachodowi i zmieniło kąt padania swych promieni. Złoto-pomarańczowe smugi wpadały przez wyłamane okiennice coraz bardziej poziomo, ocieplając barwę odłażącej ze ścian farby.

\- Pamiętasz, jak zapytałaś kiedyś, dlaczego jestem na Ziemi? – zaczął łagodnym tonem Nadeem. Alys zerknęła na niego przelotnie i skinęła głową. – Powiedziałem ci wtedy, że w Otchłani nikt nie ogranicza niczyjej wolności, że jest jej aż nadto, prawda? Tak właśnie jest. Tak właśnie wygląda Piekło. Nie tak, jak przedstawiają je ludzie. Nie ma kotłów z wrzącą smołą, w której gotuje się nieszczęśników, nie ma diabłów, którzy zaostrzonymi pikami dźgają potępieńców. Dorti zawsze się strasznie śmiała z tego pomysłu… - Nadeem uśmiechnął się lekko. – Piekło jest takie, na jakie każdy tam trafiający zasługuje. Ale każdy ma swoje prywatne piekło. Ile dusz, tyle rodzajów nieszczęścia i zła. Widzisz, to jest jedna przestrzeń, ale każdy cierpi na swój własny sposób. Oczywiście, jest w  pewien sposób kategoryzowane i zarządzane, od tego są całe zastępy demonów i innych stworzeń…

\- Ty też się tym zajmowałeś? – wpadła mu w słowo Alys, tym razem patrząc wprost na niego. Promienie słońca odbijały się w jej oczach, sprawiając, że lśniły niczym poranne gwiazdy.

\- Tak – odparł spokojnie. – Przez pewien czas, tak. Niemniej… to właśnie jest najgorsze w Otchłani. Błądzące po wszechobecnym pustkowiu dusze, pełne rozpaczy, niekończącego się żalu, czasem wściekłości, czasem żądzy zemsty… Wyobrażasz to sobie? – zapytał, gdy poczuł, że lekko zadrżała. – Niektóre z nich zdają sobie sprawę, gdzie się znajdują, inne wpadają w szaleństwo i już nic do nich nie dociera. Jedne okazują spóźnioną skruchę, błagają, by pomóc im się wydostać. Inne zaś są tak zatwardziałe w swych postępkach, że butnie chwalą się nimi, ukrywając ból potępienia. Jedno, co łączy je wszystkie, to samotność. Przeraźliwa, dojmująca samotność… - szepnął cicho. Alys przymknęła oczy, jakby wizja przytaczana jej przez Nadeema była zbyt okropna. – Wszystkie dusze są skupione na sobie, na swoim bólu, na swojej karze. Wciąż i wciąż, na nowo, przeżywają własne czyny, zapętlając się w serii zdarzeń, nie odgraniczając przeszłości od teraźniejszości… Sami popełniają grzech, sami się skazują i sami się za niego karzą. Ludzie na Ziemi mówią, że dzieląc się bólem z innymi, staje się on dwa razy mniejszy. W Otchłani tak to nie funkcjonuje. Tam nikt się niczym nie dzieli i nikt nikomu nie pomoże. – Zamilkł na chwilę, zbierając myśli. – Wiesz, na czym polega tam wolność? Na tym, że można robić, co się chce. Dosłownie. Dusze ogarnięte pasją i szaleństwem nie mają żadnych pragnień, marzeń ani celów, więc w zasadzie błąkają się w obrębie krainy w sposób nieograniczony. Natomiast mieszkańcy nie są kontrolowani, nie ma zakazów ani nakazów. Mój ojciec rządzi tam niepodzielnie, ale szczerze, to niezbyt się interesuje. Z opowieści zasłyszanych od jego starych znajomych wiem, że kiedyś mu zależało. Kiedyś, dawno temu, był prawdziwym… buntownikiem. – Zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił głową. – Miał swoje zdanie, postawił na swoim i został przywódcą. Podziwianym przez swoich podwładnych, znienawidzonym przez Świetlistych. Tym, który wśród ludzi uchodził za największe zło i który budził przerażenie. Z biegiem czasu jednak… znudził się. Tak, mój ojciec jest znudzony Piekłem. Nic mu nie daje już satysfakcji. Wszystko, co się tam znajduje, nie zaprząta jego myśli dłużej niż to konieczne. Gdy jeszcze mieszkałem w Otchłani, coraz częściej to dostrzegałem. Początkowo zwracałem mu uwagę. Potem, im bardziej on był obojętny, tym bardziej mnie to się nie podobało. Nie przeszkadzał mu rozszerzający się chaos. W dodatku przestał utrzymywać kontakty z informatorami z Ziemi, nie dbał o wizerunek Otchłani, nie regulował przepływu dusz ani ich segregacji… - W tym momencie Alys zerknęła na niego szybko, by zaraz odwrócić spłoszona wzrok. Nadeem zdawał się tego nie zauważyć i kontynuował spokojnym głosem. – Tak… polityka zagraniczna zdecydowanie nie jest jego mocną stroną. Wewnętrzna też nie. Nasze kłótnie przybrały na sile i któregoś dnia oznajmiłem, że dłużej nie będę tego znosił i odchodzę. – Pokręcił głową w zadumie. – Żebyś go wtedy widziała… Chociaż nie, nie życzę ci tego! Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że Niosący Światło jest potęgą – rzekł z mimowolnym respektem. – Z całej jego sylwetki promieniuje… moc. A wtedy… dodatkowo… rozczarowanie. Nie krzyczał, właściwie nic nie mówił, a ja wiedziałem, że zawiodłem go jako syn. A jednak musiałem odejść. To nie było dobre pożegnanie.

\- I już nigdy tam nie wróciłeś? – zapytała anielica, splatając dłonie na podołku i wpatrując się we własne kolana.

\- Wróciłem. W ciągu tych wielu lat spędzonych w różnych zakątkach Ziemi tylko raz wróciłem do domu. Ale nie ma co wspominać. – Wzruszył ramionami. – W najbliższym czasie nie planuję odwiedzać rodziny – dodał kąśliwie.

\- Nadeem… ja… nie wiedziałam…

\- Skąd miałaś wiedzieć? – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Piekło to piekło i obyś nigdy nie musiała tam zaglądać.

Alys siedziała bez ruchu, przetrawiając słowa demona. Opowieść o Otchłani trochę nią wstrząsnęła. Dla niej, owszem, zawsze była miejscem udręki, ale żeby aż tak? Wzdrygnęła się w duchu na myśl, że Władca Piekieł był kiedyś jednym z jej braci. Potężniejszym, wspanialszym, ale jednak bratem.

Nagle poczuła dziwną więź z Nadeemem. Demon, syn samego Niosącego Światło, z własnej woli zrezygnował z przysługujących mu zaszczytów i opuścił dom. Fakt, zauważyła już jakiś czas temu, że ludzie go w pewien sposób fascynowali, lubił wśród nich przebywać i o nich opowiadać. Dobrze czuł się na Ziemi.

\- Ty nie jesteś wyrzutkiem – powiedziała ni z tego ni z owego.

Nadeem spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Eee… nie jestem?

\- Nie. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Odszedłeś sam, z własnej woli. No i zawsze możesz wrócić.

Demon zamyślił się na chwilę, a potem zaśmiał się pogodnie.

\- Tylko nie mów pozostałym, bo jeszcze mnie wyrzucą.

\- Nie wyrzucą. – Pokręciła powoli głową. – Razem z Dorti jesteście twórcami klubu. Dzięki wam on funkcjonuje i każdy może tam przyjść. Nawet taki anioł jak ja… - dokończyła ponuro, choć wcale nie chciała, żeby tak wyszło. Powinna przestać już się nad sobą użalać!

\- Alys… - zaprotestował.

\- Nie, naprawdę. Jestem wyrzutkiem, jak sam widzisz…

\- Nie jesteś. To zupełnie co…

\- Poza tym uratowałeś mi życie…

\- To nic takiego. Znaczy, to Dorti właściwie…

\- … a ja nawet ci nie podziękowałam.

Nadeem westchnął ciężko, czując, że jej nie przekona. Anielica potrafiła być nieznośnie uparta. Tymczasem dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. W zielonych oczach malowała się powaga.

\- Dziękuję. Pomogłeś mi znaleźć portal i w dodatku opowiedziałeś, czemu jesteś tu, na Ziemi. Dziękuję i…

\- Nie czuj się zobowiązana! – Pomachał dłonią dla podkreślenia słów. – Nie musisz mówić.

\- Nie muszę – przyznała. – Ale i tak już jesteś w to zamieszany i sporo widziałeś, więc… - Wzruszyła ramionami i zamilkła.

Nadeem czekał. Dał jej czas na zebranie myśli. Nie popędzał.

Nagle zapragnął jej dotknąć. Chociażby na chwilę, przelotnie. W jakiś sposób dodać otuchy. Pokazać, że jest obok i mimo wielu różnic między nimi, nawet tych pozornie nie do przeskoczenia, anielica może na niego liczyć.

Zerknął na Alys spod oka i ostrożnie, nieco niepewnie wyciągnął rękę. Dotknął lekko jej dłoni, zaciśniętej kurczowo na rąbku koszuli. Była drobna i przyjemnie chłodna, taka, jaką przykłada się gorączkującej osobie do czoła. Palce dziewczyny rozluźniły się i nieśmiało splotły z jego palcami. Jednak jej twarz pozostała nieprzenikniona, kiedy zaczęła mówić:

\- Jak pewnie zdajesz sobie sprawę, w Królestwie panuje ład i porządek. Każdy ma swoje zajęcia, ściśle wyznaczone, odpowiednie do stanowiska i umiejętności. I tak na przykład anioły obdarzone przez Ojca szczególnym darem cierpliwości, opiekuńczości i miłości do ludzi, zostają Stróżami. – Zamyśliła się na chwilę, by zaraz kontynuować pewniejszym głosem. – Ja jako młody anioł musiałam przejść wiele szkoleń i testów, aż w końcu nadszedł dzień, kiedy mieli mnie przydzielić do konkretnej grupy zadaniowej. Wybór moich zwierzchników padł na tak zwane Rozdroże Dusz, czyli miejsce, z którego dusze zmarłych ludzi są kierowane odpowiednio według ich czynów od razu do Nieba, do Czyśćca lub też do was, na dół. Dotychczas całą procedurę nadzorował Angeal, który z kolei podlegał samemu Gabrielowi. Nie wiem… nie wiem, jak i kiedy to się stało, że nagle zadanie to zostało przekazane Mahalkielowi. I najwyraźniej od tego się zaczęło. Mając pod sobą wielu wiernych mu aniołów, począł zaprowadzać zmiany według własnego uznania, czego prawdopodobnie nikt nie kontrolował. Archaniołowie mu ufali, a Ojciec… Ojciec nie dał znaku, że coś może być nie tak. – Westchnęła cicho. – Ale wracając do mnie… to był jeden z moich pierwszych dni pracy. Podobało mi się to, że dostałam tak odpowiedzialną posadę. Rozdział dusz zawsze następuje według z góry ustalonych zasad, zawsze sprawdza się wszystkie kryteria i dokładnie analizuje, więc dopiero wtedy dusza zostaje odesłana dalej. Jednakże jeszcze na mojej zmianie przyszedł nieznany mi anioł, przynosząc nowe rozkazy. Byłam już wtedy sama, więc nikt nie słyszał naszej rozmowy. Niestety – dodała z nieskrywanym żalem. – Przeczytałam je i mimo pozornie identycznej wymowy, zawierały pewne zmiany dotyczące rozdziału. Gdy zapytałam tego anioła, od kogo są te rozkazy, najpierw zaczął się motać w wyjaśnieniach, potem jednak przyznał, że od Mahalkiela. Potem… Potem stwierdziłam, że muszę o tym porozmawiać z Angealem, bo coś mi tam nie pasowało. Po prostu nie tak się wcześniej uczyłam. A nowe przepisy były bardzo restrykcyjne. Dużo więcej dusz skazywano na drogę do was albo na dłużej do Czyśćca, czasem zupełnie niesłusznie. Zanim jednak zdążyłam się dobrze wczytać w dokumenty, anioł zniknął. Zdezorientowana nie wiedziałam, co mam robić, więc dalej pracowałam według starych zasad. No i wtedy się zaczęło… - Potrząsnęła smutno głową. – Następnego dnia znalazł mnie Erastiel. Zaprosił do siebie, w ogóle był bardzo uprzejmy i miły. Wręcz troskliwy. – Parsknęła wymuszonym śmiechem. – Od słowa do słowa przeszliśmy do tematu rozdziału dusz. Wypytywał, jak mi idzie w pracy, czy dobrze się tam czuję… I co sądzę o nowych rozkazach. Wiele się nie zastanawiając, powiedziałam mu, że dla mnie te przepisy są irracjonalne, nie wiem, kto je układał, ale na pewno tego nie skonsultował. Stwierdziłam, że nie będę według nich pracować, póki nie dostanę jakiegoś potwierdzenia z góry. Teraz wiem, że to był okropny błąd, ale wtedy… nie wiedziałam, że nie mogę mu ufać. Erastiel… wyglądał na zatroskanego, może trochę rozczarowanego, ale poza tym… Nie, nie zrobił nic. Zapytał tylko, czy kwestionuję otrzymane rozkazy. Zaprzeczyłam, oczywiście, bo… no bo ja tylko potrzebowałam jakiś wskazówek. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała podważać czyjegoś zdania! Przyjął to bardzo spokojnie, pokiwał głową, że tak, w porządku, nic się nie stało, to zwykła pomyłka. I ja tak to traktowałam, przynajmniej wtedy. Odprowadził mnie osobiście do drzwi, pożegnał się miło. I jeszcze na koniec rzucił coś w stylu, że… każdy ma chwile, gdy nachodzą go wątpliwości. Nie zdążyłam mu na to odpowiedzieć, bo już zamknął gabinet. – Alys zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na palcach Nadeema i kontynuowała opowieść. – Wydawało mi się, że sprawa przycichła. Ale jakieś dwa dni później, kiedy wracałam do siebie… Nikogo nie było w pobliżu i… nagle ktoś mnie złapał od tyłu. Nie mogłam oddychać, nie mogłam się uwolnić, bo był dużo silniejszy ode mnie… Próbowałam krzyczeć, ale wtedy czymś mi przyłożył i… straciłam chyba przytomność… a kiedy się ocknęłam, nie wiedziałam, gdzie jestem. Słyszałam tylko głosy, były coraz bliżej. Aż w końcu weszli do pomieszczenia. Zdążyłam rozpoznać tylko jednego z najwierniejszych aniołów Mahalkiela, Abariela, ale zaraz zasłonili mi oczy. N-nie wiem, kto jeszcze tam był… I w-wtedy… wtedy… ktoś k-kucnął przy mnie… - Głos jej drżał coraz bardziej i mówienie sprawiało niemałą trudność. Gula w gardle powiększała się z każdym słowem, kiedy przypominała sobie tamten dzień. Dzień upadku. Alys przełknęła ślinę, ale na niewiele się to zdało. - … i szepnął tak, że ledwie go usłyszałam: „T-tak kończą tacy jak ty”. Dał rozkaz pozostałym…  T-trzymali mnie mocno, choć się w-wyrywałam, i właśnie w-wtedy… z-złamał… złamał mi skrzydło… - Odwróciła głowę tak, aby siedzący obok demon nie widział wyrazu jej twarzy. Nadeem zdołał tylko dostrzec maleńką kropelkę toczącą się powoli po linii policzka i zatrzymującą się na drżącym podbródku dziewczyny. Kropla skapnęła bezszelestnie, wsiąkając natychmiast w materiał koszuli. – Bolało… b-bardzo bolało… Jak jeszcze nigdy nic w całym moim życiu. N-nie mogłam się ruszać… Nie czułam nic poza t-tym bólem… Potem zawlekli mnie dokądś, ale było mi już tak obojętne, c-co ze mną zrobią, że nie p-protestowałam. A potem już była tylko ciemność i pęd wiatru… n-nie wiem, czy to właśnie b-było spadanie, ale… wylądowałam na czymś twardym i zimnym. Zerwałam opaskę z oczu, rozejrzałam się i… jeszcze nigdy nie czułam takiej bezradności… Trafiłam na Z-ziemię. – Kolejne krople skapywały miękko, zostawiając słone ślady na skórze i mokre plamy na koszuli. – Nienawidziłam tego miejsca od pierwszej minuty. Było ciemno, chłodno, w-wilgotno… i nie miałam, co ze sobą zrobić. S-sama nie wiem, ile przeleżałam na ławeczce w… w parku… C-czułam się cała odrętwiała, nie mogłam ruszyć ręką… Aż w końcu pomyślałam, że jeśli nie wstanę… jeśli nie spróbuję iść dalej, to umrę na tej ławce i nikt nawet tego nie zauważy… W-więc szłam… i zaczął p-padać deszcz… i znalazłam waszą b-bramę… A potem ty… znalazłeś mnie… - dokończyła już szeptem.

Nadeem odetchnął głęboko, byleby tylko nie zacząć kląć na głos. Był tak wściekły, a jednocześnie zadziwiająco współczuł dziewczynie, tak że nie był w stanie się odezwać. Żałował tylko, że nie pozabijał tych skrzydlatych popaprańców, kiedy miał do tego okazję.

Alys tymczasem otarła oczy wolną ręką i powiedziała już prawie normalnym, spokojnym głosem:

\- Teraz jestem przekonana, że za tym stał Erastiel. Wykonuje rozkazy Mahalkiela. To on obstawił wszystkie portale. Wiedział, że będę ich kiedyś szukać. Mówił, że takich jak ja jest wielu… oni też będą ich szukać. Tylko dlaczego… dlaczego nikt do tej pory nie interweniował? Żaden ze Świetlistych ani sam… sam Ojciec? – zapytała w zamyśleniu, po czym zerwała się na równe nogi, wyswobadzając dłoń z uścisku Nadeema. Stanęła po środku kościółka wyprostowana, z dumnie uniesioną głową i spojrzała w stronę dawnego ołtarza.

\- Ojcze? – zawołała głośno, płosząc z parapetów senne gołębie. – Ojcze?! Słyszysz mnie? – Obróciła się gwałtownie, aż zachrzęściła pokruszona posadzka. – Panie? Wołam do ciebie! Słyszysz? – Wpatrywała się teraz w ozdobione popękanymi malowidłami sklepienie. – Ojcze...?

W końcu westchnęła z rezygnacją. Zwróciła się do Nadeema, który siedział wciąż w milczeniu na rachitycznej ławce i przyglądał się jej z uwagą.

\- Słyszysz coś?

\- Nie… - odparł ostrożnie, nie będąc pewien, o co jej właściwie chodzi.

\- Ja też nie. Nigdy nie słyszałam. – Ruszyła pewnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia. Rzuciła jeszcze przez ramię: - Chodźmy. Nic tu po nas.

Nadeem dogonił ją w drzwiach. Wyszli z kościoła i otoczyło ich chłodne, wieczorne powietrze. Na zachodzie było jeszcze jasno, ale na wschodnim niebie pojawiły się pierwsze blade gwiazdy.

Alys przystanęła na schodach, jakby tknięta nagłym pomysłem.

\- Nikt nas nie widzi, prawda?

Kiedy demon skinął głową, uniosła rękę ponad głowę i powolnym gestem zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. Zamigotało delikatne światło i zaraz potem z głośnym hukiem runęły kamienne mury. Rozsypały się kolorowe witraże, rzeźbione kupidynki roztrzaskały się w drobny mak. Stare drewno pękało z bolesnym jękiem, jakby błagając o litość. A jednak nic już nie mogło zatrzymać dzieła zniszczenia i po chwili z kościółka została sterta gruzów.

Kiedy anielica i demon wynurzyli się z opadającego obłoku pyłu, Alys powiedziała cichym, bezbarwnym głosem:

\- Tu już nie ma nic świętego.

I ruszyła przed siebie.

Nie zważając na pełne paniki głosy ludzi, którzy zobaczyli bądź usłyszeli walący się kościółek, Alys i Nadeem przeszli kawałek dalej i jak na komendę oboje zniknęli w ledwo słyszalnym pyknięciem.


	6. Rozdział 6

Nieposłuszne kosmyki włosów opadły na twarz, kiedy Alys ściągnęła z głowy kaptur. Zdecydowanym ruchem zatrzasnęła za sobą żelazną bramę kamienicy. Wśród grubych murów gwałtowne podmuchy wiatru znacznie osłabły i dziewczyna zwolniła kroku. Rozpinając pożyczoną od Dorti (i nieco za szeroką) kurtkę, wchodziła powoli po schodach.

To nie był udany dzień. Zresztą… nie pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatni. Od czasu spotkania z Erastielem w kościele na obrzeżach miasta, codziennie wyruszała, by szukać innych portali. Wczesnym rankiem wczytywała się dokładnie w listę, którą dostała od Nadeema, zapamiętywała miejsca i adresy, a potem… przeczesywała teren. Nie musząc już ograniczać się w kwestii używania swojej mocy, przenosiła się do coraz bardziej oddalonych miast i miasteczek, zataczając niemal idealne okręgi, jeśli ktoś by spojrzał na mapę Stanów. Za każdym razem ostrożnie zbliżała się do wyznaczonego punktu. Czujna, zawsze pełna napięcia, nasłuchiwała odgłosu obcych kroków czy nieznajomych głosów.

Raz czy dwa w ogóle nie wyczuła żadnej mocy, która zazwyczaj towarzyszy przejściom. Najwyraźniej wejścia do Nieba zostały tam zlikwidowane. Kilkukrotnie odnalazła poszukiwane portale, ale nie potrafiła ich do końca otworzyć, więc zakładała, że ktoś ich dokładnie pilnuje tam u góry i nie ma co ryzykować. Kiedyś nawet wydawało się jej, że zauważyła innego anioła, skradającego się ku przejściu z równą ostrożnością. Chciała go zawołać, może porozmawiać z nim, ale spłoszony zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. A może był tylko naiwnym złudzeniem...?

Alys westchnęła ciężko. Nic nie było tak łatwe, jak się spodziewała, ale nie traciła nadziei. Będąc już na pierwszym piętrze, zajrzała do salonu tatuaży. Przyciągnęło ją tam jasne światło lampy i pełne złości, niewyraźne pomrukiwania odwróconej tyłem diablicy. Kobieta z furią czyściła blaty, przekładała sprzęty z miejsca w miejsce i klęła pod nosem, gdy wszystko leciało jej z rąk.

\- Cześć, Dorti – przywitała się Alys, kiedy stwierdziła, że nie ma co liczyć, by została zauważona.

Diablica podskoczyła w powietrzu i przycisnęła dłoń do serca.

\- Bój się Boga, dziewczyno! – Odetchnęła głęboko. – Chcesz mnie o zawał przyprawić?

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałam się tak skradać. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Coś się stało? Wyglądasz na... hm… zdenerwowaną.

\- Ach, to nic takiego, naprawdę. Już nic… Sama nie wiem… Nie powinnam się przejmować. Nieważne. – Dorti zamachała lekceważąco dłonią. – Lepiej powiedz, skarbie, co u ciebie? Znalazłaś coś?

Alys pokręciła głową, opierając się ramieniem o framugę.

\- Znowu nic. Tym razem wszystkie były zablokowane.

\- Nie martw się… - Diablica starała się powiedzieć to lekkim, pocieszającym tonem, ale średnio jej to wyszło. – Znajdziesz taki, którego nie będą pilnować. Na pewno.

\- Mam nadzieję – mruknęła w zamyśleniu anielica. – Jest Nadeem? – zapytała nagle.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu Dorti zmieszała się nieco, a między ciemnymi brwiami pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka.

\- Hm, cóż, jest. Tak, jest. Ale… chyba jest zajęty… dosyć.

\- Zajęty? – Dziewczyna uniosła brew.

\- Tak, tak. Może później cię znajdzie. – Starała uśmiechnąć się przekonująco.

\- Aha… - powiedziała powoli Alys i wzruszyła ramionami. Coś jej tu nie pasowało. – Dobrze, w takim razie idę do siebie. Potem zejdę do klubu.

\- Wspaniale, wspaniale… - wymruczała Dorti nie do końca przytomnie.

Alys posłała jej jeszcze jedno zdumione spojrzenie i powędrowała schodami na trzecie piętro. W holu było ciemno, więc od razu rzuciło jej się w oczy jasne światło dochodzące zza otwartych na oścież drzwi na samym końcu korytarza. Drzwi do pokoju Nadeema.

Nagle w polu widzenia pojawił się niski, chuderlawy człowieczek. Przypadł do ściany i osunął się po niej, kwiląc cicho. Cienkie jak patyki ręce wyciągnął przed siebie jakby chciał się przed czymś bronić albo ukryć.

Dziewczyna ostrożnie podeszła kilka kroków, zatrzymując się przy swoim pokoju. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami starała się wyłapać słowa z prowadzonej rozmowy. O ile dało się to nazwać rozmową…

\- Ty zapchlony sukinkocie! Myślałeś, że kogo chcesz oszukać, co?!

\- Panie, zlituj...! Ja wcale nie...!

\- Nie kłam mi tu w żywe oczy! – Głos Nadeema ciął powietrze niczym sztylet. – Znam takich jak ty… podłych, obłudnych łajdaków, którzy wykorzystują innych.

\- Panie dobry, ja nie...! Ja tylko… Chciałem… - Człowieczek niemal odchodził od zmysłów. Alys widziała, jak bardzo stara się skurczyć, zniknąć, chowając głowę w wątłe ramiona.

\- Nie przerywaj, jak Książę mówi do ciebie, parszywcu! – W polu widzenia mignęli jej teraz Bliźniacy.

\- Wiem, czego chciałeś i prawie ci się to udało. – Stłumione kroki zabrzmiały bliżej drzwi. Drobny mężczyzna pisnął z nieukrywanym przerażeniem i spojrzał w górę. – Możesz nabierać naiwnych ludzi, możesz oszukiwać niewinne kobiety, jak Dorti, która tak lekkomyślnie ci zaufała… Ale wiedz jedno… Nigdy nie nabierzesz demona! – Ostatnie zdanie Nadeem wrzasnął tak, że jego głos odbił się echem po korytarzu.

Człowieczek także wrzasnął i nagle poszybował jakieś dwa metry nad ziemię. Trzymał się kurczowo za gardło, próbując wydusić coś z siebie, i majtał w powietrzu nogami. Ale za nic nie mógł się oswobodzić.

Tymczasem w drzwiach pojawił Nadeem. Alys jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go w tak… przerażającej formie. Wysoka sylwetka wydłużyła się jeszcze bardziej, choć kontury wydawały się rozmyte, nierzeczywiste. Tak jak wtedy w kościele otaczała go chmura cienia, tłumiąca światło, zniekształcająca obraz. Rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się, także ciężko było go rozpoznać. Demon wyciągnął prawą rękę przed siebie i powoli, jakby od niechcenia zaciskał palce, przez co lewitujący mężczyzna kwiczał i jęczał coraz bardziej.

Tego był za wiele.

Alys ruszyła przed siebie z gniewną miną. Cokolwiek zrobił ten człowiek, nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie!

\- Nadeem! Co ty wyrabiasz?! – krzyknęła. – Puść go natychmiast!

Demon spojrzał na nią z lodowatą furią w szkarłatnych, płonących oczach. Ktoś o słabszych nerwach czy mniejszej odwadze od razu by zrezygnował, ale anielica zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę i niezrażona szła dalej.

\- Don, Leo… - powiedział Nadeem zaskakująco opanowanym głosem. – Wiecie, co robić.

I zanim Alys zdążyła dotrzeć do drzwi, bliźniacy doskoczyli do nich i z głośnym łupnięciem zatrzasnęli je tuż przed jej nosem. Sekundę później na ich środku wykwitła świecąca fosforyzującym, błękitnym blaskiem anty-anielska pieczęć.

Dziewczyna szarpnęła za klamkę, a potem walnęła z całej siły w drewno, ale uzyskała jedynie ból w zaciśniętej pięści.

\- Otwieraj te drzwi, cholerny demonie! Słyszysz?! Mówię do ciebie! Nadeem!

Krzyczała tak jeszcze chwilę, aż niemal ochrypła. Z wściekłością uderzyła jeszcze raz i odwróciła się na pięcie. Zza drzwi dochodziło ciche kwilenie maltretowanego człowieka. Żeby je zagłuszyć (i żeby się nieco na czymś wyżyć), tym razem trzasnęła swoimi drzwiami.

\- Cholera! – warknęła sama do siebie.

Krążyła niespokojnie po pomieszczeniu, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie kurtki.

Żeby coś takiego działo się tuż pod jej nosem...! I żeby nie mogła zareagować! A ten demon… ten… ten...! Zacisnęła usta. Mogła się tego spodziewać. Ba, powinna była się tego spodziewać! Przecież to… demon no!

Odetchnęła głęboko. Nie ma co się denerwować. Będzie się tłumaczył z zamordowania człowieka przed Dorti. Oby mu zrobiła piekło!

Już nieco spokojniejsza, Alys zdjęła wierzchnie okrycie i zarzuciła je niedbale na poręcz fotela. Zapaliła stojącą na stole lampkę i ciepłe światło rozproszyło pogłębiający się półmrok. Wyjęła z szuflady zwinięty w rulonik zwój z wykazem portali i rozprostowała go w dłoniach. Z cichym westchnieniem wykreśliła kolejne pozycje. Cienkie linie przecinały już Los Angeles, San Diego, Las Vegas (które wspominała z przerażeniem…), Phoenix, Edenvale i San Francisco, Sacramento, Carson City i kilka pomniejszych miasteczek. A tyle jeszcze przed nią! W końcu przecież musiała znaleźć drogę powrotną do domu, prawda?

Przejrzała uważnie parę następnych adresów. Wcześniej chciała nawet poprosić Nadeema, żeby jej towarzyszył w tych coraz dłuższych podróżach, zawsze to raźniej, gdy ktoś jest obok i może pomóc. Ale w tej sytuacji… nie chciała nawet o tym myśleć.

Przeciągnęła się lekko. Pod ubraniem poczuła jeszcze ciągnięcie przylepionego do skóry między łopatkami niewielkiego plastra. Dzięki umiejętnej opiece Dorti, rana na plecach już niemal całkowicie się wygoiła, a złamane skrzydło prawidłowo zrosło. Opatrunek pozostał jeszcze tylko w ramach ochrony wrażliwego nadal miejsca przed ocieraniem, ale postanowiła się go już pozbyć.

Podeszła do dużego, owalnego lustra, oprawionego w piękną, złotą ramę, stojącego pod ścianą na dwóch nóżkach z wypolerowanego drewna. Był to prezent od dżinna Agniego, który wrócił niedawno z podróży do swoich rodzinnych Indii. Dziewczyna wciąż nie mogła się nadziwić kunsztowi tamtejszych wytwórców. Nie spodziewała się, że można włożyć tyle trudu w stworzenie i ozdobienie tak w gruncie rzeczy błahego przedmiotu, jakim było to zwierciadło. A jednak ten przedmiot naprawdę wspaniale ubogacał teraz wystrój jej dość ponurego i pustego pokoiku.

Alys powolnym ruchem rozpięła guziki koszuli, zsunęła ją z ramion i odrzuciła na fotel. Odwróciła się plecami do tafli lustra i przesunęła w dół ramiączko podkoszulki. Ostrożnie odkleiła plaster. Skóra w tym miejscu wciąż była lekko zaczerwieniona, ale po ranie nie został nawet ślad. Musnęła delikatnie palcami niewielkie wybrzuszenie, z którego ukazała się lotka. Dziewczyna poruszyła barkami kilkukrotnie, ale nie odczuła żadnego bólu ani dyskomfortu. Pozwoliła więc sobie na więcej i lotki obu skrzydeł wydłużyły się znacznie, a po chwili pojawiły się maleńkie piórka.

I w tym momencie prawie podskoczyła, bo w ciszy pokoju rozległo się donośne pukanie do drzwi. Niemal pewna, kto to może być, powiedziała niechętne „Proszę.”, ale nie odwróciła się od lustra.

\- Cześć, Alys. – Czy jej się wydawało, czy w głosie Nadeema usłyszała coś jakby skruchę? – Co u ciebie?

\- W porządku – syknęła, rzucając ostre spojrzenie jego odbiciu w lustrze.

\- Chyba nie bardzo – westchnął, zamykając cicho drzwi i opierając się o nie plecami. – Jesteś na mnie zła?

Anielica przyjrzała się demonowi uważnie. Znów wyglądał normalnie. Znaczy jak zawsze. Jak młody, przystojny demon, o pociągającej twarzy, ciemnych oczach i ujmującym uśmiechu. Parsknęła za złością.

\- Kpisz sobie?! – Odwracając się  w jego stronę. – Oczywiście, że jestem zła! Może ja też powinnam sobie wymalować pieczęć na drzwiach, co?! – Machnęła ręką w zarysie wspomnianego symbolu. – Żebyś mi się na oczy nie pokazywał, ty… ty...!

\- No ja… - mruknął, pokręciwszy głową. – Alys, nie wiem, czy dobrze rozumiesz sytuację…

\- A jak inaczej można by zrozumieć fakt, że torturowałeś i zabiłeś człowieka?! W tym domu! Pod okiem Dorti!

Nadeem spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

\- Nie zabiłem go – powiedział spokojnie.

\- Jak to nie?! Przecież widziałam…

\- Co widziałaś, Alys? No co? Jak sobie dyndał w powietrzu? Proszę cię…

\- Tak i prawie go nie udusiłeś!

\- Prawie! Słowo klucz, maleńka!

\- No cóż, nie wiem, co dalej się stało, bo mi zatrzasnąłeś drzwi przed nosem! – wrzasnęła wytrącona z równowagi i wpatrywała się wściekle, jak Nadeem powoli podchodzi ku niej.

\- Nie mogłem pozwolić, żebyś naraziła się na tak nieprzyjemny obraz, jakim był ten parszywy gnojek tuż po tym, jak… - Zamyślił się na moment. - … dałem mu małą nauczkę. – Uśmiechnął się uroczo.

\- Tak? I co z niego zostało, co? Mokra plama na podłodze?! – Zatrzęsła się ze złości. – Sam jesteś parszywym…

\- Alys! – przerwał jej gwałtownie i pierwszy raz na jego twarzy pojawiło się zniecierpliwienie. – Nie zabiłem go! Może trochę postraszyłem, ale nic więcej. Nie doznał żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu… fizycznym. Nie zabiłem go. Co prawda, bliźniacy musieli mu pomóc wyjść stąd, ale stał na własnych nogach. Przysięgam – dodał, przykładając dłoń do serca.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego nieufnie, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Słowo demona. Jaaaasne…

\- Ty masz naprawdę bardzo złe zdanie o nas. – Westchnął ciężko. Minął anielicę i podszedł do stołu, na którym wciąż leżał rozwinięty do połowy spis portali. – Demony… nie zabijają ludzi. Wolą zawierać z nimi pakty, a potem patrzeć, jak cierpią albo jak sami się zabijają nawzajem. Chociaż według mnie to dość tandetna rozrywka… - mruknął na koniec, przypatrując się uważnie trzymanemu w dłoniach pergaminowi.

\- Acha, i nagle mam ci tak po prostu uwierzyć w to, co mówisz, tak?

\- Do tej pory wierzyłaś – zauważył, unosząc brwi.

Parsknęła ze złością, najwyraźniej wciąż nieudobruchana, i ostentacyjnie odwróciła się do Nadeema plecami.

\- Ekhm… no dobrze. Alys, posłuchaj. Nigdy nie zabiłem człowieka. Możesz zapytać kogokolwiek, żeby ci to potwierdził. Możesz zapytać mojego ojca! Chociaż tego nie polecam właściwie.

\- No raczej! – Prychnęła głośno, zerkając na niego przez ramię. – Kto jak kto, ale o zabijaniu to akurat on nie powinien się wypowiadać.

\- Eeee… Wiesz, tak w zasadzie… - zaczął powoli. - … to Niosący Światło też nie zabija. No, pewnie coś tam ma na sumieniu…

\- … sumieniu?

\- Ale są to jednostki. W sumie to przecież Bóg zabił więcej ludzi…

\- C-co?!

\- Potop… Sodoma… - Demon wyliczał na palcach, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem.

\- Przestań!

\- A pamiętasz o pierworodnych w Egipcie?

\- Nadeem! Zamilcz, bo grabisz sobie! – Alys wpatrywała się w niego ze złością, ale chyba i tak powoli wracała do równowagi.

\- Już nic nie mówię! – Uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. – Także sama widzisz. Postraszyłem gościa. Więcej tu nie wróci, nie będzie się naprzykrzał Dorti. A przy okazji znów mogłem się poczuć jak prawdziwy demon. Bo całkiem niedawno ktoś mi zarzucił, że jestem za mało demoniczny – dodał kąśliwie, patrząc na anielicę w odbiciu w lustrze.

\- Wcale nie… - zaprzeczyła, rumieniąc się lekko. Teraz poczuła się nieco zakłopotana swoim wybuchem, ale jakoś przeprosiny nie chciały jej przejść przez gardło. Ponownie odwróciła się plecami do tafli zwierciadła i zaczęła badać wyrastające ze skóry piórka. – Więc… więc kto to był? I czemu się naprzykrzał?

\- To był człowiek, który miał robić razem z Dorti interes, wiesz, w związku z salonem tatuażu. Ale nie był do końca uczciwy wobec niej. – Nadeem opierał się o kant stołu i z zaciekawieniem przyglądał poczynaniom anielicy. – Chyba myślał, że jak kobieta prowadzi studio, to może sobie pozwolić na pewne… nadużycia. Nie spodziewał się jednak komplikacji w postaci kilku magicznych stworzeń. – Zaśmiał się pogodnie, jakby niezmiernie bawiło go samo wspomnienie przerażenia, jakie wzbudził w tym łajdaku. – Dostał nauczkę. Koniec tematu. – Ponownie wziął do ręki rulonik z adresami przejść. – Lepiej powiedz, jak ci dziś poszło.

\- Sam widzisz… - mruknęła Alys, zerkając na niego przelotnie. Pozwoliła swoim skrzydłom urosnąć. Teraz miały kilkadziesiąt centymetrów długości i jaśniały białym blaskiem w świetle lampy. – Bez skutku. Wszystko poblokowane.

\- I oznaczasz je tymi krzyżykami, tak? – Spojrzał na kartkę, ale zaraz znów wrócił wzrokiem do pleców dziewczyny.

\- Zgadza się – potwierdziła i na próbę zamachała skrzydłami. Delikatny ruch powietrza rozwiał jej włosy, więc zgarnęła je na jedno ramię. – Tam, gdzie nie ma nic, to znaczy, że portal już nie istnieje. A tam gdzie znak zapytania, to miejsce, gdzie prawdopodobnie kogoś widziałam. To jest straszne.  Nie wyszłam jeszcze poza trzy najbliższe stany!

\- Nie trać nadziei, mała. Kiedyś jakiś znajdziesz – powiedział, choć bez zbytniego przekonania. Za to teraz wpatrywał się jak urzeczony w skrzydła anielicy. Bez słowa rzucił rulonik na stół i podszedł do niej. Stanął za jej plecami i powiódł wzrokiem po piórach. Ostatnim razem, gdy je widział, były w opłakanym stanie, przesiąknięte krwią, ubrudzone. Natomiast teraz… gdy dziewczyna rozprostowała je w całości, mógł podziwiać ich prawdziwe piękno. Wydawały się być przezroczyste, niematerialne. Lśniły bladym blaskiem, a ich biel niemal kłuła w oczy, a jednak Nadeem mógł przez nie dostrzec skórę anielicy, ramiączko i brzeg podkoszulki… Czuł niedopartą pokusę, by ich dotknąć.

Zerknął na Alys. Obserwowała go w odbiciu w lustrze.

\- Nie wiedziałem… Nie sądziłem, że anioły pokazują innym swoje skrzydła – wydusił po chwili milczenia. – To znaczy… na pewno nie demonom.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i maleńkie piórka zafalowały łagodnie.

\- Nie, to nieprawda. To jeden ze stereotypów, których sam tak nie lubisz.

\- No tak, racja. – Pokiwał głową i znów zerknął na jej plecy. Niemal bezwiednie uniósł dłoń, ale w ostatniej chwili się zreflektował. - … mogę?

\- Mhm – mruknęła cicho i patrzyła na niego uważnie.

Nadeem z niezwykłym skupieniem, zagryzając wargę z przejęcia, dotknął palcami piór. Okazały się być tak delikatne i miękkie jak muśnięcia opadających na skórę płatków śniegu, tyle że ciepłe i suche. Powiódł opuszkami wzdłuż lotek i dalej, ku końcom skrzydeł. Z pełnym zachwytu westchnieniem zauważył, że pióra nie są idealnie białe, a z każdym, nawet najlżejszym, naciskiem, zależnie od kąta padania światła, zmieniały barwę. Wtedy też przez biel przebijało się blade złoto, czasem srebro przechodzące w jaśniuteńki błękit.

Tę pełną skupienia kontemplację przerwał mu nagle cichy chichot. Podniósł głowę, zaintrygowany.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nic, nic… - Alys parsknęła śmiechem. – Po prostu… to łaskocze – powiedziała i zarumieniła się nieco.

\- Ach… - mruknął w zadumie i tym razem musnął palcami skórę między łopatkami anielicy. Dziewczyna drgnęła ledwo zauważalnie i odwróciła spłoszona wzrok.

Nadeem zreflektował się, że być może to jednak o krok za dużo i bez słowa wycofał się. Odszedł w głąb pokoju, wciąż przesuwając kciukiem po opuszkach pozostałych palców.

Kiedy się odwrócił, anielica już skryła skrzydła i założyła koszulę.

\- Alys. Co robisz dziś wieczorem? – zapytał wprost.

\- Hmm? – Spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

\- No… czy jesteś dziś zajęta?

\- Nie, właściwie już nie. Odwiedziłam wszystkie miejsca, które na dziś zaplanowałam, więc… - zawiesiła znacząco głos.

\- A miałabyś ochotę gdzieś wyjść?

\- Wyjść? – powtórzyła jak echo, coraz mniej rozumiejąc.

\- Tak, wyjść. No wiesz, do jakiegoś… klubu czy coś.

\- Czy coś...?

\- Alys, do diabła! Będziesz tak za mną powtarzać? – Spojrzał na nią cokolwiek bezradnie i odetchnął głęboko. – Dobra, po kolei. Ja w zasadzie mam jedną sprawę do załatwienia. Interesy – dodał dla podkreślenia powagi sytuacji. – Osoba, z którą mam się spotkać ustaliła już miejsce, więc mogłabyś tam ze mną pójść. Ja bym załatwił, co mam do załatwienia, ty poczekałabyś chwilę, a potem byśmy gdzieś poszli. Razem.

\- Razem...? – powtórzyła, ale widząc minę demona, zaraz się zorientowała w swojej pomyłce. – Przepraszam, miałam nie… - Machnęła ręką. – Ale po co?

\- Co po co?

\- No po co mamy gdzieś iść? Tu jest źle? – Wskazała na pokój, w którym się znajdowali.

Nadeem westchnął ciężko, czując, że to naprawdę trudna przeprawa. Potarł skronie i powiedział powoli:

\- Nie jest źle, to oczywiste. Ale pomyśl. Niedługo znajdziesz przejście do Nieba, to tylko kwestia czasu. Może więc chciałabyś choć trochę poznać… no, Ziemię. Ludzi. Jacy są, co robią, gdzie bywają. Jak żyją po prostu. A jeśli nie znajdziesz… - Od razu podniósł głos, bo Alys chciała zaprotestować. - … choć w to nie wierzę, ale jest taka możliwość… to czas najwyższy, żeby poznać życie tutaj i się do niego przyzwyczaić. Nie sądzisz?

\- Właściwie… - powiedziała niepewnie.

\- To masz dziś coś do roboty czy nie?

\- Nie…

\- Więc chodźmy! – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Proszę? Skoro już się na mnie nie gniewasz i w ogóle.

\- Kto powiedział, że się nie gniewam...? – mruknęła, ale w kącikach jej ust też już czaił się uśmiech. – Niech ci będzie, uparty demonie.

Nadeem uniósł pięść w geście tryumfu.

\- Wspaniale! Aaach, bym zapomniał! – Przystanął na moment, po czym zerknął na anielicę. – Zaraz wracam!

I rzeczywiście, zniknął i pojawił się z pyknięciem, szybszy niż myśl. W dłoniach trzymał kwadratowe, przewiązane kokardą pudełko.

\- Wiesz, była tu dziś rano Aerith…

\- Ach tak… - mruknęła ponuro Alys. Już niemal usłyszała w wyobraźni kuszący, gardłowy głos sukkuba. Głos, który mógł uwieść prawie wszystkich mężczyzn.

\- Dokładnie tak – potwierdził demon ze nieco złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Kazała cię serdecznie pozdrowić i bardzo żałowała, że nie mogła z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Ooo, ja także niezmiernie tego żałuję – wycedziła dziewczyna, patrząc zmrużonymi oczami na demona.

\- To samo jej powiedziałem! – Zaśmiał się radośnie. – Ale zobacz, zostawiła dla ciebie prezent!

\- P-prezent?! – Alys zrobiła wielkie oczy. – Dla mnie?

\- Mhm… Miło z jej strony, nie? – Nadeem wręczył zdumionej anielicy pudełko i sam zaczął się powoli wycofywać ku drzwiom.

\- A co to jest? – zapytała, trzymając pakunek na wyciągniętych rękach, jakby zaraz miał ją ugryźć.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Także… otwórz i zobacz. – Nacisnął klamkę i uchylił drzwi. – Ja będę czekał na dole. Jak będziesz gotowa, to zejdź, dobra?

I nie czekając na odpowiedź, wymknął się z pokoju.


	7. Rozdział 7

\- Nigdy. W. Życiu. W. Tym. Nie. Wyjdę! – Alys wycedziła każde z tych słów, akcentując je tak, by dotarły do wszystkich obecnych w pokoju członków klubu.

Dorti, Nadeem, Leo i Don, Fistaszek, Agni, mała Maid i Neko w człowieczej postaci wpatrywali się w dziewczynę z nieukrywanym podziwem. Tylko strzyga spoglądała posępnie w sufit, ignorując pozostałych.

Anielica ubrana była w ciemnogranatową, połyskującą i bardzo obcisłą sukienkę, sięgającą jej zaledwie do połowy uda. Stojąc boso na środku pomieszczenia, przestępowała z nogi na nogę i nerwowo poprawiała ramiączka sukienki.

\- Ależ panienko! – zaczęli bliźniacy i zachichotali donośnie. – Przecież wyglądasz…

\- … pięknie – dokończył demon, a jego oczy zabłysły czerwienią.

\- Wcale nie. Jak można w czymś takim chodzić? Jest za ciasna! – Alys opuściła głowę, tak że włosy zasłoniły jej zarumienioną twarz. Mięła w dłoniach kraniec materiału, próbując obciągnąć go jak najniżej, by zakryć nogi. – I jest zdecydowanie za krótka! – Jęknęła przeciągle, gdy zorientowała się, że ciągnąc w dół, odkrywa również górę. Natychmiast objęła się ramionami. – I ma za głęboki dekolt! – Spojrzała z przerażeniem na wycięcie sukienki, jakby dopiero co odkryła fakt, iż posiada coś takiego jak biust.

\- Wcale nie – odparł Nadeem, wpatrując się we wspomnianą część ciała dziewczyny.

\- Och, zamknij się. – Parsknęła, rumieniąc się ponownie. – I nie gap się.

\- Nie gapię się. – Posłał jej szeroki uśmiech, wciąż patrząc na nią bezczelnie.

\- Alys, naprawdę ślicznie wyglądasz – powiedziała świergotliwie Maid. Leżący obok kotołak mruknął z aprobatą, a długie, brązowe włosy opadły mu na nos i podskakiwały z każdym jego oddechem.

\- Dokładnie, skarbie. – Dorti odłożyła na bok robótkę ręczną, którą się dotąd zajmowała. – Aerith zna się na rzeczy i idealnie dobrała tę…

\- Aerith – przerwała jej anielica, mrużąc oczy. – Muszę się jej kiedyś… odwdzięczyć.

\- Od początku wiedziałem, że się dogadacie – mruknął Nadeem z zadumą, ignorując ponure spojrzenie dziewczyny. Dopił resztę bursztynowego trunku ze szklaneczki, którą trzymał w ręce, i wstał z kanapy. – To co, idziemy?

\- Zwariowałeś? Gdzie ci się pali? – Dorti pociągnęła go za rękę i z powrotem opadł na siedzenie obok niej.

\- Co? Coś jeszcze? – zapytał zdumiony.

\- No pewnie, przecież boso nie pójdzie. Potrzebne są buty!

\- Buty! – Milczący do tej pory Agni ożywił się natychmiastowo i klasnął z entuzjazmem w dłonie. Lekki niczym piórko podfrunął do Alys w powietrzu i okręcił się wokół niej. – Buty… - mruknął tym razem z namysłem i zagwizdał cicho. Pstryknął palcami i tuż przed nosem zaskoczonej anielicy pojawiły się niebotycznie wysokie, czarne sandałki, wiązane tasiemkami zapewne aż po połowę łydki. Błyszczały brokatowo z sztucznym świetle lamp. – Proszę!

\- Mowy nie ma – syknęła Alys, sztyletując dżinna wzrokiem. – Ja się w nich zabiję.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby anioł mógł się zabić w ten sposób.

\- Bardzo zabawne. Czy mógłbyś… mógłbyś wymyślić jakieś inne?

\- Takie na obecną pogodę – dodała Dorti, przypatrując się im obojgu.

\- Wedle życzenia! – Agni uśmiechnął się lekko i ukłonił niedbale. Pstryknął ponownie i tym razem przed nimi pojawiły się czarne botki na kilkucentymetrowym, ale jednak dużo niższym obcasie. – Mogą być?

\- No cóż… - westchnęła anielica, ale skinęła głową.

Dżinn postawił buty na podłodze i pomógł jej je włożyć. Podtrzymał dziewczynę lekko za ramiona, kiedy zachwiała się niebezpiecznie. W końcu, gdy utrzymała równowagę, przeszła ostrożnie kilka kroków.

\- Jak Kopciuszek… - Mała rusałka złożyła rączki jak do modlitwy i wpatrywała się dużymi oczami pełnymi zachwytu w anielicę. Z kąta pokoju obok starego gramofonu dobiegło głośne prychnięcie Nieluby.

\- Kopciuszek?

\- Taka baśń dla ludzkich dzieci – wyjaśniła Dorti. – Ale fakt, coś w tym jest.

\- Czy możemy już iść...? – zapytał Nadeem z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie! – pisnęła Maid z oburzeniem. Neko zawarczał cicho w półśnie. – Alys, mogę cię uczesać? – I nie czekając na pozwolenie, wstała z podłogi przez kominkiem. – Fistaszku, pomóż mi!

\- A co ja, fryzjer jestem? – burknął, ale posłusznie podszedł bliżej.

\- Podnieś mnie! – zakomenderowała mała rusałka i po chwili znalazła się na jego ramionach, stojąc za plecami anielicy. – Ale masz ładne włosy… - westchnęła i przeczesała palcami czarne loki. – Zrobię ci warkocza, dobra? – Maid wyjęła z maleńkiej torebeczki, którą zawsze miała przewieszoną przez ramię, jeszcze mniejszy grzebyczek i zaczęła rozczesywać kolejne pasma, by potem sprawnie zaplatać je wokół głowy Alys w długi warkocz przypominający wianek. Na koniec wysunęła kilka krótkich kosmyków, które łagodnie wiły się wokół jej twarzy.

\- Przepięknie… - Dorti pokiwała z uznaniem głową. – Ale skoro macie wyjść gdzieś, ujawnić się ludziom i nie wzbudzać ich podejrzeń, powinnaś jeszcze coś na siebie założyć. Mamy już przecież późną jesień – dodała, ignorując całkowicie pełne zniecierpliwienia westchnienie Nadeema. Demon siedział na kanapie z rękami założonymi na piersi i tylko wpatrywał się w dziewczynę uważnie.

\- Co proponujecie?

\- Byle nic wyzywającego – próbowała wtrącić Alys, ale nikt jej nie słuchał w tym momencie.

\- Moja kurtka, którą jej pożyczałam, zdecydowanie się nie nadaje…

\- To może sweter...? Taki kaszmirowy? – zaproponowali jednocześnie Bliźniacy.

\- Przecież jest zbyt cienki. A jak będzie padać?

\- To chcesz ją w sztormiak ubrać? Bez przesady, Agni.

\- Już wiem! – wykrzyknął tryumfalnie dżinn. – Futro! Może być, Alys?

\- Och, wreszcie ktoś mnie zapytał o zdanie! A myślałam, że stoję tu tylko dla ozdoby – parsknęła niczym rozjuszona kotka, wywołując rozbawienie na twarzy demona.

\- Nie złość się, skarbie. Nawet nie wiesz, jaką nam to sprawia przyjemność – mruknęła Dorti, uśmiechając się pogodnie.

\- Dobrze, niech będzie futro. – Alys z rezygnacją rozłożyła ręce i pozwoliła się ubrać. Futro było ogromne, ciężkie i puszyste. Pachniało specyficznie, choć nie irytująco. Zaraz zrobiło się jej gorąco.

W pokoju zapadła cisza, którą pierwsza przerwała strzyga, wykazując w końcu słabe oznaki zainteresowania całą sytuacją.

\- Bez urazy, ale wyglądasz w nim, jakbyś wypatroszyła Neko i założyła to, co z niego zostało.

\- I tak się czuję.

\- Agni, zabieraj to futro! – rozkazała Maid i przyciągnęła gwałtownie do siebie kotołaka, który zamiauczał boleśnie.

\- Juuuż. Więc co innego?

\- Może peleryna? – Nieluba strzyknęła zgrabiałymi palcami i w jej dłoniach pojawiła się ciemna tkanina. Strzyga podeszła powolnym krokiem i zarzuciła ją dziewczynie na ramiona, spinając pod szyją za pomocą zaśniedziałej klamerki.

\- Tak, tak! Jest śliczna! – zawołała Alys z nieukrywanym entuzjazmem, kiedy materiał spowił ją od głowy aż po same stopy. – Przynajmniej nic nie widać… - mruknęła cicho, okrywając się szczelniej peleryną.

Dorti pokiwała z niezadowoleniem i szturchnęła Nadeema  bok.

\- Nadeem, przydałbyś się wreszcie na coś… - szepnęła nagląco.

Demon, który od dłuższego czasu siedział w zadziwiającym milczeniu, przywołał do siebie bliźniaków.

\- No właśnie, nic nie widać. Dajcie spokój, to nie osiemnasty wiek!

\- Styliści od siedmiu boleści… - wtrąciła strzyga ze złością i zabrała pelerynę.

\- … Don, Leo, a co powiecie na to… - szepnął do bliźniaków tak cicho, że nikt poza nimi nie słyszał tej rozmowy. Po chwili wszyscy trzej zgodnie skinęli głowami. Nadeem wstał, miękkim gestem machnął w powietrzu, a w jego rękach pojawiła się czarna, skórzana kurtka. Podszedł powoli do anielicy i szarmanckim ruchem pomógł jej włożyć nakrycie.

Ramoneska była dość krótka, gdzieniegdzie wyszywana srebrnymi ćwiekami, które błyszczały w świetle lampy.

Alys wstrzymała oddech, gdy Nadeem irytująco powoli poprawiał jej kołnierz, a potem wywijał rękawy do połowy jej przedramienia. Nie omieszkał przy tym kilkukrotnie musnąć niby przypadkiem jej skóry, co wywołało u anielicy trudne do sprecyzowania, dziwne uczucie niepokoju i delikatny rumieniec na bladych policzkach. Posłała mu gniewne spojrzenie, na co demon uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie.

\- Sama mogę… - zaczęła, gdy zabrał się za zapinanie przesuniętego w lewo suwaka kurtki.

\- Mhm… - mruknął cicho, a na jego wargach błąkał się niewyraźny uśmiech.

Naprawdę na zbyt wiele sobie pozwalał..! Cholerny, złośliwy demon!

Gdy skończył i cofnął się wreszcie o krok, tak że mogła spokojnie nabrać powietrza do płuc, rozejrzała się po pokoju. Pozostali członkowie Klubu Wyrzutków wpatrywali się w ich dwójkę z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem.

\- I jak wam się podoba? – zapytał Nadeem lekkim tonem, jakby niepomny zmieszania towarzyszy.

\- Dobry wybór, Nadeem – stwierdziła Dorti znacząco.

\- Jak zawsze. – Potwierdził skinieniem głowy. – Czy możemy już iść? Jestem prawie spóźniony.

\- Idźcie, idźcie! – Diablica machnęła przyzwalająco dłonią. – Tylko miej na nią oko.

Alys parsknęła z irytacją.

\- Nie omieszkam – powiedział demon z rozbawieniem, a jego oczy zalśniły. Otworzył drzwi przed dziewczyną, która wyszła, ostrożnie stawiając kroki na wysokich obcasach.

\- Nadeem! – W ostatniej chwili Dorti zawołała za nim.

\- Hm?

\- Trafiony zatopiony, co?

Popatrzył na nią w milczeniu i wyszedł.

 

Czerwony napis _Bloody tears_ mrugał nieznacznie, przyciągając wzrok i barwiąc twarze wchodzących do klubu gości. Przy drzwiach stało dwóch muskularnych mężczyzn, ubranych w firmowe koszulki z krótkim rękawem. Nie zdradzali żadnych oznak, że może być im zimno. Mimo późnej pory na nosach mieli okulary przeciwsłoneczne, zza których bacznie śledzili wszystkich nowoprzybyłych.

Alys poruszyła się niespokojnie, kiedy i na nią padło owo spojrzenie.

\- Spokojnie. – Usłyszała ciche mruknięcie Nadeema, który skinął głową ochroniarzom. Bez słowa przepuścili ich dalej.

\- Znają cię tutaj?

\- Można tak powiedzieć… - odparł i poprowadził ją w głąb klubu. Na plecach czuła delikatny, choć stanowczy dotyk jego dłoni.

Wewnątrz nie było jeszcze wielu ludzi. Po prawej od wejścia znajdowała się sala taneczna, ale póki co parkiet był całkiem pusty. Kolorowe reflektory mrugały ze sceny, na której ustawione zostało stanowisko dla DJa. Z głośników rozlegała się głośna muzyka.

Jednak Alys i Nadeem skierowali się w lewo. Minęli odgradzającą od holu ścianę i od razu zrobiło się ciszej. Ich oczom ukazał się bar, obsługiwany przez trzech młodych barmanów. Był to najjaśniejszy punkt tego pomieszczenia, cała reszta niemal tonęła w ciemności. Przytłumione światło dawało poczucie dyskrecji osobom siedzącym na kanapach obitych czerwoną skórą. Zamknięte okna zakryte były szczelnie ciężkimi kotarami. Powietrze było duszne i przesycone zapachem perfum.

\- Alys. – Oderwała wzrok od niepokojących obrazów wiszących nad sofami i spojrzała na Nadeema. – Mój znajomy już jest. – Wskazał ręką na ciemną postać w kącie sali. – Wiem, że to niezbyt grzeczne z mojej strony, ale muszę cię zostawić na chwilę. On nie lubi mieć świadków swoich interesów. Ale później jestem cały twój! – dokończył z figlarnym uśmiechem.

\- Chciałbyś – mruknęła Alys, patrząc na niego spod rzęs. – Dobra, idź już. Ja posiedzę tam… - Ruszyła w stronę baru.

\- Tylko nie wpakuj się w żadne kłopoty! – zawołał za nią demon.

\- Ja i kłopoty...? – rzuciła przez ramię z lekkim uśmiechem. Podeszła do krzesła, zdjęła kurtkę i powiesiła ją na oparciu. Ostrożnie przysiadła na miękkim obiciu, podtrzymując się lady obiema dłońmi. Odetchnęła głęboko.

 _Jest dobrze. Nie wywaliłam się w tych cholernych butach. Jeszcze gdyby nie ta sukienka…_ Opanowała odruch obciągnięcia jej w dół.

Rozejrzała się ciekawie dokoła. Przy barze siedziało kilku mężczyzn, każdy zajęty swoją szklaneczką o różnym stopniu napełnienia. Za szeroką ladą stało trzech młodych chłopaków ubranych w bordowe kamizelki, czarne koszule i takież spodnie. Dwóch z nich wycierało kufle, szykując się na przyjście większej liczby gości i rozmawiając wesoło. Trzeci nagle znalazł się tuż przed nią. Farbowane na srebrny kolor włosy zalśniły w sztucznym świetle, a brązowe oczy wpatrywały się z zainteresowaniem w anielicę. Uśmiechnął się. Na plakietce miał wypisane markerem imię Olivier.

\- Cześć. Co dla ciebie? – zapytał, opierając się ladę.

\- Hm, sama nie wiem. – Zerknęła dyskretnie w bok. Nadeem słuchał w skupieniu swojego rozmówcy. Albo jej się przywidziało, albo dostrzegła błysk długich, dłuższych niż normalnie, kłów, gdy tajemniczy nieznajomy mówił coś wzburzonym tonem.

\- Dziś dziewczyny piją za darmo, więc wybieraj, co chcesz. – Barman wskazał ręką na ścianę butelek za nim. Takiej rozmaitości trunków, ich nazw, kolorów, konsystencji, kształtów Alys jeszcze nigdy nie widziała. Przyglądała im się z fascynacją i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu zapragnęła poczuć smak. Poczuć czy i jak smakuje dany kolor napoju. Było to niecodzienne spostrzeżenie, a więc i nie ułatwiało jej decyzji. Widząc wahanie anielicy, Olivier podsunął jej plastikową kartę formatu A4. – Możesz wybrać też coś z tego.

Alys spojrzała na menu i przeleciała wzrokiem nazwy drinków, zupełnie ignorując ich ceny.

\- Armageddon… Bachus… Freedom… - mruczała cicho. Uniosła brew w geście zdziwienia. – Heaven’s on fire? Hell ride? – Parsknęła i potarła policzek. – Co to ma być..?

\- Często nazwy drinków wcale nie odpowiadają ich smakowi. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale na ogół wszystkie są dobre. – Mrugnął do niej wesoło.

\- To poproszę… ten. – Wskazała palcem _Heavenly blue._

\- Już się robi!

Patrzyła jak Olivier zręcznymi, wyćwiczonymi ruchami oprósza kawałkami cukru brzeg wysokiej szklanki, wrzuca kilka kostek lodu, potem miesza w shakerze zawartość dwóch butelek, które wziął z półki za sobą. Na jednej była etykieta z napisem Vodka, na drugiej Blue Curacao. Całość przelał do szklanki. Kostki lodu zagrzechotały cicho. Potem drink dopełnił lemoniadą, tak że na dole kolor był najciemniejszy, a u góry ledwo blado błękitny. Na koniec ukroił plasterek limonki i zaczepił go na brzegu. Wsadził jeszcze do środka słomkę i postawił szklankę tuż przed Alys.

\- To małe arcydzieło… - mruknęła zafascynowana, zdrapując paznokciem kryształki cukru.

\- Eee tam, bez przesady. Nie takie rzeczy się robiło – odparł Olivier, ale wyraźnie zrobiła mu przyjemność tą pochwałą.

\- Mam nadzieję, że smakuje tak samo dobrze jak wygląda – powiedziała i upiła łyk.

Słodki i jednocześnie kwaskowy smak rozlał się jej na języku, drażniąc nienawykłe kubki smakowe. Zawarty alkohol wywołał lekkie pieczenie, ale było to miłe odczucie. Oblizała wargi i podniosła wzrok na barmana, który czekał na werdykt.

\- I jak...? – zapytał, wstrzymując oddech.

Pociągnęła przez słomkę jeszcze jeden łyk i… uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Pyszne. Naprawdę pyszne, Olivier.

Chłopak aż zarumienił się z wrażenia.

\- Wow, dzięki. Jak będziesz chciała kolejnego, to mnie zawołaj! Zrobię jeszcze lepszy!

Skinęła głową. Pomyślała, że ludzie potrafią być niesamowicie uroczy. Słodcy. Jak ten drink, z nutą kwaskowatości. Z niesłabnącą ekscytacją upiła kolejny łyk. Smak rozlał się po podniebieniu. Pomieszała słomką w szklance i drink uzyskał jednolity intensywnie niebieski kolor.

Po jakimś czasie, kiedy już na dnie pozostały nie do końca rozpuszczone kostki lodu, zorientowała się, że tak się skupiła na swych organoleptycznych odczuciach, iż nie zauważyła jak wielu ludzi już przyszło. Pomieszczenie wypełniał gwar rozmów. Głosy mieszały się, czasem rozlegał się głośniejszy śmiech. Barmani uwijali się szybko i sprawnie, co chwilę stawiając na barze kolorowe napoje. Muzyka zza ściany przybrała na sile, wywołując delikatne drżenie szkła.

Alys zerknęła w lewo. Nadeem wciąż rozmawiał z nieznajomym. Na jego twarzy gościł lekki grymas irytacji, którą starał się uprzejmie maskować. Dziewczyna westchnęła i odwróciła się w prawo. Od razu napotkała wzrok siedzącego tuż obok mężczyzny.

\- Hej, maleńka, bardzo bolało, jak spadłaś z nieba? – zapytał, patrząc na nią z powagą.

\- A żebyś wiedział! – odparła odruchowo, ale zaraz nabrała podejrzeń. Co, jeśli to szpieg? Wysłany przez Erastiela albo przez samego Mahalkiela?! A ona tak beztrosko wdaje się z nim w rozmowę! Co za brak czujności i jakiegokolwiek instynktu samozachowawczego!

Już miała wstać z krzesła, gdy Olivier, nalewający właśnie piwo do kufla, odezwał się tonem pełnym nagany:

\- Eddy, nie stać cię na lepszy tekst? Wymyśliłbyś coś nowego. Myślisz, że dziewczyny na to lecą...? Ogarnij się!

Anielica spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

\- Znasz go?

\- Jego? Oczywiście. Eddy to stały bywalec…

Zanim zdążył dodać coś jeszcze, wspomniany mężczyzna chwycił jej dłoń w swoją i potrząsnął  w geście entuzjastycznego powitania.

\- Jestem Eduardo Rodrigo Gonzales! A ty?

\- Alys… - odparła, próbując oswobodzić rękę, ale bezskutecznie.

\- Witaj, Alys. Nie widziałem cię tu jeszcze. Ale wcale tak często tu nie bywam, więc to przecież możliwe, prawda? A na pewno zapamiętałbym tak piękną dziewczynę jak ty! Ostatnio rzadko przychodzą tu takie dziewczyny. Zwłaszcza same…

\- Nie przyszłam sama… - usiłowała wtrącić anielica.

\- Ale jak już mówiłem, nie bywam tu często. Jestem dość zajętym człowiekiem. Prowadzę własną firmę budowlaną. Wiesz, że pomagaliśmy w wykończeniu domów Madonny i Brada Pitta? Grube miliony za to zapłacili, ale ja się cieszę, wiesz? W końcu się odbiłem. Widzisz, pochodzę z Meksyku. Tam bieda aż piszczy, chyba że się na czarno robi. Ale ja jestem uczciwy człowiek. Tak mnie rodzice wychowali. Wyjechałem do Stanów szukać szczęścia. Posyłam rodzicom pieniądze. Stareńcy już są, pomagam im jak mogę, wiesz? Całe życie pracowali przy uprawie kukurydzy. Teraz już sił nie mają, to i pola przeszły w inne ręce. Ja nie miałem do tego smykałki. A przecież i dziadkowie od strony matki zajmowali się uprawą. Ale nie kukurydzy. Oni mieli trzcinę cukrową. Tak, tak, kiedyś było lepiej. A dziadkowie od strony ojca to się rybołówstwem parali. Głównie tuńczyka odławiali. Do tej pory pamiętam z dzieciństwa ten zapach, bo im pomagałem, wiesz? Hm, w sumie krewetki też łowili. Natomiast mój pradziadek…

Alys już go nie słuchała. A może słuchała, ale żadne z wypowiadanych z prędkością karabinu maszynowego słów Eddy’ego nie trafiało do niej. Wpatrywała się w niego z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem. Bawiło ją jego zachowanie, nieco zbyt gwałtowne gesty opalonych ramion, zbyt częste przeczesywanie dłońmi ciemnych, lśniących włosów, szeroki, przyjacielski uśmiech, a nawet złoty kolczyk w lewym uchu.

Wymieniła znaczące spojrzenie z mającym akurat chwilę wytchnienia Olivierem. Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Ej, Eduardo! Eddy! Czego się napijesz? – Dość brutalnie przerwał mu właśnie opowieść o tym, jak bandyci chcieli obrabować jego prapraprababkę, ale dała im popalić i posłała ich do diabła.

\- Hę? Aaa! Jeszcze raz to samo. – Wskazał na pusty kieliszek przed sobą. – Alys, a co dla ciebie?

\- To samo co on. – Uśmiechnęła się do barmana, kiedy obaj unieśli brwi w geście zdumienia.

\- Jak chcesz… - Po chwili Olivier postawił przed nimi dwa kieliszki wypełnione przezroczystą cieczą.

Anielica uniosła ostrożnie swój i przyjrzała mu się bez specjalnego zachwytu. Meksykanin wykorzystał tę okazję i wzniósł toast. Rozległo się ciche brzęknięcie szkła o szkło.

\- Twoje zdrowie, mała! – I wypił na raz.

To „mała” zabrzmiało zupełnie inaczej niż „mała” z taką lubością wypowiadane przez Nadeema. I ten fakt jakoś nie poprawił jej humoru, więc zaraz poszła w ślady Eddy’ego i wypiła zawartość kieliszka.

Skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

\- Jak możesz to pić?! Obrzydliwe.

Olivier i Eduardo patrzyli na nią z podziwem.

\- To ja ci zrobię coś innego, dobra? – zaproponował entuzjastycznie i od razu zabrał się do roboty. – Eddy, jeszcze raz to samo?

\- Jasne, muszę dotrzymać towarzystwa samotnej damie!

\- Już mówiłam, że nie… - zaczęła, ale po raz kolejny nie było dane jej skończyć.

\- W każdym razie… przychodzą tu różne dziewczyny, wiesz? Spotkałem kiedyś pewną Włoszkę. Cóż to była za kobieta! Istny wulkan energii! I wyobraź sobie, że któregoś dnia ona…

Ale Alys znów przestała go słuchać. Słowa Meksykanina wlatywały jednym uchem, wylatywały drugim, a anielica skupiła całą swoją uwagę na smaku tropikalnego drinka o jaskrawo żółtym zabarwieniu. Po nim przyszedł następny i kolejny, każdy w innym kolorze i o innym smaku. Eduardo dzielnie nadążał za nią ze swoimi kieliszkami, które już bez pytania napełniał Olivier. Po pewnym czasie Eddy podpierał głowę rękami i zamglonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w anielicę, która spokojnie kończyła sączyć krwistoczerwony napój.

\- Słońce… nic o tobie nie wiem. Jesteś taka tajemnicza… - Eduardo czknął głośno. – Znałem kiedyś taką Rosjankę. Potrafiła sporo wypić… Jesteś z Rosji?

\- Hm? Z Rosji? Nie. Sam pytałeś, czy jestem z Nieba… Myślałam, że…

\- Z nieba...? Z raju...?

\- Raj nie jest rajem odkąd Adam i Ewa…

\- Taaaaak – niespodziewanie rozległ się za nimi niski, przepełniony rozbawieniem głos Nadeema. – Znamy dobrze tę historię. Mój ojciec miał wtedy niezły ubaw, ale ludzie tego nie rozumieją – dodał już ciszej.

\- Co tu robisz? Skończyłeś już te swoje bardzo ważne interesy? – zapytała Alys, wysiorbując głośno resztkę drinka ze szklanki. Eddy oparł głowę o blat baru i westchnął ciężko. Nadeem nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Jesteś zła? Przepraszam, że tyle to zajęło. Vladimir to bardzo wymagający wspólnik. Nie zawsze możemy się zgodzić w pewnych kwestiach. – Nadeem przypatrywał się przez moment dziewczynie, a potem przeniósł wzrok na bar. – Ile wypiłaś?

\- Mmm… nie wiem, nie liczyłam. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- 8 drinków i jedna wódka – podpowiedział usłużnie Olivier, który usłyszał ich rozmowę.

\- Ile?!

\- Niesamowite, nie? – Chłopak uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem. – Nie ustąpiła mu pola. – Wskazał na śpiącego Meksykanina. – Ale znowu będę musiał mu zamówić taksówkę – jęknął.

\- Spuścić cię na chwilę z oczu… - westchnął Nadeem, ale kąciki jego ust zadrżały z rozbawieniem. – I jak, smakowało ci?

\- A żebyś wiedział, dobre były te drinki. – Zmarszczyła brwi w skupieniu. – Chyba zaczynam coś czuć! Nie chcesz tu zostać? – zapytała jakby z nadzieją.

\- Nie, nie lubię tego klubu. – Spojrzał wymownie na Eddy’ego. – Chodźmy gdzieś indziej.

Alys zsunęła się ostrożnie z krzesełka, całkowicie ignorując pomocną dłoń demona.

\- Cześć, Olivier! – Zwróciła się wesoło do barmana. Potem klepnęła po ramieniu nie do końca przytomnego Meksykanina. – Cześć, Eduardo!

\- Eeeemmm… - wymamrotał mężczyzna, za to chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał jej.

\- Do zobaczenia, Alys! Przyjdź jeszcze kiedyś!

Skinęła mu głową na pożegnanie i odeszła, ponownie próbując obciągnąć krawędź sukienki. Nadeem zdążył jeszcze posłać barmanowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, wyciągnął z kieszeni zwitek banknotów, rzucił je na ladę z cichym „to za tego gościa..” i podążył za anielicą. Gdy dotarli do holu, ogłuszyła ich muzyka dolatująca z sali tanecznej. Alys zatrzymała się i z ciekawością przypatrywała podrygującym i wijącym się na parkiecie sylwetkom, które co i rusz zalewane były kolorowymi światłami stroboskopowymi. Dawało to filmowy efekt. Ciała bawiących się osób migały, pojawiały się i znikały niczym klatka po klatce. Ręce w górze. Głowa odrzucona do tyłu. Włosy opadające na plecy. Twarz niemal jak w transie.

\- I to jest ludzka muzyka...? – zapytała ze zdziwieniem. – Inaczej ją sobie wyobrażałam. Brzmi jak…

\- Młot pneumatyczny? Cóż, lata osiemdziesiąte były zdecydowanie lepsze. Możemy już iść?

\- Tak… Nie! Zapomniałam kurtki z krzesła. – Już chciała się odwrócić, ale Nadeem ją ubiegł.

\- Pójdę po nią. Nie odchodź nigdzie.

Zaraz też zniknął w tłumie ludzi, tłoczącym się wokół baru. Alys wróciła spojrzeniem do bawiących się ludzi. Dziewczyny na wysokich obcasach i w niewiarygodnie krótkich spódniczkach poruszały się w rytm muzyki. Wokół nich kręcili się starsi i młodsi mężczyźni, próbując zyskać ich zainteresowanie. Niektórzy zadowalali się pomacaniem po tyłku. Anielica podeszła nieco bliżej, nie zwracając uwagi na pożądliwe spojrzenia niektórych gości klubu. Przyglądała się właśnie parze, która zeszła z parkietu i skryła się pod ścianą. Całowali się zapamiętale, a chłopak stopniowo wsuwał dłonie pod koszulkę dziewczyny i piął się coraz wyżej.

\- Raczej na tym nie poprzestaną… - Usłyszała za plecami głos Nadeema. On również przypatrywał się obściskującej się parze.

\- Nie?

\- Myślę, że zaraz wylądują w domu – mruknął, pomagając jej założyć kurtkę. – Chyba, że nie mają wystarczająco cierpliwości, to pewnie w tutejszej łazience, ale w to nie wnikam.

\- Ach. – Nie była w stanie wymyślić konkretnej odpowiedzi na to stwierdzenie. Czuła się nieco ogłuszona dźwiękami, jakie ją teraz otaczały. Nie pomagał też delikatny szum w głowie po wypitych drinkach. – Chodźmy już…

Pozwoliła się poprowadzić do wyjścia. Czerwony neon pożegnał ich mrugając zachęcająco. Chłodne powietrze pozwoliło odetchnąć głęboko po zaduchu panującym w klubie. Szli powoli, w milczeniu, wymijani przez grupki ludzi, zmierzających w przeciwnym kierunku.

Dopiero po chwili Alys zorientowała się, że idą blisko siebie. Bliżej niż zwykle.

\- Nadeem – zaczęła, zerkając podejrzliwie na jego twarz oświetloną światłem pobliskiej latarni.

\- Hmm?

\- Co robisz?

\- Co robię z czym?

\- Z ręką!

Demon wyciągnął przed siebie lewą dłoń i pomachał palcami.

\- Nic nie robię.

\- Nie udawaj idioty – parsknęła. – Z drugą ręką!

\- Aaaa! – Zaśmiał się wesoło i tym razem pomachał palcami prawej ręki, którą obejmował ramiona dziewczyny. – Obejmuję cię.

\- Po co?

\- Co po co? – powtórzył zdumiony.

\- Po co to robisz?

\- A co, przeszkadza ci?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza, przerywana tylko stukotem obcasów.

Uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i mruknął cicho, z rozbawieniem:

\- Też możesz mnie objąć, jeśli chcesz.

\- Jeszcze czego! – syknęła Alys, odwracając głowę tak, że jej profil utonął w ciemności.

Po chwili milczenia powiedziała jednak trochę jakby z wahaniem:

\- Wiesz, Nadeem… Wcale nie jesteś taki zły.

Demon zaśmiał się ponownie.

\- A ty nie jesteś taka święta.

Alys nic nie odpowiedziała, ale nie mógł nie zauważyć lekkiego uśmiechu malującego się na jej ustach.


	8. Rozdział 8

\- Wchodzę!

\- No nieźle, nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Fistaszku.

\- Tym razem idę na całość.

\- I znów pierwszy skończysz…

\- Pokonany przez anielicę amatorkę, zarozumiałego demona.. tak, o tobie mówię, Nadeem… i skromnego, acz wielkiego umysłem dżinna…

\- Chyba nie mówisz o sobie, Agni.

\- Zamknij się. A więc ja… - Dżinn efektownie zawiesił głos i przyglądał się chwilę trzymanym w dłoniach kartom. Zmarszczył brwi. – Pasuję.

Odpowiedział mu rozbawiony śmiech obecnych w pokoju osób.

\- To zapewne element twojej wspaniałej strategii, prawda, wielki umyśle?

\- Możesz sobie kpić, złośliwy demonie, ale ja w przeciwieństwie do niektórych – Agni spojrzał znacząco na siedzącego naprzeciwko Fistaszka – wiem, kiedy mogę zaryzykować. Nawet jeśli gramy tylko na żetony.

\- Moglibyście grać na pieniądze! – Z końca pokoju rozległ się głos Bliźniaków. Don i Leo leżeli na podłodze obok Maid, która, wystawiając w skupieniu koniuszek języka, zamazywała kredkami już którąś z kolei kartkę, kreśląc na niej abstrakcyjne wzory. Rusałka machała nóżkami w powietrzu, a wylegujący się za nią kotołak leniwymi ruchami próbował złapać rozwiązane sznurówki jej tenisówek.

\- Bez sensu – zawyrokował Nadeem, oglądając się przez ramię. – Po co nam pieniądze? Żetony to tylko symbol. Dobra, nieważne. Alys. Twoja kolej.

Karzeł, demon i dżinn wbili zaciekawione spojrzenia w anielicę. Do tej pory milcząca, zerkała uważnie to na pozostałych graczy, to na rozłożone na stole karty, to na swoje, trzymane niemal na kolanach.

_Dwójka karo. Dwójka kier. As kier. A mam dwójkę pik i szóstkę trefl. Co teraz?_

\- Wchodzę.

\- Jesteś pewna? – Nadeem nie ukrywał zaskoczenia. – Widzisz, jaka jest stawka?

\- Widzę. Ale mógłbyś powtórzyć no... te układy? – zapytała niepewnie.

\- Czemu mam wrażenie, że nadal nie wiesz, o co w tej grze chodzi...? – jęknął przeciągle demon. – Dobra, wyjaśniam ostatni raz. Zaczynając od najwyższego układu. Poker klasyczny jest od asa do dziesiątki w kierach. Zwykły poker w innym kolorze. Kareta to cztery karty z tą samą figurą i jedna inna. Full to trzy karty z tą samą figurą i dwie z inną figurą. Kolor to pięć kart tego samego koloru, jak nazwa wskazuje. Strit to karty od asa do dziesiątki, ale nie w tym samym kolorze. Trójka to trzy karty tej samej figury i dwie inne. Dwie pary to.. no po prostu dwie pary i jedna karta inna. I jeszcze można mieć jedną parę i trzy inne karty. Po każdej kolejnej dołożonej przeze mnie karcie, możesz spasować, czekać, wejść za stawkę w puli lub all in albo podbić. Już jasne?

Alys pokiwała głową entuzjastycznie, ściskając mocniej w dłoniach swoje karty.

\- Nadal chcesz wejść?

\- Tak – oznajmiła z uśmiechem, a Nadeem westchnął cierpiętniczo. - Nie wierzysz we mnie. Błąd. Ostatnie dwie rundy wygrałam.

\- Chyba przez przypadek – mruknął Fistaszek, a Alys już otwierała usta, by mu się odgryźć, kiedy Agni, unosząc się lekko nad swoim krzesełkiem, zwrócił się do piątego, biernego dotąd uczestnika rozgrywki.

\- Cloud, a ty?

Jednakże Shinigami siedział bez ruchu, wpatrując się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w nieokreślony punkt za plecami dżinna. Nadeem pomachał mu dłonią przed oczami, ale i to nie przyniosło żadnego skutku.

\- Odpłynął. Dobra, zakładamy, że pasuje czy czeka?

\- Pasuje. Nie będziemy się cackać. Naćpany żniwiarz…

W tym momencie drzwi uchyliły się lekko i wślizgnęła się przez nie strzyga. Z twarzą kompletnie bez wyrazu, z włosami jak zwykle w strąkach i burej sukni, przystanęła i obrzuciła graczy znużonym spojrzeniem.

\- A wy wciąż męczycie tego pokera… - siąknęła nosem.

\- Może dołączysz do nas? Nie zmuszam! – Fistaszek wzruszył ramionami, widząc pełen niechęci wzrok Nieluby, po czym westchnął z żalem. – Szkoda, że nie ma tu żadnego z goblinów. Z nimi to byłaby prawdziwa gra…

\- Zmietliby was z powierzchni ziemi – skwitowała ponuro strzyga i powolnym krokiem ruszyła ku kanapie pod oknem. – A tymczasem... Alys, skop im tyłki.

-W końcu ktoś we mnie wierzy! – zawołała radośnie anielica, prostując się na krześle.

Nadeem przewrócił oczami i wyłożył kolejną kartę na stół. Tym razem był to król kier.

\- _Król kier… król kier…_ \- mruczał do siebie w zamyśleniu Agni, obserwując zachowanie pozostałych uczestników. Teraz, gdy już spasował, mógł tylko obstawiać komu się poszczęściło, ale nic nie mógł wyczytać z ich twarzy. Demon siedział wygodnie rozparty na krześle, z nikłym uśmieszkiem na ustach dopijając resztkę alkoholu ze szklaneczki. Karzeł drapał się co chwilę po swojej jajowatej głowie, co mogło być zarówno oznaką zdenerwowania, jak i ekscytacji. Natomiast dziewczyna odrzuciła do tyłu ciemne włosy i wpatrywała się we własne karty z takim skupieniem, jakby miała z nich co najmniej wyczytać najbliższą przyszłość.

\- Wchodzę – powiedział spokojnie Nadeem. – Fistaszku?

\- Wchodzę – mruknął.

\- Alys?

\- Ja też – rzuciła, zanim tak naprawdę zdążyła się dobrze zastanowić.

_Trzy dwójki, as i szóstka._

Zerknęła spod rzęs na Nadeema. Nie mogła nie dostrzec chwilowego błysku satysfakcji w jego oczach. Czarne tęczówki zalśniły szkarłatem, by zaraz powrócić do normalnej barwy.

_Chyba tym razem karty mu podpasowały._

Demon położył następną kartę na stole. Jako river przyszła dwójka trefl.

Alys ledwo opanowała rozbawiony uśmiech i nieco wyzywająco zapytała przeciwników:

\- No i jak tam, panowie?

\- Wchodzę – odparł natychmiast Nadeem.

\- Podbijam! – Fistaszek z całej siły walnął dłonią w blat, aż wciąż leżący na podłodze Bliźniacy, Maid i Neko podnieśli przestraszeni głowy.

\- Ryzykownie, przyjacielu, bardzo ryzykownie. Alys? – Demon odwzajemnił spojrzenie, unosząc kpiąco ciemną brew. Dziewczyna uniosła podbródek i już otworzyła usta, by coś odrzec, gdy wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy na raz.

Za oknem zaczęło się nagle błyskać i to tak, jakby byli w centrum burzy. Gwałtowne podmuchy wiatru uderzyły w szyby i wszystkie okiennice otworzyły się z hukiem, a porozkładane na ziemi rysunki Maid wzniosły się w powietrze i zaczęły fruwać po pokoju. Zerwana firanka spadła za kanapę. Stojąca w kącie niewielka lampka zamrugała jak podczas zmian napięcia prądu i zgasła. Ogień wesoło płonący w kominku przygasł niczym zduszony wilgotnym kocem.

Wszyscy obecni w pokoju Klubu Wyrzutków zerwali się na równe nogi i zaczęli rozglądać się zdezorientowani dokoła. Mała rusałka przerażona wtuliła się w ciepłe futro kotołaka, który obnażył kły i zmrużonymi oczami wpatrywał się w okno. Pociemniałe nagle pomieszczenie rozświetlały co chwilę rozbłyski piorunów. Jednak zamiast grzmotów dał się słyszeć przeciągły, narastający dźwięk. Był tak świdrujący i przeszywający, że Fistaszek, Agni i Bliźniaki zatkali sobie uszy, żeby uchronić się od bólu. Nieluba padła na kolana i zakrywając głowę rękami, kiwała się rytmicznie i powtarzała: „Dość, dość!”. Nadeem krzywiąc się okropnie, wyszedł na środek pokoju i przekrzykując nawałnicę, zawołał:

\- Co tu, do cholery, się dzieje?!

Szyby w oknach i barku, barwny żyrandol, a nawet pozostawiona przez demona pusta szklanka zaczęły niebezpiecznie wibrować pod wpływem przenikliwego dźwięku, który miał już teraz takie natężenie, że powodował fizyczny ból.

Alys nie wierzyła w to, co się rozgrywało właśnie przed jej oczami. To były znaki. Znaki świadczące o zbliżającej się obecności niezwykle potężnej istoty. Widziała je tylko raz w życiu, ale nie mogła się mylić. Po prostu nie mogła, choć było to tak nieprawdopodobne, tak…

\- … niemożliwe! – szepnęła, drżąc na całym ciele częściowo z zimna, a częściowo z nagłego strachu, który ją ogarnął. Objęła się kurczowo ramionami.

Dźwięk i częstotliwość błyskawic sięgnęły swojego apogeum.

W tym momencie z hukiem trzasnęły niedomknięte wcześniej przez strzygę drzwi, z futryny uniosły się obłoczki pyłu i… zapanowała cisza. Wspaniała, kojąca, miękka cisza. Nie było mrugających świateł, wiatr się uspokoił, fruwające kartki pospadały na podłogę. Nikt się nie poruszył. Wszyscy stali jakby wrośnięci w ziemię, w zbyt wielkim szoku, by powiedzieć choć słowo.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientowali się, że ktoś pojawił się między nimi. Jasna postać po środku pokoju…

Alys przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, rozpoznając nowoprzybyłego. Tak jak pozostali, utkwiła w nim pełen niedowierzania wzrok i z zaciśniętego gardła wydusiła wreszcie:

\- G-Gabriel?

Mężczyzna powiódł spojrzeniem po całym pomieszczeniu, aż w końcu jego oczy skupiły się na twarzy anielicy.

\- Witaj, Alys – powiedział, a jego głos przypominał głęboki, majestatyczny dźwięk ogromnego dzwonu. Postąpił krok w jej stronę, ale w tym momencie Nadeem, Agni i Fistaszek jakby odzyskali zdolność ruchu i jak na komendę stanęli przed nim, odgradzając archanioła od dziewczyny.

Demon przyglądał się przybyszowi z wyraźną niechęcią i podejrzliwością. Wystarczyło na nich spojrzeć, by stwierdzić, że stanowią swoje przeciwieństwo. Anioł ubrany był w biały, nieskazitelny garnitur, równie białe buty lśniły czystością. Proste, sięgające połowy pleców włosy miały odcień matowego blondu, a oczy kolor topionego złota. Z całej jego sylwetki promieniował spokój i opanowanie, w przeciwieństwie do trzech towarzyszy, którzy stali spięci i gotowi do obrony.

\- _Archanioł_ Gabriel...? – mruknął cicho Nadeem, marszcząc ciemne brwi.

\- Oczywiście – odparł gość. – A kogo się spodziewaliście? Przecież mam dobre nowiny. Jak zwykle zresztą. – Chociaż powiedział to łagodnym tonem, jego twarz pozostała kamienną maską pozbawioną jakichkolwiek emocji. Jego wzrok ślizgał się po twarzach członków Klubu Wyrzutków, na żadnej nie zatrzymując się dłużej, aż dotarł ponownie do Alys.

\- Wciąż uważasz, że twoi obrońcy są ci potrzebni, skrzydlata?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i podeszła powoli do przyjaciół. Położyła dłonie na ramionach Fistaszka i Agniego, skinęła uspokajająco Nadeemowi. Wszyscy trzej odstąpili niechętnie i przepuścili anielicę na środek pokoju.

\- Jakie masz wieści? – zaczęła wyjątkowo niepewnie. Słabiutki płomyk nadziei zatlił się jej w piersi, ale nie chciała dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że może oto właśnie nadchodzi kres jej wygnania. Jeszcze nie. Najpierw musiała wysłuchać uważnie, co do powiedzenia ma Gabriel. Ale jeśli ktoś tak znaczny i poważany przybył tutaj z wiadomościami… to mogło oznaczać… _Nie, wysłuchaj go!_

\- Cóż, jak pewnie się domyślasz, dotyczą one sytuacji w Niebie. Otóż wszystko wróciło do normy. Co prawda, potrzeba było wzmożonych wysiłków wielu zaufanych aniołów, którzy oparli się namowom Mahalkiela i jego popleczników, ale udało nam się nad tym zapanować. Przyznaję, że… nie zauważyłem pierwszych oznak jego samowolki, nie zareagowałem odpowiednio. Nikt nie zareagował. Mahalkiel wyrządził wiele szkód, którym można było zapobiec. Zaburzył porządek Królestwa, a tych, którzy mu się sprzeciwili, skazał na wygnanie…

Z każdym słowem Archanioła w Alys rosła szalona nadzieja. Serce tłukło się w piersi niespokojnie, kiedy czekała na tych kilka upragnionych słów. Że może wracać. Że drzwi do Domu ponownie staną przed nią otworem. Że po tak długim czasie tułaczki, poszukiwań, upadków, utraty wiary w sprawiedliwość… wróci tam, gdzie jest jej miejsce! Niecierpliwie wpatrywała się w złote tęczówki, jednak nie wyrażały one niczego, podobnie jak spokojny ton głębokiego głosu Gabriela. Choć mówił o przywróceniu upragnionego ładu, nie było w nim dumy ani radości. Choć przyznawał się do zaniedbań, nie było w nim śladu skruchy. Brzmiało to jakby recytował wyuczoną formułkę, którą powtarzał już wiele razy, aż do znudzenia.

I nawet jeśli Alys w swojej ekscytacji nie zauważała jego bezemocjonalnej postawy, to Nadeem miał powyżej uszu takiego zachowania. I chyba tylko fakt, że nie chciał zaszkodzić w jakiś sposób anielicy, sprawiał, iż nie rzucił jakiejś mało przyjemnej uwagi. Nie mógł się jednak do końca powtrzymać i wykrzywiając usta w parodii uśmiechu, mruknął pod nosem:

\- Bóg jest w niebie, ze światem wszystko w porządku.[1]

Archanioł zwrócił ku niemu beznamiętne spojrzenie i powiedział:

\- I mówi to ten, który ma akurat najmniejsze pojęcie o całej sytuacji.

\- Żebyś się nie zdziwił, jaśnie świetlisty – syknął, ledwo hamując irytację.

Alys spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

\- Nadeem, proszę cię…

Demon wzruszył tylko ramionami i wpatrywał się ponuro w przybysza.

\- A więc… - odezwała się anielica. – Co teraz?

\- Teraz naprawiamy zaistniałe szkody i... odwracamy to, co da się odwrócić. Mahalkiel i reszta zostali pojmani i będą w najbliższym czasie sądzeni za swoje czyny z najwyższą surowością.

\- Przez… Ojca?

Gabriel milczał chwilę, marszcząc brwi, jakby zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Zaraz jednak odetchnął i odparł z niezmiennym opanowaniem:

\- … nie sądzę. Myślę, że to Michałowi przypadnie to zadanie, oczywiście z odpowiednim wsparciem. – Odczekał parę sekund, chyba spodziewając się jakiegoś komentarza. Kiedy jednak nikt się nie odezwał, kontynuował: - Jednak podejrzewam, że najważniejszą dla ciebie informacją, na którą tak czekasz z niecierpliwością, jest fakt, iż… wszyscy skrzydlaci strąceni z Nieba na Ziemię, mogą powrócić do Domu. Bez żadnych konsekwencji, gdyż każda niesubordynacja była skierowana przeciwko prawom Mahalkiela, a nie prawom boskim. Twoje wątpliwości, Alys, były słuszne. Twoja postawa może służyć za wzór…

Przerwało mu mało dyskretne kaszlnięcie demona.

\- … za wzór dla młodych aniołów. – Gabriel nie dał wyprowadzić się z równowagi, za to Alys zgromiła Nadeema wzrokiem. – O ile oczywiście twoje wątpliwości nie będą dotyczyły sfery... sacrum – dokończył znacząco.

\- Czy to znaczy, że... że mogę wrócić? Już? Teraz? Zaraz?

\- Naturalnie. Jestem tu po to, żeby cię zabrać do Domu. – Archanioł wyciągnął smukłą dłoń w zachęcającym geście. – Twoi przyjaciele czekają.

Alys uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Nadeszła chwila, o której marzyła od tak dawna! Wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, wszystko wróciło do szeroko pojętej normy. Przycisnęła dłonie do serca i postąpiła krok do przodu. Gabriel już wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć jej ramienia, gdy…

_Twoi przyjaciele czekają._

_Twoi przyjaciele._

_Przyjaciele!_

Alys zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Uśmiech na jej twarzy nieznacznie zbladł. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że moment jej powrotu do Nieba nieodzownie łączy się z pożegnaniem Ziemi. Z pożegnaniem Klubu Wyrzutków. A przede wszystkim tych dziwnych, magicznych istot, które pomogły jej, dały jej dach nad głową, dały jej wsparcie. Które w biegiem czasu stały się nieoczekiwanie jej przyjaciółmi. Prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, na których mogła zawsze liczyć.

\- Zaczekaj… - szepnęła. – Muszę… muszę się jeszcze pożegnać.

Gabriel zmarszczył brwi.

\- Skoro tak uważasz – rzekł, choć nie wyglądał na specjalnie zachwyconego.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się powoli.

Do tej pory tak była zaabsorbowana osobą archanioła i rozmową z nim, że nie zauważyła, kiedy niepostrzeżenie do pokoju wślizgnęła się Dorti. Stała teraz w progu, jak zwykle ubrana w dziwną, kwiecistą sukienkę, z mnóstwem biżuterii na przegubach. Rude loki okalały jasną twarz, na ustach gościł uśmiech.

\- Widzisz, słońce, doczekałaś się! Cieszę się, że... w końcu się udało. – Głos jej podejrzanie zadrżał.

\- Dorti, nawet nie wiem, jak ci dziękować. Jak wam wszystkim dziękować. – Rozejrzała się po pokoju.

Na podłodze siedziała Maid, wpatrując się w nią szklistymi oczami. Tuż obok niej stali Bliźniacy, których pierwszy raz w życiu chyba zatkało i nie potrafili się odezwać. Na sofie, mnąc w szponiastych dłoniach spraną chusteczkę, siedziała strzyga. Jak zwykle udawała, że nic i nikt jej nie obchodzi, ale podbródek trząsł się jej spazmatycznie, choć próbowała to ukryć za strąkami brudnych włosów.

Ukłucie w sercu uświadomiło anielicy, że nawet za Nielubą będzie tęsknić. Odetchnęła płytko i przeniosła wzrok na swoich obrońców.

Agni lewitował metr nad ziemią i skinął jej głową, uśmiechając się znacząco i jako jedyny dziwnie pogodnie. Natomiast Fistaszek zaciskał dłonie na poręczy krzesła. Odkaszlnął i nie patrząc na nią, powiedział:

\- Nie musisz nikomu dziękować, Alys. To Klub Wyrzutków. Zrobilibyśmy to dla każdego, kto by się tu znalazł w potrzebie.

\- Dokładnie… - odezwała się osoba, której w gruncie rzeczy najbardziej powinna dziękować.

Osoba, dzięki której tak naprawdę tu trafiła, która pierwsza wyciągnęła do niej pomocną dłoń. Nadeem. Oparty niedbale o kant stołu, z rękami w kieszeniach. Uśmiechnął lekko, samymi kącikami ust. – Choć pewnie ktoś inny by się tak bardzo nie opierał przed przyjęciem tej pomocy – dokończył z charakterystyczną dla siebie kpiną.

\- Ale będziesz nas jeszcze odwiedzać, prawda, Alys? Prawda? – zawołała płaczliwie mała rusałka, a łzy wielkie jak grochy spływały po jej policzkach.

\- Oczywiście, że będę… - Anielica zagryzła wargę, czując jak także jej w oczach zbierają się łzy. Przymknęła powieki. Został pod nimi obraz twarzy przyjaciół i wygląd pokoju. Nagle poczuła jak coś ciepłego i miękkiego ociera się o jej nogi. Spojrzała w dół.  Neko łasił się do niej, krążąc wokół jej kostek i pomiaukując cicho. Schyliła się, by przeczesać palcami futerko kotołaka.

\- Możemy już iść – oznajmiła po chwili, nie chcąc wystawiać cierpliwości archanioła na zbyt dużą próbę. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję wam wszystkim i... do zobaczenia.

Na ramieniu poczuła dotyk dłoni Gabriela.

Podniosła wzrok. Napotkała nieodgadnione spojrzenie Nadeema. Posłała mu blady uśmiech i odetchnęła głęboko.

\- Powodzenia, mała! – rzucił w ostatniej chwili, tuż przed tym, jak silne szarpnięcie uniosło ją w przestworza, ku jasności.

I zniknęła z cichym szumem anielskich skrzydeł.

 

W pokoju Klubu Wyrzutków zapanowała cisza.

Zebrani w nim przyjaciele zerkali po sobie niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć lub co zrobić.

Przedłużające się milczenie przerwała w końcu Dorti, klaszcząc z werwą w dłonie, aż zagrzechotały kolorowe bransoletki, i mówiąc nieco sztucznie energicznym tonem:

\- No! Co to za miny?! Powinniście się cieszyć, że się dziewczynie udało wrócić do domu! – Podparła się pod boki i spojrzała groźnie na towarzyszy, wpatrujących się w nią smętnie. – No już, Maid, wytrzyj nos i nie płacz. Nielubo, wyglądasz jakby ci ktoś jakąś krzywdę zrobił. Wystarczy tego!

\- Łatwo ci mówić… - mruknęłam ponuro strzyga i wolnym krokiem podeszła do starego gramofonu, z którego po chwili popłynęła przygnębiająca, niemal grobowa melodia. – Ona _wróciła_ do domu…

\- Bo jej się to należało – powiedział spokojnie Agni, uprzedzając rozzłoszczoną diablicę. – I od dawna starała się znaleźć rozwiązanie.

\- Właśnie! – Dorti gniewnym ruchem zdjęła igłę gramofonu i muzyka raptownie ucichła. – Jakbyś chciała, też możesz wrócić. Droga wolna, nikt cię nie zatrzymuje! – Machnęła ze złością ręką i rozejrzała się po pokoju. – Jeszcze ktoś ma jakieś żale?! Nie? To świetnie. Dość tego obijania się. Don, Leo, marsz na dół posprzątać mi natychmiast w kuchni! Maid, pozbieraj te kartki, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby się zniszczyły. No już, już! – Mała rusałka spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem, ale posłusznie zaczęła składać swoje rysunki.  – Fistaszku, pójdziesz ze mną. Przyszła dziś jakaś paczka, pomożesz mi ją wnieść do salonu. To pewnie zamówione nowe katalogi. Nielubo… - zawahała się, ale strzyga prychnęła głośno i odwróciła się do niej tyłem. – A pies cię drapał. Agni, zawieś tę zerwaną zasłonkę i sprawdź z łaski swojej, czy szyby nie popękały. Jeszcze by tego brakowało…

Kiedy wszyscy opuścili już salon, z pochmurnymi minami wykonując polecenia Dorti, diablica podeszła do demona, który do tej pory stał w milczeniu i wpatrywał się w zamyśleniu w okno. Zachodzące słońce, które przedarło się przez chmury, oświetliło jego twarz i zaigrało w ciemnych tęczówkach.

\- Nadeem...? – zapytała z troską, podchodząc do niego.

Drgnął niespokojnie i spojrzał na nią z zakłopotaniem. Aby to ukryć, odwrócił się w stronę stołu, na którym leżały porzucone w nieładzie karty. A przecież zaledwie przed kilkudziesięcioma minutami byli w trakcie rozgrywki. W trakcie ostatniego rozdania. Przyjrzał się uważnie kartom i pogładził je delikatnie palcami.

\- Kareta… - mruknął, uśmiechając się do siebie z rozbawieniem. – Miałaby karetę.[2]

\- Nadeem? – powtórzyła z niepokojem Dorti, bacznie go obserwując.

\- Znowu by wygrała. Niewiarygodne.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, tak. Oczywiście – powiedział, zerkając na nią przelotnie. Po chwili milczenia dodał: - Przecież nie mogłem jej prosić, żeby została.

I zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

 

***

W pokoju Klubu Wyrzutków wszystko było po staremu. Ten sam stół, przy którym siadały gobliny. Ten sam kominek, w którym wesoło płonął ogień. Ten sam gramofon z odzysku, z którego płynęła rzewna melodia nastawiona przez strzygę. Nieluba i Fistaszek przynieśli ze strychu pudło z płytami winylowymi i teraz rozłożeni na podłodze wybierali swoje ulubione kawałki.

A jednak… było jakoś inaczej.

Nadeem leżał na kanapie i wodził wzrokiem po wysokim suficie. Zmarszczył lekko brwi. Koło okna zaczęła odłazić farba. Trzeba będzie kiedyś odmalować ściany. Zanotował w pamięci, by powiedzieć o tym Dorti. Leniwie przeniósł spojrzenie na kryształowy żyrandol i bez specjalnego namysłu przyglądał się jego zdobieniom.

Westchnął z irytacją.

Ta nuda zaczynała go dobijać. Ile czasu można spędzać na nic-nie-robieniu? Od jak dawna nie spotkało go nic bardziej ekscytującego niż tyle niespodziewana, co kłopotliwa wizyta mściwego ducha?

Spojrzał w bok. Koło kominka Neko bawił się swoim ulubionym kłębkiem włóczki. Drapał pazurkami, szarpał, czasem prychał jakby ze złością. W pewnym momencie kłębek uciekł mu spod łapek i poturlał się w stronę kanapy. Nadeem wyciągnął dłoń i chwycił włóczkę, zanim kotołak ją dopadł. Powolnym ruchem podrzucił ją do góry i złapał. I znów. I jeszcze raz. Wełniana kulka szybowała pod sufit i opadała bezszelestnie, łapana bez trudu przez demona. Neko obserwował go z zainteresowaniem, a jego pyszczek poruszał się w górę i w dół wraz z włóczką.

Nadeem złapał kłębek i przytrzymał go w palcach.

\- Chcesz go? – zapytał, zwracając się do kotołaka.

Odpowiedziało mu donośne miauknięcie.

\- No to chodź tu. – Zachęcił go gestem.

Neko podbiegł miękko do sofy i zwinnym ruchem wskoczył na pierś demona, sadowiąc się wygodnie.

\- Nie za dobrze ci, co? – Nadeem zmarszczył brwi, ale palce drugiej ręki zanurzył w sierści zwierzaka. Pogładził lekko jego łebek, na co dało się słyszeć przyjemne, głębokie mruczenie, rezonujące po całym ciele, wyczuwalne jako delikatne drżenie.

Demon westchnął ponownie i znów spojrzał w sufit, miarowymi ruchami przeczesując ciepłe futerko kotołaka.

\- Ostatnio zdecydowanie zbyt często wzdycham – zganił się, choć bez specjalnego przekonania.

Nadeem przymknął oczy.

Pierwsze, ciepłe promienie słońca, zwiastujące zbliżającą się wiosnę, przedzierały się nieśmiało przez firanki i przyjemnie łaskotały twarz. Stojący w kącie wysoki zegar wybił południe, ale z miniaturki domku na jego szczycie nie wysunęła się kukułka; maleńkie drzwiczki pozostały przez kilka sekund otwarte, by zaraz zamknąć się z głuchym trzaskiem drewnianej zapadki.

Cisza…

Cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu puszczaną z adapteru nowo wybraną melodią, a także podniesionymi głosami strzygi i karła, kłócących się o wyższość twórczości Mozarta nad Elvisem.

Wkrótce do ich głosów dołączyło nasilające się tupanie na korytarzu i wesołe pokrzykiwania Leonarda i Donatello.

\- Przeklęci bliźniacy… - mruknął Nadeem, unosząc leniwie powieki, i dokładnie w tej chwili drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a do pokoju z impetem wpadło kilka osób.

Na przedzie Don i Leo, rozchichotani, widocznie zaaferowani swoją rolą nawigatora, następnie Dorti, już z większą godnością, potem… obraz? Ogromny obraz, niesiony przez unoszącego się w powietrzu dżinna, za którym w podskokach brykała Maid w rytm nuconej pod nosem, sobie tylko znanej, piosenki.

\- Powieście to tam!

\- Gdzie?! Zwariowałeś, Leo? Nie zmieści się.

\- Zmieści, tylko trzeba przesunąć… - Jednemu z Bliźniaków przerwało głośnie łupnięcie, a książki z przewróconego regału rozsypały się po podłodze. – Ups.

\- Nic mi tu, do diabła, nie przesuwaj! – warknęła Dorti i z dłońmi opartymi na biodrach, spojrzała za siebie. – Nadeem! Tak, do ciebie mówię, jaśnie książę...!

\- Litości… - jęknął demon, zakrywając rękami oczy.

\- Nie ma litości. Zbieraj swój tyłek i rusz się w końcu nam pomóc.

\- Nie mam zamiaru przykładać ręki do wieszania tego szkaradztwa. – Nadeem zerknął przez palce, przyglądając się kolorowym bohomazom na płótnie.

\- Jeszcze słowo komentarza, a ja przyłożę rękę do twojej twarzy – zagroziła diablica, a jej bransoletki zagrzechotały złowieszczo. – I będzie bolało.

\- Miłosierdzia, Dorti!

\- Obce mi to pojęcie. Wstawaj. Natychmiast. – Machnęła rozkazująco ręką.

Demon westchnął przeciągle, po raz kolejny odnotowując ten fakt w pamięci.

\- Widzisz, sierściuchu, oni mnie tu kiedyś wykończą – mruknął do kotołaka, który przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. Złote oczy z pionową źrenicą błysnęły z rozbawieniem. – Już chyba lepiej mi było w Piekle…

\- Z pewnością – prychnęła Dorti, pomagając Agniemu odpowiednio ustawić obraz.

\- … także mam misję do wykonania. No, już, zmiataj. – Nadeem bez ceregieli zrzucił kotołaka na podłogę. Neko syknął obrażony i podbiegł do rusałki, mrucząc głośno. – To co mam zrobić…? – zapytał bez zbytniego entuzjazmu, podchodząc do przyjaciół.

\- Stań tam i mów, czy jest prosto.

Demon odszedł kilka kroków i wsadzając ręce głęboko w kieszenie spodni, ze znudzeniem przyglądał się próbom właściwego zawieszenia tej jakże wątpliwej urody ozdoby.

\- No mówże coś...! – fuknęła Dorti, zerkając na niego.

Przekrzywił głowę.

\- Noo… chyba trzeba go wyżej…

\- Wyżej?! – Agni zmarszczył brwi i podleciał nieco do góry. – Tak dobrze?

\- I tak nie ma tam żadnego gwoździa – mruknęła diablica, stając obok demona i przypatrując się krytycznie działalności dżinna. – Musimy wywiercić kolejną…

\- Ja bym przesunęła go nieco w prawo, w stronę drzwi – zza ich pleców rozległ się dobrze im znany, czysty głos.

Jak na komendę przyjaciele odwrócili się, wlepiając zdumione spojrzenia w postać stojącą w progu.

\- Alys! – krzyknęła radośnie Maid i podbiegła do dziewczyny, rzucając się jej w ramiona.

\- Skarbie, już myśleliśmy, że nigdy nas nie odwiedzisz – westchnęła Dorti, uśmiechając się serdecznie.

\- Długo cię nie było – dodał Nadeem, wpatrując się w nią uważnie. Jednak kąciki jego ust drżały jakby ledwo powstrzymywał cisnący się na nie uśmiech.

\- Cóż… - Anielica przeszła na środek pokoju, rozglądając się ciekawie. Promienie słońca oświetliły jej sylwetkę, przez co sprawiała wrażenie jakby jaśniała jakimś wewnętrznym blaskiem. Mała rusałka wciąż trzymała ją za rękę i wpatrywała jak w obrazek, szczerząc się radośnie. – Miałam trochę spraw do załatwienia i wyjaśnienia. Tam. – Wskazała palcem w górę.

\- Ale już wszystko w porządku...? – dopytał Agni, podlatując bliżej i opierając brodę na złożonych dłoniach.

\- Tak, oczywiście. – Skinęła głową. – Chaos został opanowany, Niebo uratowane – powiedziała z rozbawieniem, wodząc wzrokiem po zgromadzonych w pokoju członkach Klubu Wyrzutków. – Moi bracia i siostry zrzuceni na Ziemię za przeciwstawienie się Mahalkielowi i jego poplecznikom wrócili. Ci, którzy go popierali, zostali ukarani, a sam Mahalkiel wciąż czeka na wyrok. Gabriel, Michał, Rafał i paru innych wysokiej rangi Świetlistych odpowiednio się nim zajęło i już się nie wywinie.

\- Więc… co teraz? Co będziesz robić? – zapytał Nadeem, machinalnie drapiąc się po policzku w dziwnie nerwowym geście.

\- Hmm, właściwie to mogę… mogłam podjąć swoje dawne obowiązki na Rozdrożu Dusz. Ale że Angeal nie wrócił na dawną posadę, czyli już nie byłby moim zwierzchnikiem, no i jakoś... jakoś źle mi się to kojarzyło z Mahalkielem, postanowiłam zrezygnować. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko na widok zdumionych min towarzyszy. – Mmm... taaak, zrezygnowałam. Ale postanowiłam złożyć podanie o inną posadę. – Zagryzła figlarnie wargę, a oczy jej zabłysły. – I po krótkim kursie przygotowawczym, dostałam pracę. Tu, na Ziemi. Jako… - Zrobiła efektowną pauzę. - Anioł stróż.

Teraz już uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Gdy zaś napotkała zdumione, ale i zachwycone spojrzenie demona, skinęła głową i dodała zdecydowanym tonem:

\- Więc wróciłam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] „Durarara!!” (In episode 12.5 of the anime Durarara!!, the narrator says, "And the story ends with a line from a poem: God's in his heaven, all's right with the world." - Wikipedia pod hasłem: „Pippa Passes” by Robert Browning)
> 
> [2] Texas holdem – wyniki tej rozgrywki były następujące:  
> Alys – 2 kier, 2 karo, 2 pik, 2 trefl, As kier – kareta  
> Nadeem – As kier, 2 kier, Król kier, Jopek kier, 9 kier – wysoki kolor  
> Fistaszek – As kier, Król kier, As trefl, Król pik – dwie pary
> 
> I tak, to już koniec pierwszej części Klubu Wyrzutków. Druga... w trakcie :D


End file.
